ghostly music
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: I remember someone asked me a while back, "What is ghostly music?" Ghostly, of or like a ghost in appearance or sound; eerie and unnatural. music The art or science of combining vocal or instrumental sounds (or both) to produce beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion. The vocal or instrumental sound produced in this way. From that moment I begin, to wonder (musical)
1. life before my eyes

**A/okay you guys I have been dying to, do this story and I just couldn't hold off any longer. I hope you like it, for those of you who read, running from the grime my oc Paulette Reynolds, is in this story and she plays a bit of a bigger role in here. This story is strictly DxS and I promise they will stay together, by.**

**Speaking of running from the grime, on another note, I recently updated it, so if you haven't read it, yet please read and review.**

**Okay anyway you are probably wondering why isn't this bitch updating the price for Danny, has she given up on it is it on hiatus, what's the deal. Well the answer is, no I have not given up on it, and have every intention of finishing it, has I stated before. I'm just going through writers block, but I promise, it will be updated, like really soon.**

**Okay so this is, this story I have had clicking in my head. This first chapter is gonna seem extremely, ambiguous and I mean it like that it's kind of a mystery, well in a way. Okay so let's get this party started.**

**Chapter 1: life before my eyes**

* * *

**Sam's pov**

They say when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. It is true, as I lean my head against the cold metal of the elevate wall, letting the blood flow opening from, my wounds. The scars that mark her betrayal; this is what I see.

I see every moment, that happened in my life, the faces the hurt, the sadness the happy times, my loved ones, I see them all. I remember someone asked me a while back, "What is ghostly music?"

Ghostly, of or like a ghost in appearance or sound; eerie and unnatural. music The art or science of combining vocal or instrumental sounds (or both) to produce beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion. The vocal or instrumental sound produced in this way.

From that moment I begin, to wonder is it the idea, of music so beautiful, it's unreal. Is it the supernatural howl of some music, or is it something different entirely. Is it nothing to do with ghost or, music.

Is it just a simple name meaning nothing more or nothing less? Back then I didn't know the answer, back then I didn't know for sure that ghost exist. I didn't understand then, but I would, I would come to understand, and then everything would come crashing down.

Then I'd end up here, bleeding out in a elevator.

* * *

**flashback**

"Are you killing people?" I asked her scared to know the answer. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't. I mean she had everything why would she want to hurt anyone, it doesn't make since. Then again it makes since, she's the one who set me, up to get the tattoo.

Could she also be the one who spread the rumor, no she couldn't. She was mean, and shallow, and she was friends with Paulina and star, but murder, could she actually be capable of that. I mean she just wasn't that type of person, she couldn't take a life.

"yes" she said in a stoic voice, her voice void of all emotion, it was as if that voice belong to a complete stranger, and not the girl I'd lived with as my adopted sister all these years. It seemed like that girl was long gone, how could this be.

She still had not turned around to face me, for a moment I stood in my tracks speechless, as she faced the opposite direction of me, as if she were purposely, avoiding facing me. The word, "yes" rung through my ears in a taunting manor.

That one simple word seemed like; it had stung me, like it had bit me in the heart… It made me feel betrayed, and I hated it. How could she say yes, even if she had have killed those people, why would she admit it. Why would she just tell me, was she planning to…

Oh god no, she couldn't, she would do that. Then why had she said yes, my eyebrows furrowed, beads of sweat, flung themselves down my forehead, I could feel my face heating up in shock, and my body began to shake.

I didn't know what to make of it, what could I. I mean me and crystal never saw eye, to eye she was an exact cookie cut out of Paulina, but she was my sister none the less, would she really betray me like this, could she really be so cruel.

"Who are you, what are you." I asked, the words slipped out of my mouth like a waterfall before I could even think about them, but I had to know, had my whole life been a lie, had the sister I had known, been nothing more, than a lie, a killer.

Before I even had time, to think she whipped around, her eyes glowing an unnatural red, and that's when I knew, that nothing was ever has I thought it was. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and I feel liquid trickling down my midsection, I'm frozen.

I truly don't know what's up or what's down anymore. She stabbed me, literally… my feet begin to move themselves, I'm not gonna die, not her at her mercy, no I'm stronger than that. I move my feet swiftly ignoring the pain in my abdomen, and the blood trickling from the wound.

She chucks a knife at me, very swiftly with head on precision, I attempt to dodge, but it ends up scraping my shoulder leaving a small gash in its place. I can't even think, it's like my body is acting on pure instinct, like I'm not even controlling, it I am barely making it out of this alive.

"Oh Sammy, you should have minded our own business." She said, her eyes giving me a creepy look, I was terrified, and in complete shock, but still out of what was pure adrenalin, I managed to get outside the dorm room door. Thinking quickly I pressed the button that put a ghost shield around our room, and from there I ran.

My breathing grew slower and the pain grew more, intense the knife still sticking out from my abdomen, and blood still gushing out from both my wounds. My vision was blurring and I couldn't, run much longer, I needed to get shelter, and help.

Then I saw it, the elevator, and my last hope. I kept pressing the button over and over, beads of sweat still spewing them from my skin.

Ding

The doors, slid open and I furiously pressed, the door close button, and miraculously herd the ding once more. I pulled the red stop button, and fell back, my vision blurring even more. The blood still dripping from my wounds mixing with the sweat on my skin.

* * *

**Flash back ends**

Spots filled my vision, and sweat poured out of me more and more, I could feel my hair clinging to my skin, and my face must have been extremely pale. I didn't know if I could make it, much longer my breathing was slowing, and I was losing more blood by the minute. I couldn't let her win.

My phone was pulled out my pocked, and I dialed 911.

"Please help me, I've been stabbed. Please help me"

The dispatcher bombarded me with questions, but it was like I could hear her but not breathing quickened, and soon I was rasping for air. That's when it happened, the events they began replaying like a movie.

The events off the past year the most prominent, someone once asked me what ghostly music was, last year I learned.

* * *

**A/n: hey you guys, okay yeah I know this sounds extremely ambiguous, and confusing, but you'll understand. The next chapter is gonna be Danny's, flash back. This one was Sam's flash-forward, the majority of the story takes place the year before this scene.**


	2. this is me

**A/okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is chapter 2 and yeah, I hope you like it so far. So yeah this is a bit ambiguous to but you will get flash backs, of what both Danny and Sam's past. Also I know it is gonna seem a bit out of character, for Danny to have done a lot of the stuff he's done in the past.**

**Also paul calls him phantom in the flash back, and he calls her blue, she doesn't know his secret it's just a nickname like her nickname his blue.**

**but you have to understand this Danny didn't have tucker or Sam, and he is extremely bitter, so he basically, wants to act this way, but he is also still in character, for he most part. He is 16 in this fic, except for in the flash backs. On another note please read my update for running from the grime, and review please?**

**For those of you who enjoy rap music, don't take offense to Sam's opinion on rap music, it's just how I think she would feel about it. also if you don't know what a rap battle is check out the Disney movie let it shine, and also check out nick cannons show called wild n out, and go on YouTube and type in epic rap battles of history, you'll get the picture.**

**You guys I have a poll for this story and I'm gonna need you to check it out, it's basically asking you do you want tucker and danny to be rivals and then become friends at the end which I'm leaning towards, or become friends at the beginning so do the poll please**

**Oh and AJ, since I can't respond to you with a pm I' gonna respond her, thank you for reviewing and I'm glad it whoaed you.**

**And to all the rest of you who reviewed and faved thank you and I replied to you in pm form.**

**Also I just want to make it clear, that I do not own Danny phantom or, the animal I have become by three days grace. (I know big shock right) Okay so without further ado**

* * *

**Chapter 2: this is me**

**Danny's pov**

_I can't escape this hell__  
__So many times I've tried_

I'm sitting here in a fucking rv, but I'm supposed to be living my life. I'm supposed to keep doing what I'm doing. I'm not I'm on my way to hell a hell that I can't escape, it's like I don't live in hell anyway, but this one is worst.

Instead, of staying at my home, my town with my friends, I'm being forced, to go to some idiotic, rich kid school. What's worst I have to sing, and mold myself into this cultured, kid who just loves to sing, and wants to be at this school.

I suppose it's my fault, I sat there like an idiot. I could have called the police; I could have got a bat, a knife, a mirror, anything. I could have protected my home, my family, but I didn't I hide like a scared little bitch, that's who I was back then, and now I'm paying the price.

"Danny come on, I know you don't want to go to California, but this is what we have to do. Who knows you might like it."

My sister's voice breaks, through my mental rant, damnit jazz, don't you get that your making this worse for me. You're not helping, you can't jazz this is my fault, I never thought I'd want to stay in amity park, 2 years ago I wouldn't have, but now my life is perfect, and I have to give it all up, to go play fucking glee.

* * *

**Flashback**

Click

Bash

Shatter

Boom

Damnit, damn damn damn shit, what the hell am I supposed to do. God damnit I'd know that voice anywhere, it rings in my ears every damn day. What the hell do I do, nothing, guys like me can't do anything; we are the ones who get tormented, the one who sit and take.

We don't have a choice, where week, hardly even men, hell hardly even boys, and were nothing we are losers. That's who we are we don't have a choice. It's our eyes look at the inside of the closet, my back rest against the wall of this dusty closet.

My prison, my cowardice, how can I hide, when these basters come into my house, and trash it. is there something else I can do, can I somehow help my family in anyway. The flashes of my mom's face, her delicate sweet features, the sound of her voice, even though she isn't there.

The similar face of my sister, her whiney yet caring voice, her stupid teal headband, her toothy smile. My dad's huge hulking form, his stupid ways, I see them all, how can I help them, how can I protect our home, from the same guys I can't even protect myself from.

Click

Bash

Shatter

Boom

I hear those sons of bitches laughter, has they make a mockery of me, trashing and stealing from us. Damnit, what can I do, damnit.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

If only I could have been stronger back then, whatever this is my fault my prison that I'm heading to, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Whatever jazz."

I felt my eyes roll, and I looked at her once more, her eyes focused on the road. God damnit I hate this, finally I get my life perfect, I have friends and girls lining up for me, and I'm living life, and boom I have to go start over in California.

I have to be that weird kid again, I hated being him the first time, that's what got me into this whole mess, but that loser is gone. I made sure of it; I'll never be a loser again.

_But I'm still caged inside__  
__somebody get me through this nightmare_

We pass trees and dirt roads, on this long journey, the air awkward between us. What the hell am I gonna do at a rich kid boarding school, for god sakes it's bad enough going to school period, but I have to live with the sons of bitches, 24/7.

I'm gonna die, or kill someone, and to make matters worse my only friends are gonna be back in Ohio. Not to mention the only person I'll know is jazz, yeah that doesn't help at all. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my sister, I'd do anything for her, but she doesn't get it. She's the pretty one and the smart one; I'm just a freak with ghost powers. Ever since Paul came into my life, she wants me to go back to the loser I used to be.

Damnit if she's so smart, doesn't she get that he was a person I hated, he was whip a loser, he was a guy who let his family get robbed. He was nothing, doesn't she get that Paul helped me, she made me the type of person no one would want to mess with, and she made me happy.

No jazz could never get that, she could never know what it's like to wish that you were never born._  
__I can't control myself_

So what I'm having sex, and smoking and doing drugs, and so what I'm, friends with ham and skillet and Paul, so what this is who I am, this is me. I will never be that geeky little kid again, I made that promise to myself, doesn't she get that I'm doing all this so I can be a better me.

Isn't that what she wants, doesn't she want me to be better._So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one would ever change this animal I have become__  
__and help me believe it's not the real me__  
__somebody help me tame this animal __  
__(This animal, this animal)_

well if she doesn't, then that's too bad because that kid is dead, I'm here now and this me is gonna stay, this is who I want to be, and this is who I'm gonna stay. I can't wait until we get to Casper, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can get the hell out of this conversation, and she's been waiting to have.

I'm in the RV with jazz for hours on end, and she has at least a million lectures, she'd been waiting to give me, oh yeah this is gonna end good._I can't escape myself __  
__(I can't escape myself)__  
__So many times I've lied__  
__(So many times I've lied)__  
_

* * *

**Sam's pov**

Grr just another day, of the life of a girl so out of her element.

Damnit, damnit crystal! This is the third time! I can't believe she took my part of the money again, no this is it, and I've had it! This is the final straw. I stuff, my pants on quickly shoving my t shirt on. I smooth my hair down, had much and I can, and slip on my infamous combat boots, and now I'm on my way, to have a word with crystal.

I can't believe this! I walk to the elevator step by step, and press the button. Ding, uugh that sound, it never ceases to annoy me. To make matters worse there, is fricken Valerie in the elevator. Damnit I don't, have time to catch another car, I got to be at the desk, in 30 minutes, and this fiasco with crystal is gonna take, a while.

"Manson, you getting or not."

I step in making sure to glare at her, the doors close behind me with that damn ding again. Valerie is my best friends, ex-girlfriend, but she's still pretending to be his current girlfriend, because she wants to hide the fact that she's dating this girl named mikki.

I know how this sound, but I'm not a homophobe I swear, in fact I'm in the gay straight alliance, you see when I grow up I want to be, an animal rights activist, as well as a minority rights activist. I guess you're probably wondering, what I'm, doing attending a performing arts school; well it's a long story.

Long story short I guess, is basically, when I was 5 my parents adopted a girl named crystal Winchester, she was everything I wasn't. She was a total cookie cutter they wanted me to be. naturally being the vain people they are they absolutely loved crystal, way better than me.

When crystal was 13 she decided, she wanted to sing, so then she ended up coming her, and by default my parents wanted me to come her, but I refused to audition, so they made a deal with the head dean at the school, that I had to work here as a desk girl.

So here I am 3 years later, working in the hell hole with a bunch of prissy bitches, who think they can sing. Most can but it doesn't make them any better in my book. There all a bunch of vain rich cookie cut outs, except for tucker Foley, he's the rare exception, he's nice kind and talented.

Of course by default he's also extremely annoying, but you get used to it. he can't sing a lick though, he's one of the school best rappers, and the school only scholarship kid. Then that brings me back to Valerie, who is currently popping gum, and getting on my last nerve.

So her and tucker dated for a bit, until he caught her in a janitors closet making out with star, (this popular girl who always follows Paulina, the school ice queen around.) the sure irony of it, was the fact that star was his girlfriend before Valerie.

After that incident, Valerie who is afraid her "friends" won't accept her being a lesbian, asked tucker to still pretend to be her boyfriend, to which tucker agreed. That's why Valerie and I don't get along; I mean she'd using tucker, for god's sakes.

To make matters, worse he's trying to date other girls, and now most of the female population of the school thinks, he's a huge cheating asshole. But of course Valerie, keeps this charade going, despite the fact that she's running tuck's life.

Ding

That was probably the first time, I've been happy to hear that god awful noise, I breathe in the lobby of caper high music school of California, as I step out of the elevator. I can already hear the bubble gum, voices of Paulina star and crystal, out schools lead group, their voices erupt from the auditorium down the hall.

* * *

**(a/n: I do not own just dance by lady gaga)**

* * *

_I've had a little bit too much, much__  
__All of the people start to rush, start to rush by__  
__How does he twist the dance?_

Oh gods just shoot me now, just pull the gun out and shoot me. I mean I suppose I should be used to it by now, I mean my working desk in right by the auditorium, so I have to endure listening to them cover mindless corporate bubblegum, all day long, (I know fun right) yeah I'm sarcastic.

I feel downcast judgmental looks, burning them into my skull, as if I was a rapist who just rape there kids right in front of them, yeah I'm used to it. Those are the looks I get for being different, for not being just another cookie cutter.

It's funny how they think I care, their eyes looking at me, and there condescending words, they whisper between each other. Do they think it will change me, make me cry; make me want to be one of them.

It so then there dead wrong, I love being different being, me and not having to live in a world of facades, I was in that world once, and I ran from it. While they all embraced it, I embraced the night while they smile threw the day.

It's not like I choose to be me, no me chose me. I didn't fight it, I embraced it.

_Can't find a drink; oh man__  
__Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

I swing open the door throwing all my anger into it, my eyes land on the plug and I smile the stage there Paulina star and crystal provocatively swaying their hips, and demeaning the female race.

God I never understood why girls willingly get on a stage and demean themselves like that. It makes me embraced for them. With a swift tug, I unplug the plug and the music dies. For a few moments, they continue singing and demeaning themselves until, they realize the "music" isn't playing anymore.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sammy?"

Yup there's crystal, and she was mad. She jumped off the stage her eyes, flaring in anger and her eyebrows furrowing. She marched right over to me, her eyes flashing in anger; I could have sworn they flashed red, for a second before returning to their normal hue.

"I think I'm finding out, what the hell you've done with my share of the money, mom and dad gave us!"

I screamed my foot, slamming on the ground; Paulina and star were gaping behind us in shock, before they made their way over, to us to stand beside crystal.

"Oh Sammy, it's not like you care about that stuff anyway. I mean for god sakes look at what you're wearing. I put that money to better use thank you ever would have."

I can't believe her nerve, good god she had no consideration for anyone but herself, damn her. Ever since we were little she'd been this way, and my parents always loved her for it. Sometimes I have to remind myself who's adopted and whose there biological kid, I imagine they have to too.

Crystal is the exact embodiment of what they want in a daughter, and I'm well me. No one ever understood me, except for grandma, and they left her back in amity, when crystal had us move out here.

Apparently her and my mother, who never saw eye to eye mind you, had a huge argument that ended, in her staying behind, at our house in amity. The day we left amity and grandma was the worst day of my life.

"It doesn't matter what I use the money for, I need it and it's my share, and you're gonna give me the rest of it damnit."

I screamed my eyebrows furrowing, and my foot stamping on the floor once more, the room soon falling into an eerie silence, everyone and there mother, knew for a fact, that you don't mess with me when I'm mad.

"Whatever Sammy, I already spent it."

Now I was pissed how dare she, like how actually dare she! That was my money and she had no right! Vegetarian food was extremely expensive, not to mention the weekly social was a 100 dollars, for non-scholarship kids.

I wasn't big on the social normally, but they had rap battle central and tucker was the main star, the guy may be annoying but he's like a brother to me, and despite me thinking rap is stupid I like to support him, for the most part, his lyrics aren't so bad.

At least he doesn't use the n word, or demean women those are really my main problems with the rap music, it's so disrespectful. like for gods sakes African American ancestors fought to get the usage of the n word out of the vocabulary, not for their grandchildren to turn around and use the same word, and then if there not using the n word all they talk about is some "booty" or "pussy" I mean for god sakes how shallow is that.

But considering the genre, tuck's stuff was pretty good, and now cause of crystal I might have to miss the socials this month, unless I can find 400 dollars.

"well you return whatever it is you bought, and give me my half of the money!"

I normally don't give her the satisfaction of seeing me upset, but I can't help it. I mean for god's sake she had no boundaries.

"You can't return couture purse Sam, Michael Anthony has a no return policy."

She has got to be kidding me, god damnit I don't have time for this, I have to be at work. Damnit crystal I swear she does this just to spite me.

"Michael Anthony and his purse can kiss my Jewish ass; I just want my share of the money!"

I am so done with this conversation she is gonna find some way, to get me my money or this means war.

"Or you'll what Sammy, mom and dad are gonna take my side and you know it. Face it Sammy what type of money does a desk girl need."

And she pulled the "parents like her better" card; she knows just what buttons to push to get to me, well fine then Winchester this means war.

"You won't get away with this!"

Then the hyena's burst out in laughter, yeah that's what I call them they just love to burst out into laughter at others misfortune. They think everything is handed to them on a silver platter because they are the schools elite, or so they think.

If only they knew that I'm so much more than a desk girl, that I can sing better than all three of them combined, not that I'd ever let the know that. I'd never give them the satisfaction, of me being a cookie cut out.

Here at Casper, the elite are based on talent, and so is status, I'd rather be a desk girl than be another cookie cut out, of a wannabe singer. So I pretend that I'm a talentless girl, and sit at a desk all day, giving out maps, and grading papers, and being desk girl.

"Crystal why are you even entertaining desk girl, she's not even worthy of being in this room."

God damnit, yeah I forgot to tell you about her, yeah that's Paulina Sánchez the school s most beautiful girl, and I won't lie, I'll admit she is beautiful. Her caramel skin her full lips her long wavy hair, her perfect curves in all the right places, it's obvious why she hold, the princess title.

Too bad beauty is only skin deep, she is one of the most cruelest two faced girls I have ever met, and that says a lot, for a girl who's been surround by the quote un quote elite, her whole life, and have met all types of people, I've never met someone quite as cruel as Paulina, even crystals not as bad as her.

To everyone else she'd perfect, and has no falls she's Casper's very on queen, with a heart made up of ice.

" mija this room is for the elite, not some talentless nobody. Face it desk girl the only reason you see even an inch of this school is because of crystal, show some respect to your maker."

I don't know what it is, or how she does but she knows just how to rub me the wrong way, just the very presence of Paulina Sánchez irks me to no end. Something just is coming over me, and I didn't even realize until I did it, I slapped her, a red hand print bruising her "flawless skin".

"How dare you Manson, are you crazy! Your gonna pay for this."

Yeah remember the girl who was in the closet with Valerie making out, who is also tucker's ex-girlfriend, yeah that's star the same star that's Paulina's bitch. I swear star rose doesn't have a mind of her own, all she does is dedicates her whole life around Paulina Sánchez, and how to be just like her.

I think she's done a pretty good job if being a Paulina cookie cut out is her goal, she talks like her she hates the people she hates, she likes the people she likes, she even dates a cookie cut out of Paulina's on again off again boyfriend, dash Baxter.

"And whose gonna make me rose."

Yeah I know like who has the last name rose, then again who in their right mind wants to be just like Paulina.

"I will, I'll make sure your ass is scrubbing floors for the rest of the month, better yet you can clean the cafeteria after lunch. Don't you forget Manson being at your little desk is a luxury, I can make your life hell you here me."  
she screamed as she watched my retreating, form I was lowering myself by even engaging in a civil conversation with these little witches, I was so out of here. Grr just another day, of the life of a girl so out of her element.

* * *

An hour later found me sitting at my desk grading papers, at least the room was quiet because the ice queen and her servants were in class along, with the other cookie cut outs that went to this school.

"Hey sam."

Oh shit, damn I'd know that voice anywhere, literally anywhere. I mean I should it was the voice of my ex-boyfriend/current stalker, joey burg. Yet another long twisted story, that makes up my life. When I first got her, I didn't really have any friends besides tucker.

Then I met joey burg, he wasn't exactly another cookie cut out and he seemed sweet. He played guitar, and I don't know why but I've always been a sucker, for a guy with a guitar in his hands. We started talking, and we hit it off pretty well, I mean soon we were going out, and it seemed so perfect.

Key word seemed it was a night I'll never forget, it was the social and he asked me to go up to his dorm and "watch movies", I mean I'd be up there a million times, but this night was different. Little did I know joey had a complete different idea of the definition watching movies?

We got to the dorm, and I had my back turned for one second, and boom the son of a bitch has me pressed up against the wall. I had never been more terrified in my life, I've always had a petite form despite me knowing how to protect myself that night I was completely defenseless.

He had made advances at me before which I refused, mid you I mean for god sakes we were 14, and I just wasn't ready for those types of activities. He starts ripping my clothes off, and I was terrified I mean for god sakes he was raping me.

I thought for sure, I was gonna be violated that night. Then my some miraculous twist of fate he was pulled off me, and I opened my eyes to see tucker with a bat beating the living shit out of joey, I truly believe he would have killed had it have not been for me, damn near dragging tuck off of him.

I haven't even considered dating anyone since that night, it seemed like everyone guy I was attracted to or who was attracted to me, was joey burg. I mean I know I can feel like that forever but right now, even two years later, I'm still not ready to date again.

It doesn't help that joey, has practically stalked me since that night. He'll pop up at random times, he'll be waiting for me outside my dorm, and I'll turn around to see him staring directly at me. He still had a scar over his eye, from the incident with tucker.

He hasn't really tried anything since then, but it's just the uneasiness him being around me brings. Then he'll show up at times like this, when no one is around and just approach like he didn't try to rape me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

I said masking my fear, I hated it, I hated being afraid of anyone especially joey burg. But something in me couldn't help it, not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

"I thought I'd come and visit, my favorite girl."

God that voice just sent chills down my spine, damnit this boy scares the shit out of me I swear.

"Joey gets out of her, before I call security!"  
I told him making idle threats although we both knew I wouldn't do it. Hell I didn't even inform the police when he actually tried to rape, me. No matter how much tucker wanted to, I told him no. the police was for victims, and I was no victims I wouldn't give joey the satisfaction of me calling the police.

"oh please Sam, we both know you not gonna do that."

He said moving closer, towards me, coming to sit on the desk. Why did he like fucking with me, I mean for god's sakes the man's been doing it for the past two years, you think he would get tired, the creep.

Well I'm just gonna ignore him maybe then he'll go away, maybe. Grr just another day, of the life of a girl so out of her element.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

_But there's still rage inside__  
__somebody get me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself_

An hour later found us somewhere, on the outskirts of Arizona, where I suppose were gonna stop for the night. Great instead of getting situated at the hell hole I'm forced to call home, for the two school years, I have to lie on the RV floor in the middle of nowhere.

Oh yeah, can this just keeps getting better and fucking better. I feel the RV come to a stop finally I can stretch my legs, for god's sake. Being cramped in and RV is one thing, being cramped in the RV with my over bearing sister is a complete another.

Yeah this is gonna be a long ass road trip. I step out of the RV slamming the door behind me, I've held out for the past 6 hours, and now I need cigarettes. Yeah don't look at me like that, I've been through a lot, and Paul says cigarettes just add to the "don't fuck with me" image.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one would ever change this animal I have become__  
__And we believe it's not the real me_

I pull out my black lighter with a skull on it, and get my back from my other pocket. I light it while, looking down at my old red conversed, that cover my bare feet. I take a long drag of the little white stick, as I feel my worries go away with it. if only for a little while, as I blow it out.

* * *

**Flash back**

**Paul's pov**

What the hell am I gonna do, how the fuck am I gonna tell him. I mean he's a nice guy he's gonna stick by me right! Damnit I need a fucking cigarette, but I can't have cigarette!

Ding dong

Oh shit, that's him what the hell do I do! Okay Reynolds you can do this, this isn't some random screw this is Danny, your best friend you guys are like to peas in a pod, he'll understand. Okay now I'm talking to myself I need a smoke, like real bad.

I open the door with shaky hands, and it creeks open to reveal the face of my best friend. And he's smoking, damn you Danny, you're making it hella hard to quit.

"Hey what's up phantom?"

Oh yeah Paul, that's how you greet him when you got to tell him this. God I'm such an idiot, he comes in and closes the door behind him, but he just stands there. It was weird like he has so much on his mind.

"Hey blue, I got to tell you something."

He sounds so somber, like it's just god awful news, but come on how bad it could be. Ironically I had some news for him two; he must have noticed the troubled look on my face.

"Are you alright Paul?"

He grabbed my hand in a sign of comfort, for a moment I could see that boy he once was is his eyes. Just as quickly has it came it was gone, replaced was the stone hard face, of the boy he told me to make him. I regret it, I regret making him this way, even if it was who he wanted to be, he was so much better before.

It's my fault though I should have told him "no". but how could I say no to that face, those eyes those baby blue eyes that I would fall in love with, no Paul keep it together girl he doesn't like you that way, hell he doesn't like anyone that way, love isn't what Danny Fenton is looking for, not anymore.

"I have news too"

I told him my voice coming out softer than I intended how I to tell him, my truth was. How was I to tell him what I was carrying? It would surely turn his life upside-down, and besides we weren't together, no he wasn't looking for that.

He didn't want to be together with anyone, maybe the old him did but this Danny this monster I've created, wasn't looking for love.

"me first, mine is big"

"so is mine"

I blurted out, and we both burst onto laughter, I heard a horn honk, what the hell was going on was someone waiting for him. did he have a date.

"I'm pregnant"

"I'm moving"

We both blurted it out at the same time, our eyes widen in shock as we realized what we had just said. He was moving, he was leaving. The horned honked again. How could he leave now, right when our lives were changing, how could he.

Tears leaked from my eyes, before I even realized.

"I'm sorry Paul, I don't want to go, believe me. I have to Paul. I'm so sorry."

He said has I stood there shell shocked I couldn't breathe hell I couldn't even move I just stood there. I felt his lips lightly touch my cheek, as I heard him whisper I'm sorry once more. I heard the horn again, and I heard my door slam.

He was gone; he was really leaving, going somewhere far away. He came over today to say goodbye, he came over to let me know he was leaving, that it was all over. Our little foursome of outcast, who just happened to be friend, was over. And I was pregnant and he was leaving.

* * *

**Flash back ends**

**Danny's pov**

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become__  
__And we believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal_

In and out and breathe in and out and breathe it's like a rhythm letting the smoke spill from my mouth as all my worries float away with it. my mind is running around like reels, as I think about the world I have left behind and the world I'm entering.

I think about what's ahead and what's behind, who I was and who I am. Then I decide yes, I am rude and, disrespectful, and I smoke and do drugs and rink and have sex, and I take things that don't belong to me.

I do these things with my friends, and I did them by choice I chose who I wanted to be and I didn't want to be, it's okay that I like to watch the world burn, and be what society calls a menace, all a while saving people in my other form.

It's okay that I'm being a contraction riding the fence, between good and evil, and I like these things that I have done, and take pride in the drama I have caused. Because I choose it, and this is me.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself__  
__Somebody wake me from this nightmare__  
__I can't escape this hell__(This animal, this animal, this animal__  
__This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)__So what if you can see the darkest side of me?__  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become__  
__And we believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become__  
__And we believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal__  
__(This animal I have become)_

* * *

**a/n: okay so yeah I know danny seems a bit out of character but like I said before this is au and he is older and he didn't have sam and tuck, and he has been through a lot. Don't worry the danny we all no and love is still in there it just is gonna take same to bring him out, so I hope you liked it, and don't worry about paul being pregnant this is strictly DxS**


	3. yup this is hell

**A/okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is chapter 3 and I hope you're enjoying it, if your reviews are any indication I'd say you are. I'm glad you like it okay so this chapter is the chapter where Danny and Sam meet.**

**Oh and vlad is this you guys, and I will be introducing crystal Winchester in this story.**

**So I hope you enjoy, I do not own Danny phantom or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3: yup this is hell**

* * *

**Flash back**

A flashing light surrounded the body of a 40 year old woman with long raven hair, and olive green eyes, and peachy yet fair skin , and when it fade away there stood a 5 year old girl with features strikingly similar.

"Crystal do you know, your mission."

Said Vladimir masters to his pawn, who he had given the ability to age shift. She smiled evilly at him, a glint of pure evil flashing in her eyes.

"My mission is to live as a girl and "grow up" as Samantha Manson's adopted sister. At the age of thirteen I am to get Pamela and Jeremy Manson to send, us to Casper music school of California, and once there I am to gain the trust of the student body. Once Daniel Fenton and his sister jasmine Fenton arrive there, I am to go to Amity Park and murder off the phantoms friends, one by one unless he agrees to join us, or step down. Correct master."

"Precisely my dear precisely"  
the gray haired man remarked back to the make shift child, and he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs, of the Manson manor. The man pressed the door bell, and the door opened to the home and to, the pairs plot.

**Flash back ends**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Vladimir masters set, in the back seat of his limo as he remembered that memory, of the day his long awaited plan began, and now it was almost time for faze two. His cat Maddie was on his lap, and a cigar in one hand ,a glass of scotch in the other.

To the naked eye he looked like any other billionaire, but that was on the surface, on the inside though he was far more sinister. His mind was full of sick and twisted plots, and his heart was cased in a pristine poison.

His soul was nonexistent, yes to the naked eye vlad appeared to be a normal and somewhat trustworthy man, but deep within the bowels with him he was a monster, a sure and unwavering monster. He took another sip of his scotch as he let his lips curve into an evil smile.

He was on his way to Casper, to check on his pawn to make sure all the pieces of the board were playing the game in his direction, he was the king and he'd make sure he brought everyone else to their knees. The wind hit his face as the car moved a little further down the street, the window having itself cracked letting just the right amount of sun hit his face.

"Move one"

The sinister man said to himself as he looked down at the piece of paper, in his hands that held the names of his possible future victims. A sinister laugh erupted from the man, as he took another puff of his cigar, and another sip of his scotch.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

After another sleepless night, jazz started the RV and we were once again on the road, to hell. I slept most of the way; I woke up about an hour out. Flashes of my old life were flashing through my head, it was like I was shedding my skin of that life and growing into a new one, and that scared me.

Who was I gonna be this time, I liked who I was and the life I lead so, I was absolutely terrified of who I was gonna be this time, not that I would ever admit it. I cursed the scenery the more we drove they were like landmarks taunting me, letting me know we were getting closer to my new found hell and farther away, from the place that had been my home my whole life.

Then there's the filling of not fitting in, I mean how could I fit in, in a school filled with rich kids. I mean me, with my old red and white t shirt and my ratter tatter, leather jacket, and my old blue jeans. How the hell am I supposed to fit in here, there's only 1 other scholarship kids.

That's the whole deal anyway, the deal my parents had to make to, save our asses from my mistake. They had to make a deal with my baster arch enemy, who owns the school. You see the dean he hires had this fetish, for fucking with middle class and poor people, so she only has one scholarship kid.

Vlad doesn't want his school to look mean, so he said that if my parents send us there for my last two years and jazz's senior year, he'll pay the bills we can't afford. Yeah when I say vlad I mean vlad master's the billionaire, also half ghost like me.

That's a whole another story, and the other reason I don't want to go, I boycott anything that vlad owns, I mean its vlad.

* * *

Four hours later found jazz and I pulling into the parking lot, of Casper high music school. It's the biggest building I have ever seen, of course coming from the small town of Amity Park, where even our mall is a small son of a bitch.

The building is about 50 foot tall itself, and it must have at least 20 floors, most of the higher ones being full of dorms I assume. The windows are made of pure crystal, and the majority of the building is painted elegant beige, with a pristine outline of white.

Jazz drives around for a bit, before she comes to a stop at a parking square big enough, to house our Fenton RV. I hear jazz remove her seat belt once she stops the car; I've been pretending to be asleep for the past four hours, just to escape her lecturing raft.

"Hear put this in your mouth."

She say's has she comes over to my side, holding out a pack of nicotine gum. Huh she thinks it's that easy to get me to quit. I ignore her as I unbuckle myself, and hope out of the RV. I really don't want to have this "you need to quit" conversation again.

I walk right pass my pissed off sister, as I all but run to the front door.

"Danny, this school as a zero tolerance policy for drink and drugs."

Really jazz, bring up rules you think that's gonna stop me. Oh jazz you don't know me at all.  
"Yeah so did the one back in amity."

I tell her, with a roll of my eyes, as I once again head toward the doors.

"Danny, you are gonna get us kicked out before we even enroll!"  
She told me, getting a few heads to turn, damnit, I don't need this. I walk back over to her and but the gum in my mouth, just to shut her up.

"Happy"

"Very"

She said with a sassy smirk, I once again rolled my eyes, as I turned back around finally opening the door and entering the school. My jaw drops in complete shock. School my ass this fucker looks like a hotel, not a hotel a 5 star hotel.

The floors are tiled in elegant pearl stone, they are alternating black and white, in an attempt to look like a chest board, I assume. Yup this is defiantly owned by vlad. The walls are painted in the same elegant beige that is on the outside of the building, and the ceiling is laced with chandeliers every few feet. No not just chandelier, fucking golden chandelier.

Yes this place has vlad written all over it, oh yeah I'm gonna hate it hear.

Boom

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you alright!"

I look down at my feet, and there's this fairly hot black chick, with these beautiful green eyes. For some reason, I get on the ground and help her pick up her, books. She's by best bet, if I want to find out where to get my room number and key.

"Name"

I tell her, as I finish picking up the last of her books.

"Hey you don't demand me, ask and I might tell you, but I won't be demanded."

Damn geez lady, all I wanted was your name not your ass, she needs a chill pill. Okay Fenton be nice, you want to get to your room and have a smoke you need her help.

"Sorry tell me your name."

I say through gritted teeth, god I don't why she had to be so difficult.

"Try again"

The little bitch says, as she tried to walk away. No way in hell, the little bitch. Grrrr damnit, I caught her by the arm, my nails digging into her skin by default. Her head snapped back and she glares at me.

"Hey listen, I don't care about your name, just tell me where I can get my register packet."

Boom

Before I know it, I'm on the floor, this bitch flipped me over! God what's her problem.

"What's your problem asshole?"

Now isn't this ironic, she wants to know what my problem is. The girl who just Jackie chaned me, in the middle of the hallway for no reason, wants to know what my problem is. Are all people in California this crazy, or is it just the chicks.

"My problem, you just flipped me over, for asking you a question."

I yell at her, while getting up and dusting myself off. My eyes, flash green momentarily, I'm getting annoyed as hell right now. I wish she'd just tell me where to go.

"I don't know how things work wherever you're from, but here we ask people's names not demand them, and when people try to walk away, we let them, or nicely ask them to come back, we don't grab them by them arm like a barbarian. Wherever you're from isn't here."

With that she walked away, her heels clicking in my ears. Well I guess I am finding the office on my own.

* * *

**Sam's pov**

The only good thing I can say about my day so far is that isn't Monday. It's Tuesday. Not that that's much better or anything, but Tuesday has potential at least, Monday is just well Monday. Today went off like any other really.

I woke up stripped; my black silk pajama's combed out my bedhead, and put my hair in my normal ponytail. The I showered, and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I put on my purple lipstick and black eyeliner. I slipped on my black skinny jeans, and my black belly shirt tank top, with a purple oval on it.

I put on my infamous combat boots and headed to breakfast. I had another nasty run in the with the hoe three, and then I went to my desk to do my work. 2 hours later found me, at lunch with tucker, and by default Valerie.

Yeah so pleasant right, and now here I am yet another three hours later, finishing up my work. But I have to stay even longer at work today because were getting two new students, from guess where amity fricken park.

Danny and jazz Fenton, Danny and I used to be friends once upon a time. He was one of the sweetest guys I ever met. I had a huge crush on him back them, but then that night happened. The most horrifying night of my life.

* * *

**Flashback**

Two raven haired 12 year olds walk down the street hand in hand, both of them grinning like the chestier cat. One's eyes were of amethyst and one's eyes were of baby blue. Both their skin a beautiful pale, the full moon reflecting on it beautifully.

"Hey dork, I'll race ya to the park."

Said the raven haired girl, a grin spreading across her purple painted lips a few of her teeth showing. The boys eyes lit up at the girls grin, and the light in her amethyst eyes. Despite being only twelve the two were very much in love not that either would admit the fact out loud, due to fear for rejection.

"Whatever Sam, im a pretty cool guy once you get to know me."

The boy said as he took off, running his red converse beating against the sidewalk, the only light the full moon the hung over head. A blood curdling scream ripped through the air, catching the attention of the young boy. He'd know that voice anywhere.

It was Sam; he turned around darting the other direction to go see what all the fuss was about, only to have his heart in his throat. Low and behold there Sam, with a gun to her head Danny ran to the scene as fast has he could in a desperate attempt to save his best friend.

"Leave her alone!"

The young boy screamed as the fear in Sam's eye's increased, the mugger turned in his head towards Danny now pointing the gun at the boy that was his mistake, and he had underestimated Sam Manson. The girl swiftly kicked him in his back, the man falling down.

As he fell his hand pressed the trigger, and the bullet shot out and hit, Danny in the shoulder, knocking his head against the hard brick wall, knowing him out cold and wiping his memory of the girl before him.

* * *

**Flashback ends**

**Sam's pov**

Danny and I never went to the same school, so we always met at the park, but after that night he never came again. A few days later I'd find out he had forgotten me, and his life before that night, I never saw him again, but even though I'd never admit it out loud, I'm still completely and totally in love with him.

And now after 4 years I have to see him again, I mean how am I gonna do that, how can I. how can I see him after all these years, and act as if I never knew him.

"Hey is the—"

It's Danny, oh damnit he still has those perfect baby blue eyes, and that leather—stop Sam just stop, he doesn't know you your just another stranger to him.

"Can I help you?" I say trying to say uninterested, but failing miserably. I sounded more like a desperate school girl, god he was so cute…

"I'm d-Danny, and I uh erm uh I'm here to amethyst, I mean uh I'm"

"Are you always this articulate?"

Aww the poor baster hasn't changed one bit, same old dork, except he can fill out a t- shirt way better. God is it possible he's gotten even cuter. And now he's smiling that lopsided grin, the lighting in the room hitting his raven hair perfectly.

"I think you're hearing to register, you must be Danny Fenton."

I saw as I feel my cheeks heat up, while fighting the urge to look in his eyes. He smiles some more making my cheeks heat up even, more and I could have sworn I saw the faintest blush flash across his cheeks.

Okay Manson keeps it together, your just wishing on a star, be practical.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not normally stuttering like an idiot. I'm normally a lot better than this."

Well that's shocking; I raise an eyebrow in question but ignore it. Back when I knew him he always acted like that, could he have changed that much in the past four years. He sure as hell dressed a lot different, but on the inside he had to still be the same Danny.

"It's okay, um here's your welcome packet and key, where's jazz?"

I say handing him his stuff, he looks at me weird for a moment, and then I realize my mistake. I'm not supposed to know who jazz is; hell I'm not supposed to know who he is. God I'm such an idiot, now he's gonna think I'm some kind of, stalker.

"Hey how'd you know I had a sister name jazz, ya know if you think I'm hot you don't have to stalk me."

It was as if his hole demeanor completely changed, has if he just became a cookie cut out of every other, teenage boy I'd ever met. Could Danny Fenton, really have grown up to be a cookie cut out? How could that be he was one of the most unique people I'd ever met, he risked his life for me, I don't know anyone else who'd ever do that.

How could he of all people grow into this boy, who stands before me, with the smirk on his face? He leans in close, his eyes going downward, oh hell no.

What happened to the Danny Fenton I knew?

"For your information, I have a list of all the students, Mr. cocky."

It was like I didn't control what I said, it just flew out of my mouth as if this weren't Danny I were talking to, as if it were just another boy. Is that really what Danny had become, just another boy.

"Hey, aren't you in the welcoming committee."

Well that was, out of nowhere, at least his randomness is the same. Did he literally out of the blue, just ask me if I was with the welcoming committee?

"Um yeah"

Way a go Manson, that's all you can say "um yeah" really Manson, that was perfect sarcastic ammo, and you go with um yeah. Grr this is gonna be a long ass year.

"Doesn't the welcoming committee, have to show the news students around, and ya know make em feel comfortable, in the new setting."

Okay seriously this guy was the king of random questions, like seriously what is his deal.

"Yeah so."

"Well you're on the welcoming committee and im a new student, so that means…"

Oh shit, I walked right into this, I literally walked into that. God I am such an idiot, now I have to spend an entire afternoon, with my old best friend, who might or might not have turned into a cookie cut out, all the while keeping it a secret that I know who he is.

Oh yeah this day just keeps getting better and fricken better.

"Well you're out of luck; I'm on shift for the next two hours."

His smirk seemed to get bigger, and he propped himself up on my desk, and sat on it. Yes I'm not kidding the baster actually sat on my desk, and he's smirking about it. Oh yeah this isn't the Danny I know. I know it should annoy me, but it doesn't it plain hurts.

It breaks my heart to see him this way, after knowing him for years and seeing the wonderful uniqueness of his personality, and then to see him again, and to see this. My best friend, my happy go lucky best friend, has turned into yet another cookie cut out, and it absolutely breaks my heart.

"Well then it looks like I'm on shift with you, how can I help boss."

Okay maybe I am a bit annoyed, he fake solutes me, and gets down from my desk, only to rummage through my papers. Is he freaking kidding me!

"Look buddy I don't know what your deal is, but you can't be here I'm at work. I am working; you can't just come in here and get on my desk."

The look on his face remain, he seemed like he had got an evil an idea and he was getting ready to exact it.

"Okay, then go out with me, and I'll leave."

Okay now that's and ass hole he's bribing me to go out with him, I mean for gods sakes part of me, wants to just out of my seat and say yes, and hope that from there we live happily ever after. I can't though, I won't be hurt again, and I refuse to feel as week as I did, that night with joey.

It wasn't exactly the fear of being raped that I hated, it was the hate of feeling weak completely defenseless, I won't ever let myself feel that way again. I can't feel that way again, it hurt too badly, that was the hurt I couldn't take, I would have rather been raped than that.

I know Danny would never rape me, no matter what but, that doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt me.

"No, I'm sorry but I've dated you before, not you but you."

That's what I told him, because it was true this Danny, the one he had become reminded me of joey burg, most teenaged boys do in fact, and I couldn't allow myself to be hurt again. It was true, I was in love with Danny Fenton, but I loved me more.

"Aww come one, Sam I can't be so bad."

He said his baby blues eyes darkened, and his smirk and smile faded away, he looked sad, disembodied like I had taken away his everything. It was as if he was pleading with me, to give him on chance and, let him show me who he really was.

Once again I wanted to jump in his arms, but I decided against it, I had to accept the fact that the Danny I once knew was gone. This cookie cut out was all that was left. Wait a minute how did he know my name.

"How did you know my name?"

A smile lit up his features again, as he looked at me, and once again the battle between my heart and my mind ensued. I mean for god sakes, how much longer would it be before I gave in to one side or the other. Could I completely avoid Danny, or would I end up giving end to his advances.

"Some kid with a red beret, and glasses told me. Apparently everyone else seems to think your name, is either desk girl or butch. You're quite popular around here, but hearing about you is nothing compared to seeing you."

When he said those words, he looked into my eyes his baby blue eyes meeting my amethyst ones, and I could feel him, I feel the meaning in his words, he meant them. He meant every single word, this wasn't just some, bull shit he was saying, to get in my pants or whatever.

Still though it wasn't enough, I wasn't ready to trust him just yet, despite the history we had. I just wasn't ready.

"Danny god there you are, we have to go!"

And saved by the overbearing sister. Jazz rushed, in nodding at me, as she grabbed her welcome packet and keys off the edge of my desk, she grabbed Danny's arm and proceeded to drag him away, from my office. It's weird though; once he was gone it felt like a piece of me went with him.

It was worse than the first time I lost him, I guess I kind of knew our friendship was only temporary, but this time even though I knew I was gonna see him again, it felt like he was walking out of my life once more, and that was far worse than feeling week, or getting raped, or even dying. Losing Danny again, would be the worst pain.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

Hell that's where I'm at I'll tell you, but then there's her, Sam Manson. I've never met a girl like her before; she reminds of this girl I dream about, it's weird how that girl seems so real but yet too good to be true.

Ever since Paul made me, into the ultimate me, I have never been rejected for a date, until now. She was so perfect, I mean her amethyst eyes, and her dark raven hair, and her fair skin. If I were to fall in love, she would be—hold it Fenton, your Danny Fenton, the ultimate Danny Fenton you don't fall in love.

That was that puny you Fenton, ultimate you doesn't fall in love, no matter how perfect or smart and intelligent, and independent—no no no, you don't talk about her like she's a goddess. She's just another girl, who's fucking perfect.

Damnit shut up little voice, I hate you little stupid voice

_You know I'm right_

Shut up

_You can't not fall in love with her_

Damnit, whatever you know what even if I did fall in love with her, it's obvious she's not interested, I mean why would she be, she's not just another, fuck. She's sam. She deserves better.

_What about you_

Shut up, look I'm tired of arguing with you.

_Too bad I'm your conscience_

You're an asshole that's what you are

"Danny are you alright?"

Great, now she knows I'm talking to myself.

"Jazz, do you think I could ever get a nice girl."

I ask her; shocked that even I asked that. I mean why would I care if I couldn't get a girl with morals, why do I care so much about the damn desk girl anyway. I mean what's so special about her…

_Oh you mean besides the fact that you fell in love with her, the moment you saw her. _

Shut up

"No"

I jaw dropped damn near to the ground, my own sister, the girl who is always in my corner doesn't think I can get a nice girl. I can't believe it, I was expecting a "you can do anything you set your mind to." Or a "sure you can Danny, I believe in you."

But never did I suspect, a no, just a flat out not I don't think you could get a nice girl. The room fell silent for a moment; the only sound was the air conditioning, and the creak of the spring under my bed. The bed that we were currently sitting on.

"Danny, I've watched you over the past 2 years make an ass of yourself. You've taken girls out and broke millions of hearts, and I've seen you do it time and time again, so no I don't think you could get any nice girl, especially Sam Manson. I know that and I only saw the girl a few seconds."

"Well I'll prove you wrong, not only will she go out with me, but she'll fall in love with me. I'm gonna make her fall in love with me."

Okay yeah I know how that sounded, but I promise my agenda is totally different with sam. Jazz scoffs, her small form getting up off the bed, taking a stance with her hand on her hip.

"And just how, do you propose to do that?"

She asked as she raised an eyebrow, in curiosity. Clearly she was underestimating all that was the ultimate Danny Fenton.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna."

I told her defiantly, I was going to, I needed to my life depended on it. I didn't know why but, I just had to Sam Manson had to fall in love with me.

"No you won't, I won't let you. I won't let you break yet another heart."

That's what she thought of me, that Sam was another one of my games. I mean it's a fair assumption considering Paul and I used to bet on who we could get dates with, extra points for getting them into bed and breaking their hearts.

I know so awful, but extremely fun. Jazz was wrong for once though, Sam was different I don't know why. It's like something is drawing me to her, and I can't ignore it, I just need to be around her like I need air to breathe. It's reckless I know, to be this attached to someone you have barely meant, but I feels like I know her.

It feels like I know everything about her, and the things I don't know about her, I need to learn. It's killing me, I mean I can't take it, but I can't control it.

"It's different with her."

She rolled her eyes, at me another scoff passing her lips. I knew she believed Sam was just my latest haunt, but she was so much more, and I wanted to deny it. God I really did cause it was crazy it was complexly insane, for me to feel this way about a stranger.

I couldn't help it.

"Oh please I've heard this all before. I really care about this one jazz, and a week later you're on to the next one. You're not gonna do this Danny, I won't let you."

She said glaring at me while stomping her foot, this is what I get for opening up to her; huh I thought that's what she wanted.

"news flash jazz, you're not mom you can't tell me what to do, just get out jazz."

I was so done with this conversation, if she wasn't gonna give me the benefit of the doubt then fuck her, she can kiss my ass. I heard her scoff once more, as she left the room the doors closing behind her. My eyes now returning to their normal hue, from flashing green at jazz.

I began to grab both my room key and the one to the RV and prepared to go to our vehicle, to get my luggage.

"Hey, we met earlier I'm tucker Foley."

Oh yeah he was the guy with the red beret, and glasses he must be Sam's friend. He stuck out his hand for me to shake, and I gladly shock it. He seemed like a nice enough guy, I'm glad I didn't get some asshole to room with.

"Danny Fenton, nice to meet you."

All of a sudden his friendly demeanor changed it was as if, I had shape shifted into his worst enemy, what the hell is this guy's problem. He released my hand like it held a disease; he sent me a glare as he walked to his side of the room.

Okay so maybe he wasn't, such a cool guy after all.

"So you're that guy, huh."

Okay now I was really confused, he knew me. What the hell maybe there is some other Danny Fenton, or what.

"um did I do something to you."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, okay now he's really pissing me off, like what the hell did I do.

"Stay away from Sam, and were cool."

Okay now I see what this is about, he either as a crush on her or he's is like her makeshift brother, either way it's Sam's choice who she hangs out with, and despite the fact he's a few inches taller than me, he's not gonna keep me away from her.

"Hey, Sam can decide for herself, who she wants to be around."

I said looking back at him and returning his glare, as my eyes flashed green for a second. He just glared once more, and went to his side of the room. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the room, to go get my stuff.

Yup this place is hell.

* * *

**a/n: okay so I hope you like it so far, yeah spoiler danny and sam will get together, so don't worry, actually there relationship will move fairly quickly, but not two quickly, so yeah. And if your wondering who I'm pairing tucker and jazz with the answer is eachother, TxJ is my second favorite ship besides DxS so yeah, I pair them a lot. I haven't decided when danny and tuck will become friends, but I think I decided that they wont get along intitally.**


	4. wonderings

**A/okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is chapter 4 I hope you're enjoying it so far. Okay so yeah I'm sorry the relationship in the last chapter looked like it was gonna take a long time to come to fruition but that is not the case so don't stop reading, they will be together for the majority in the story, I think I'm gonna make em a couple at least by the 6****th**** chapter if not before, so don't worry.**

**Alright let's get this party started, it seems like people like this story like way more than I expected. Check out running from the grime which is now finished, so yeah I know it ends on a cliffhanger but there will be a sequel at some point down the line, and for all of you who read the highway, I decided there will be a sequel for that as well.**

**As for my two oc's ham and skillet ham is the girl and skillet is the boy, so yeah that's not their real names, but Danny and his friends all had nicknames, ham and skillet are the only two in the group who were only referred to by their nicknames all the time. Paul's nick name was blue because she dies her hair, navy blue. And Danny's nickname is phantom (I know original right) no they don't know his secret, but they just think Danny so obsessed with phantom. You'll learn more about them, and there relationship with each other, in Danny's flashbacks, that will occur throughout the story**

**Okay also, guys I finished a cover art for this story, and I will post it soon. I hope you guys like it. as all of you who read the summary of this story, you know it's musical I know you're think 'um Hun this is fanfiction, meaning reading what the fuck do your dumbass mean, musical. Believe me it can be don't and you will see. Oh and if any of you want me to put a song in the musical let me know and I'll try and incorporate it.**

**Out of curiosity when Valerie met Danny, how many of you actually knew it was her, because I implied it, but I never out right said it was Val, so I want to know who knew. Also a guy this part in Sam's pov is what Sam was doing when Danny was in his room.**

**Okay on with the show**

**Okay time to deal with the reviews all of you who have accounts I responded to you via, pm so I'm just gonna respond to the guest, because I have a policy to always respond. Alright let's start with aj**

**A J: thanks for reviewing I totally appreciate it.**

**(I'm not sure if the two guest who didn't put a name or two different people, or just the same people, either way)**

**Guest one: "**Amazing chapter, over doing it with the commas a little but other than that, BRAVO! :D" **was your review I'm glad you liked it and I'll try and work on the comma's I hope you keep reading.**

**Guest two: you said **"Whoo, that's a relief, I was kind of scared there for a sec I mean Paul's pregers and she talkin like it was Danny's and that AN really helped calm me down, or I misinterpreted it and the baby really is Danny's? O.M.G I'm not wrong am I? The baby's not Danny's is it? Oh well I'll freak later. BTW's awesome chapter, comma over flow again but oh well.! :O" ** okay to a response yes it is Danny's kid, but this is strictly DxS you'll see where I'm going with this, Danny doesn't feel that way for Paul.**

**Anyway I'm glad I've gotten such a good response**

* * *

**Chapter 4: wonderings**

* * *

**Sam's pov**

After Danny left, I found myself sitting at my desk finishing my work. Until tucker came, and I was interrupted. Tucker is my best friend, I mean he's like the brother I never had, but he's been unnecessary over protective since the joey incident.

To be honest, the incident changed us both. Rape is one of those things, that is kind of 'oh how sad, the poor thing' until it you almost, get your hymen taken away. Yeah then you see it so differently, and you see the world differently to.

You look at every passing person differently, hell you look at yourself differently, and you question your friends, and your judgment. You question your whole life, and that's just coming from a girl who only almost got raped, I can't even imagine a person who actually had got raped.

Then that leads me down the thought pattern that I'm being a total dram queen, as cliché as that sounds. Because I'm still not over something that happened damn near two years ago, and it didn't even actually get completely raped.

I mean people have been through way worse, so do I still get the right to be affected. Do I still get the right to look at people differently, especially boys? Do I still get the right to start carrying pepper stray, because as I learned that night, I'm not as tough as I think I am.

Do I still get the right to turn down Danny, and other guys cause, I'm scared of how they might hurt me. How they might betray me. Do I still get the right to think of other way's I might get betrayed, and be more cautious when choosing who to put in my right.

Do I still get the right, to keep my combat boot on at all times, except for showering and swimming. Do I get the right to wonder, what couldn't happened that night if tucker hadn't have come that night. If not, what rights do I get, do I get any at all.

Am I wrong, for turning down all those guys, after the incident? Do I get the right to be hurt, from being called a butch? Or do, I not get that right because I'm not a lesbian, do only actually lesbians get that right.

Am I even hurt at all, or do I just feel guilty for ever dating, joey do I just feel guilty for having to be rescued, or not being able to rescue myself. Was I that desperate, to trust joey, to even dare to believe in the possibility, that I might love him.

There was a time that I thought I did. I wonder all the time, how that different that night could have gone, if I had have worn my combat boots. Or maybe if tucker, hadn't have been able to beat him off. Or what if, joey and I hadn't have been drinking.

I mean the only reason, I was drinking was because I knew my mom would hate it, of course I didn't want to drink because, that's all the popular kids, do especially the hoe 3. So what if I hadn't had a mom who accepted me. Would I have ever dated joey?

Would they have ever, adopted crystal it seems I always wonders and never knows. I wonder most of all, if I will ever have the answer. I wonder…

* * *

"Hey Sam what's up."

Oh shit, this is perfect now I have to tell tuck about my date with Danny. Not date I mean showing, yeah showing I'm showing him the school. It's not a date despite, what Danny says. I can't let it be a date. Tuck's not gonna like this, he's my self-proclaimed protector, not that I need one.

I have my combat boots, I don't need his protection, but convincing him of that, is easier said than done. Okay Manson you can't do this, just say it.

"I have a date tonight, I mean a showing, not a date, I mean how could it be a date, not a date, okay I'm gonna shut up."

I was blushing furiously, just thinking about the possibility of a date with Danny. No not date, were not dating, it not a date, I don't date. I mean I have to some time, I don't want to be an old maid, but I can't yet. I just can't, even if it was with Danny.

Come on Manson, he's not Danny; it's just what's left.

_But you know you'd jump any form of Danny's bones, anytime anywhere._

Shut up

_Nah I don't think I will_

I hate you

_Too bad I'm your subconsciousness._

Damnit

"So wait you, have a date but you don't have a date." Poor tuck he was so confused, he wanted scowl at the fact that I have a date (which I don't by the way)

_Yeah whatever helps ya sleep at night?_

Yeah anyway, he was all confused, and the other part of him wanted, to smirk at fact I was, stuttering like an idiot. He ended up asking me what the hell I met.

"Wait so, do you have a date or don't you."

"I don't." and yeah I was still blushing, like a fool and grinning like the chestier cat, but that was not my fault my face had a mind of its own, and that was that. It's so weird how part, of me was so annoyed with the fact that I have to see Danny, tonight but then the other, part is jumping to joy at the prospect.

Damn you internal battle…

"So then why are you grinning like the chestier cat?"

He smirked, yeah I think tuck is bipolar or something, one minute he was, about ready to go all god fathers on em, and now he's teasing me about having a crush, on him which I don't.

_Yeah because you're in love with him._

Again shut up. Anyway yeah I'm gonna send tuck to get tested.

"Look dork, I don't have a date and I'm not in love with Danny Fenton." I told him still blushing, and grinning. I am really pissed at my face right now. "Yeah and I'm the king of England." Okay that was cliché tuck, real cliché.

"The guy is black mailing me to go out with him, technically." Okay all things considered I shouldn't have said that, because I really don't have to go out with him, which I'm not I'm familiarizing him with the school, and I won't enjoy it.

_Yeah I'm sure you won't_

Why did my subconsciousness inherit, my sarcasm. "He's doing what!" Yeah I really shouldn't have said that. "Hey tuck, I need to talk to you." Fricken great Valerie swoops in and needs to talk to tuck, before I can set him straight about Danny.

Oh yeah this day just keeps getting better and friken better.

_At least you get to see Danny tonight_

shut up

* * *

**Danny's pov**

I lay back on my bed, with a thud who knew carrying a semesters worth of luggage, to a floor 13 could be so exhausting. Then we can add that to the fact, that my roommate thinks I'm gonna do something to Sam, and so does my sister.

Then there's the fact that, jazz stole my cigarettes and my weed and my, beer yeah like I said this is hell. Oh and let's not forget the fact, that the bitch in the hallway, the one who jakie chaned me, yeah she dates my roommate. I got to admit, the way this school operates is pretty cool. I barely enrolled and I already know the 411.

I know who's the elite, who's at the bottom who dates, who. Who the goodie two shoes are, who the rebels are. Who's in "spiltsville" as the paparazzi puts it. When I say paparazzi, I mean Matthene Rivers, the head of the school tabloid club.

You see they call this school music school, mainly singing they don't do instruments here. But it's not all singing, it's like mini Hollywood, all cramped in one school. Yeah I know fun right… so basically they have the drama, kids that also sing, and they have the dance kids, that also sing, and then they have P.S.C Paulina Sánchez, star rose, crystal Winchester there the school's main singing group. The school paparazzi's tabloid called caper's inquirer, say there the next big thing. Once they graduate, they got a bunch of record labels ready to take them in.

Right now though they just do covers, of a bunch of pop music. I hate pop music, me personally I like rock, and country yeah I know there so far, from each other, and then I have low key fetish for rap. Come on though they had half naked half chicks in there videos.

Anyway, Paulina star and crystal, there hot but their voices are so annoying, and that Paulina got an ass on her, and those tits, don't even get me started on those tits, I'm thinking maybe before Sam and I start dating, I could have a nice foursome with them.

Of course Paulina and star have boyfriends, but hey when has that ever stopped me. Wait a minute did I just say, 'start dating'. I don't date, oh no not date not me, the closest I've ever come to dating was me and Paul, and we were just friends with benefits, I don't date.

_Things change_

Shut up, I like my like, I like my threesomes, and my blunts, and my life, I love it. it's who I am now, I'm the ultimate Danny Fenton. I don't date.

_That doesn't mean you're not lonely…_

Shut up, no I don't date, even if it's sam. Hell especially if it's Sam, she's probably a virgin, hell the way all these stuck up sons a bitches her talk about, her she probably never even gets asked out. Which makes no since because she's beautiful, and smart, and sarcastic, and beautiful and she had these eyes, oh god these eyes, yeah what the hell is wrong with the guys at this school.

I couldn't touch her, no I couldn't, because she's Sam damnit what makes her so different, why is she making my heart beat, me stutter over my words, and my cheeks heat up. why do I want her to fall, in love with me.

_To even the score_

Shut up no, that can't be it. I can't love her, let alone be in love with her. No that's impossible. Damnit why the hell do I want her nay need her so bad, what it is.

_You've dreaming about her since you were 12_

No that's not here I can't see that girls face

_**"Hey dork, I'll race ya to the park."**_

_**Scream**_

_**Gunshot**_

_**Raven hair**_

_**Ametyst eyes**_

_**Pale skin**_

_**Full moon**_

Damnit why can't I see her face, no it couldn't be her. Who got shot, is it a dream or a memory. Why can't I remember my childhood, my whole childhood is a blank slate. In my weaker moments, I find myself wondering, who I was back then. Did I have friends, what ever happened to that girl?

So what does, it mean it couldn't be her.

_Maybe it was fate_

No coming her, is punishment not fate, there is no way the girl in that dream

_Memory_

Whatever, she's too good to be true. She's a tease a joke, a dream girl a thought of a girl that isn't real, and even if she was why the hell would she want me.

_Maybe she doesn't want the ultimate Danny Fenton; maybe she wants the real Danny Fenton_

Shut up, shut up, that kid that loser, that whip is dead and gone. Sam is just a desk girl

_Who happens to look like dream girl, either way she might be the missing piece to your first twelve years, of life and your frozen heart._

I'm gripping the sheets, sweat beading down my forehead, could it be, could Sam and I have been friends, could she be my childhood. Could I have loved her? No damnit even if, even if, we were friends what does it matter.

We're not now, she's obviously moved on she doesn't have amnesia, so even if we were friends, apparently were not anymore. So why does that hurt, why does it hurt, to think that were not friends anymore.

Damnit, why am I wondering this. Why did I come here? Was it fate, not it wasn't I'm the ultimate Danny Fenton, that's who I am I don't need to remember who I was before.

_Maybe not but who want to, you want to know who you are, and you want to be love by Sam Manson_

Let's pretend for a moment, that I am completely and totally in love with her. Then what, she obviously isn't that girl from a long time ago, and even so if she is then she doesn't want to remember me. So why should I care.

_Stop denying it, you do care_

I never have before, the only girls I've ever cared about are either family or Paul and ham. And I didn't love Paul or ham, ham was like another sister to me, and Paul was well complicated, but I never loved her, maybe I do love her in a weird way. But I'm not in love with her; she's not my quote unquote Mrs. Write. I care for her, I like being around her, but I couldn't love her.

I never did, I never even wanted, to so why now. Why all of a sudden non family girls, are more than just a good fuck, why now am I even considering being in love.

_Not girl's Sam on girl who you are in love with._

No I can't be in love, I don't even know who I am, you can't love a blank slate, clean as a sheet of paper, how could she love me, so why should love her.

_You don't just love her, you are completely and totally undeniably in love with her, and you know it whether it's mutual or not, you're in love with her._

Even if I was in love with her, let pretend I am in love with her, for a second which I'm not. What if it's just a phase you know there are different levels of love? There's puppy love, then there's love like me and Paul have, your around each other for a while and you think maybe you're in love, then you think about it, and you realize it's just not there, you're not in love with that person you're in love with being in love. Then there's real true love, deep unbreakable cliché love.

What if I'm not in love with her, what if it's just another phase?

_We have amnesia if you are able to remember her, of all people her through amnesia you are in love, real deep unbreakable love, make no mistake about it, Sam Manson is the one for us._

Shut up…

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

An hour in a half later found, Danny in his dorm fully dressed, and ready to pick up his makeshift date, of course the boy still in denial, and an internal battle about the whole ordeal, part of the young halfa knew he was in love with her, then the other part, wanted to keep being 'the ultimate Danny Fenton'.

Being him gave him a since of security, of knowing that no one would mess with him, and he liked that. He didn't want to be the victim anymore, and the boy aloud his obsession with that fact, to turn him into a person he never though he'd be.

Of that brought, on another internal battle, part of him loved being the so called ultimate Danny Fenton, and then the other part, hated himself for being the ultimate Danny Fenton, and wanted nothing more than to just be him.

It seemed like that part of him increased, when he "met" Sam Manson, he didn't understand it, and perhaps he never would but she made him, want to be better. It had only been an hour and a half of "knowing her, and her (as far as he knew), and he already wanted to be better for her. Of course since he didn't remember, the pair was best friends since they were 5, after they met at the park, it made it a lot harder to accept and understand. But never the less, he took the pack of gum jazz as given him earlier, and begins to chew.

He didn't know why, he could have easier drove the RV to a local store, and used his fake id to by a pack, of cigarettes, but something prevented the young boy. The boy having changed out of his, red and white t shirt, but on a navy muscle t, showing off his lanky but well defined muscles.

The shirt sporting a picture of the late music artist bob Marley with a blunt hanging from his mouth, and on the back of the shirt it said "I'm only wearing this, because bob got high". Memories of the time, him and Paul bought those shirts, the girl having a, tank top, belly shirt version of the shirt.

Danny smiled sadly and fondly at the thought, memories of getting stoned with the girl as well as ham and skillet flashing threw his head has well. The boy put on a snap back hat with his Danny phantom logo, on it. His skillet had bought it for him, when he lost a bet to Danny, because he didn't have too much money, and knew Danny "just loved Danny phantom" of course none of his little posy, knew the extent of this, only jazz knew his secret.

For pants, the 16 year old male wore his same jeans he had on earlier. He walked out of his dorm, and headed for the stairs but not before running into, his roommate. His roommate who had the wrong, idea of him.

"Who do you think you are, putting your nails in Valerie, sexually harassing Sam? You leave Sam and Val alone." The normal chipper attitude, of the black boy gone. He was angry, he was in 'protector mode' and there was something off about the likes of Danny, something very off.

"Look, just because I'm not rich, doesn't mean I'm some kind of serial killer, rapist or whatever. I not mad okay."

The boy said in response, walking back toward the elevator trying to avoid, the pointless conversation, he was going to see Sam regardless.

"For your information I'm a scholarship kid, and Sam" said, your black mailed her into going out with her." Well how's that for ironic, the one kid the only friken who was a scholarship kid, and could possibly understand him, hated his god given guts, over a misunderstanding.

Tucker grabbed Danny, by the arm and pulled him back into the conversation, he wasn't getting away that easy. He was Sam's self-proclaimed, protector and to him Danny, was just another joey burg.

"Look stay away from sam." The boy said putting emphasis on each word, he was serious he didn't want to see hide nor tail, of Danny around Sam, but naturally the boy realized, that he needed to be at the social, seeing it was Tuesday after all, so he left the conversation at that, and headed for the elevator leaving Danny to take the stairs.

* * *

13 flights of stairs and a stop at the student store, for lilacs Danny arrive at, Sam's office. "Hey Sam." The young boy said, as he found the girl still sitting at her desk, barrier knew deep in her work.

At the sound of the boy's voice, the young Goth girls head jumped, up a grin splitting her face into. Of course she tried, to stifle it but that was the very definition of impossible. "Hey" the girl replied once again attempting in vain, to sound disinterested about the whole idea.

"Come on Sam, time to go, get your head out the book, and let's go." The boy said walking closer to her desk, gently grabbing her hand, and laying the flowers in them. Upon noticing he had brought flowers, she smiled inwardly after getting over the initial shock.

He had fallen into the Danny she knew, once again but like before just as quickly has it came, it was gone. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling their bodies, together Sam giving everything she had into hiding her blush. "We better get to the social where there are witnesses." He whispered seductively in her hear.

The revelation of what he was implying made the Goth girl jump back, releasing them both from the warm embrace, she was in utter shock. Of course she knew he would ever actually rape her, but just the fact that would joke about things made her squirm.

She hated jokes, like that, but never the less, she laid the flowers gently on her desk and got up allowing the halfa to see what she was wearing. She had on an all-black party dress it was thick spaghetti trapped, and it had like a corset look at the top, and then from the hips it proofed out, and it stopped mid-thigh.

It was rather short for her taste, but Matthene rivers, from the tabloid club, one of the only girls who she actually got along with, had talked her into it. of course she was Sam, and she normally wouldn't give into peer pressure, but Matthene made a good argument, the girl always had a way with words.

She was one of the only people besides tucker, who knew she wasn't actually talent less. Anyway after putting on her black choker and her twin wrist bracelets. And her normal purple lipstick, and her black eyeliner. As she always did the Goth girl topped off, her outfit with her infamous combat boots.

Danny's jaw dropped at the sight I mean she was, the most beautiful person she had ever seen, before but then he saw her dressed up, purposely trying to look good, I mean the boy could barely breath. Of course he knew it wasn't a real date, despite how much they both secretly wished it was. But he's take what he could get.

The pair locked, arms and begin to walk into the social. Danny had agreed to use, his first month free pass to get Sam in. which once again surprised her, it seemed he was always surprising her, would he always surprise her she wondered.

* * *

**a/n: okay yeah I know it's so friken short, but there's a reason for that. The next scene needs to be another, chapter because, if not it's gonna get to clunky and I don't want that, but I'm gonna change my mind and give you a second update back to back give me a few days at the most. i know i know your probably pissed that i didn't show the social in this chapter, but i promise it will be well worth the wait. the social will be extremely interesting. then there's the fact that tuck and danny, are still at odds and i'm sorry dont worry they will be friends... eventually.**


	5. decisions

**A/okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is chapter 5 and you guys are lucky, I'm updating again because I love you so much, please check out the price for Danny which I just updated by the way. Okay so let's get this party started; there will actually be songs in this chapter, so you'll get to see what I mean by, musical.**

**Also this fic will include all genre's including country, rock, pop, r&b ,rap, and old school, maybe songs from musicals, and some opera as well. If you have any suggestions of songs you would like in this fic leave a review or pm me saying so.**

**Okay I wasn't sure if I was gonna do this for this story, but I though hey what the hell, I midst well. I just love quotes, it just a thing of mine. So what I do sometimes, is at the author's note in the beginning of the story, I normally is I put quotes dedicated to each charter, so you can see where there at. You'll get it, if you don't already.**

**Also as for the rap battle things thing I own that, infact assume I own all songs If I don't put an author's note before it saying that I don't own it.**

**Quotes:**

**To Sam:**

**Clark, love isn't about playing it safe. It's about risks. Unless you're willing to put yourself out there, you'll never know.**

**~Lex luthor ;smallville**

**To Danny:**

**"Everybody needs his memories. They keep the wolf of insignificance from the door."****~Saul Bellow**

**Okay also I'm really glad you guys once again reviewed and enjoyed my story, thank you I've never got so many at one time, omfg I know there's people with a lot more, but still I am so grateful please keep reading and reviewing thanks.**

**Welcome to **

**Chapter 5: decisions**

* * *

**Sam's pov**

I am completely and utterly confused, yes more than I was before. You how I said Danny changed, and everything well not I'm not so sure, I mean he brought me flowers. Then again he "joked" about raping, which by the way I know he'd never do, but it still scared the shit out of me.

It's like one minute he's the Danny I've known since I was five and then the other minute, he's the asshole who I want nothing to do with. Why can't he just be one way or the other? Or maybe he's really still the Danny I knew and just is pretending to be, this asshole.

_Yeah that's called wishful thinking Hun_

Yeah whatever, so anyway he brought me lilacs, which by the way are my favorite flowers, yeah doesn't ask why. Anyway were arriving here at the social, and I hate the social but tuck performs here, and you know I have to be a supportive friend, so I come to every social.

"Hey Danny, over there." I tell him, he looks down at him with utter curiosity, in those big blue eyes, and for a second once again there's my Danny, and I mean the Danny I know, not my Danny-

_Whatever helps you sleep at night honey?_

I point to a messy circle filled with a bunch of rap fans, and in the middle is, tuck and some other guy. Then over by the wall, at a dj booth is mikki, yeah the mikki Valerie's girlfriend, she's the dj. Tuck and the other guy, both have mikes attached to their shirts, and in the middle of the circle on the side, is joey burg.  
Yeah he's the camera, and the camera connects to a projector on the wall, so that the people not in the circle can look at the projector and see the battle. In laments terms a rap battle, is where to rappers, make up rhyming insults for their opponent off the top of their heads.

"Let's get ready to ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumble!" screams mikki from the booth, and the beat starts, tucker the reigned champion is last so his opponent is first.

* * *

**(A/n: okay yeah I wrote this rap, and I know some of em doesn't really rhyme as much as they should but I wrote both, the nameless dude and tuck's rap, and there not exactly the cleanest things, so if your offended by cursing skip over the raping portion. Viewer digression advised.**

* * *

"So this is him, mista champion. Sorry to offend cause I forget your royalty, when's the next time you having tea with the queen. So I'm sure you got stacks of green, oh wait I forgot you broke ass don't live behind a gate. Yeah I know that was a low blow, but then again so was you cheating on yo girl with them hoes. So let me get this right, you walk the walk and talk the talk, so how you gonna feel with grey outlines you in chalk. I guess you forgot your swag at home, what the fuck is this…"

The guy says, as he walks up to tuck, and flicks his shirt. Yeah I know it sounds like tuck, is about a lose his title now, but trust me I've seen this many time before, tuck knows how to pack a punch so to speak, and even though I know nothing about rap, trust me this guy isn't that good.

"… Steve fucking urkel, or maybe you tryina look like a yellow ass turtle. I guess you tryna cover up yo naps on yo head, cause you got mutha fuckin Paris sitting in red. Oh yeah you must be the champion, did you show yo scholarship in the pantheon. So let me ask you a question, whose clit did you; have to lick to get up in this bitch."

Okay really, yeah this is why I hate rap, that was the most derogatory, thing I have ever witness, it was sexist and disrespect, the asshole picked on his clothes social, status, and his "relationship" with personally I don't mine the cursing myself, because I swear like a sailor.

I hope tuck gets him good.

"Okay well thank you that was um yeah rude as fuck. Anyway time for Casper's own champion, tucker Foley."

Yeah that was matt, my best and only female friend, we just get along so well and have a lot in common, except for she's kind of a slut, and no I'm not insulting her, she refers to herself as a slut, but she is classy with it, and she's easy to get along with.

Anyway tuck whispers, to some girl something, and then she comes back with some drink, and holds it for him, god I'm worried about this. Ever since tuck hit his growth spurge, and became all "famous" he can be a little, erm impulsive. Yup I'm worried.

"You're damn right I'm the champion, but maybe we should focus on you. I find it funny how you can talk about me, and Val when you aint had a girl since you was two. Oh wait I forgot, that fat bitch, moo moo. She had the thunder in them thighs, and the bitches' stomach was at her knees. I bet instead of asking for a good fuck, the bitch said "food please" Aww you looking nervous you want to shed a tear, matter fact let me ask the queen if you could borrow a hank, maybe then your stop worrying bout what's in my mother fuckin bank. What's next you gonna talk about my momma, I guess this is that all my mother fuckin children, drama. Wait a minute let's look at this, we all know why your mama got rich, it involves her on her knees her mouth open wide, I bet you can guess what the fuck was inside. Oh yeah now you wanna run and hide. Did you bite off more than you could chew; you want to be a little bitch, go to the petting zoo. Oh I'm sorry did I make you look like boo boo the fool. So you wanna know who's clit I liked to get up in this bitch, it was yo mama's and the bitch was stankin. So before you come talkin bout me, why don't you go ask yo damn self who you tryna be. Those are my words of advice, heed em before who fuck with tucker foley…"

Oh shit, oh shit no, he's grabed that cup from the girl, oh god, damnit tuck.

"… the queen may like tea but tucker foley his ass likes coffee."

And he threw the coffee on the poor baster. Yeah I told you tuck could get impulsive. Yeah I know now I sound like a hypocrite, cause tuck said worse shit, that the other guy. This why a hate rap, and stage tucker. You see when tuck's on stage he acts like a total asshole; he'd never say some shit like that in everyday life.

Or through coffee, on anyone, I can't believe him actually through coffee on that guy. I can't believe it.

"Well he had charisma, you can give him that."

Oh I almost forgot he was there. Yeah Danny was behind me this whole time, emerged in the first portion of the Casper high social. Normally I would stay, for the rest of the rapping, they'll have about six or seven more poor basters, battle tuck, and them paulina star and crystal, sing on the stage for like an hour, but I normally walk out, after tuck does his thing, but tonight I just I'm so done.

I can't believe he did that.

"Danny I'm gonna go take a breather." I say lamely as I leave the room, if I watch this anymore, I Valerie won't have to outline tuck in chalk I'd do it my friken self. All I can here is my own angry breathing, and the sound of my combat boots against the wall.

I guess Danny didn't follow me, why do I feel hurt by that. It's not like it was an actual date.

_Only because you told him no_

Shut up, I can't date him, I just couldn't I know the end result. Let's get real, he was too good for me back then, and he was too good for me now.. So what he asked me, out, I'm the first girl he had a conversations with, here, once he meets the hoe 3, I'll be a distant memory.

_Oh yee of little faith, and lots of stupidity_

Shut up, he can't fall in love with me, and that's what I need, so I can't pursue it at all, I refuse to be another statistic, of a broken hearted girl. I couldn't survive that, I lost Danny once, but losing him this way, I couldn't survive it.

_It's better to have loved and lost, than to never love at all._

No it's better to love a person who loves; you in return, no not love in love. He doesn't want love, he wants lust, and I can't be hurt again, so fuck off.

_You can't, control who you love_

I can try…

_Too bad you don't want to_

Shut up

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Unbeknownst to Sam, her halfa date did follow her just in his own way. As soon as she left, he went to the bathroom, and followed her invisibly. Once he found where she went, he went and changed back and went to the secluded roof top, where she was.

The wind blowing through her hair, the light of the full moon shining, down on her. This was the only place Sam Manson, could be herself, she was always herself, but there was a part of her that could only be expressed by singing, and she did sing.

She sung beautiful and only tucker knew, not even matt knew. It was her little secret that she didn't want anyone to know. You see in caper, being elite met singing the best, and have far as singing went Sam Manson was damn good.

And when she came, up there all her problems seemed to float away.

* * *

**(a/n: I do not own clarity by zed.)**

* * *

"_High dive into frozen waves__  
__Where the past comes back to life__  
__Fight fear for the selfish pain__  
__It was worth it every time__  
__Hold still right before we crash__  
__Cause we both know how this ends__  
__Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass__  
__And I drown in you again..."_

The girl jumped and screamed when she heard, clapping hands and the door creak open, and she turned around to meet the smirking face, of Danny Fenton.

"so why do you let everyone think, that you're nothing more than a desk girl, when you sound like a miracle, an angle something that doesn't even exist. But yet, you do."

The boy said moving closer, and closer to the girl until he was standing so close, that they could both, feel each other's heart beats. For a moment, the pair just stood there in silence, the boy slightly towering over the girl at 5.9 and the gothic beauty, at 5.5 in a half.

The moon light was shining over them both, and only sounds were just there racing hearts. The same racing hearts the pair had, that night. That fateful night, were there friendship and Danny's memory came crashing down.

That awful night, were everything went to shit for the pair. The silence was no more.

"if you tell anyone, I swear if you tell, one soul, I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't."

The girl growled, she did trust him deep down, but the memories made the man, and Danny Fenton didn't have his memories. In his mind, he thought he was always a friendless, loser so he asked Paul to change him.

"Hey look, if you don't want anyone to know, then they won't. Believe me, I know what's it's like to have a secret, and part of you wants to tell the world, because your secret, of something, big it's a part of you. But then you have the rational side, of you and you decide not to tell them. Your secret is yours I won't tell. I promise."

The boy said looking into her eyes, and she looked back there gazes intertwining, and for that moment in time, nothing else existed but the pair, and there flushing faces and racing heartbeats.

"Will you sing for me, Sam please sing for me.". The boy whispered, into her hair, there close proximity seeming to be no matter, to the pair of teens she felt his hot seductive breath on her ear, and his angelic voice, made her spine shiver. Sam backed away from there warm embrace, but not going too far away, she was still close to him.

He expected her to protest, to tell him to get lost, but she didn't. she put her head down her, her hair covered most, of her face, as if in shame. With all the least blushing the boy could, muster up her walked over to her, and gently lifted her chin, so she looked into is baby blue gaze.

The air around the so hot, with passion and fire, and lust, and love. The air around them was damp and humid, mirroring there racing hearts, he didn't move his hand from her chin, and there gave was never broken. Once again time stopped, and there the two were, gazing into each other's eyes, and there he heard it, she begins to sing.

"…_Because you are the piece of me__  
__I wish I didn't need__  
__Chasing relentlessly__  
__Still fight and I don't know why_

Her cheeks were flushed, and there gaze never wavered, they just kept staring in each other's eye's as, she sung and he listened, he was hypnotized. He was shocked he had never felt this way, about anyone before; he had never been so emerged, in someone before.

Yet there he was listening to his dark angel sing, as he for the first time, didn't want to fuck a girl senseless, no not Sam, he could never to that to Sam, with Sam he wanted to make love to her. But he wouldn't, no he couldn't. it was obvious, if he said all the right things he could, have her in bed in a week's tops.

He had seduced some of the classes, and self-respecting women, at his hold school, barely any woman in that small town, escaped being a victim to Danny Fenton's seduction. Hell the boy had even seduced, a celibate preacher's daughter. Yes he could get Sam Manson, in bed by the end of the night, if he wanted to. _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity_

He didn't, not that he didn't want to kiss each inch, of her soft skin, and touch her body, make her squirm, make her scream his name in the heat of passion; of course he wanted all that. But he didn't want her to just be "some girl he fucked." he wanted her to be more than that. He wasn't exactly sure, what be he knew if and when they did, do the deed it would be when she was ready, and he knew he was worth the weight._Walk on through a red parade__  
__And refuse to make amends__  
__It cuts deep through our ground__  
__And makes us forget all common sense__  
__Don't speak as I try to leave__  
__Cause we both know what we'll choose__  
__If you pull, then I'll push too deep__  
__And I'll fall right back to you_

Of course he was at war with himself, what made her so different, in truth he didn't know, he knew it was something, and has he listened to her angelic, voice, and looked into her eyes; he knew that she wouldn't be just another girl.

She would be far different; he momentarily broke the trance between the two and, threw her arms across his, shoulders as he started then into a dance. The girl continued singing, as the two now moving, continued to look into each other's eyes._Cause you are the piece of me__  
__I wish I didn't need__  
__Chasing relentlessly__  
__Still fight and I don't know why__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity__Why are you my clarity__...Why are you my remedy__  
__...Why are you my remedy__  
__...Why are you my remedy__If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy__  
__If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

She stopped, singing and the two just stood, there staring into each other's eyes, and the heat became too much. They began leaning, closer and closer, and then there lips met. In fiery passion, their tongues intertwined, their eyes had closed at the same, time and their hands were buried in each other's, raven hair. Their lips were moving rhythmically, the boy moving down to the neck of, of the gothic, girl the girl holding no protest. Her eyes, closed as she moaned…

"What the fuck, are you doing?"

There stood tucker, Foley in the doorway the lead out onto the roof, staring agape and angry, at the couple, as they quickly separated their hair all astray, and their lips plump Danny had traces of purple lipstick, on her has Sam's was smeared, and faded.

For a moment everything was silence, just nothing but silence, and then came the boom. It happened so fast, it took a moment to register. Danny was on the floor, is nose bleeding, a mixture of blood and ectoplasm, he had to get out of there now.

"I gotta go."

Danny said in haste is eyes, and face) the part that wasn't covered by his hands) showing no emotion, it was as if, nothing had happened, as if it was all a dream. With some swift footsteps, and a close of the door, Danny was gone, leaving the two longtime friends there.

Sam's face twisted into an angry, scowl once all that just happened, registered in her brain. The night had taken an interesting turn of events and despite it all she was living out her 12 year old self dreams, hell even her 16 year old self wanted that.

He was so gentle yet held, so much passion, and tucker came and ruined it. She was seeing it, she was seeing the old Danny that is still embedded within him, and she knew that now, that he was still there.

"What, the hell is wrong with you!"

The girl screamed, slapping the boy in front of her, his beret falling off a bit, and he looked at her bewilderly, he couldn't believe it. He was saving her from his manipulation, in his mind. He hah, had a rather long, conversation with his sister, jazz (who he was rather fond of), and the girl had just poured her heart about him, most of the stuff including Danny's interaction with women.

"hey you don't know that kid Sam, he's just another joey burg, and your walking right into his trap!" the boy screamed daring to challenge the Goth's opinion, but he felt it was for her best, after all he had heard from jazz, he was determined to keep, Danny Fenton away from sam.

"That is none of your business, if I want to follow Danny to hell, I will. Not that that's where he'll take me…"

The girl took a deep breath, as she assessed the situation a bit, better she still wasn't sure, whether or not she was gonna, decided to pursue a relationship with Danny, but she knew the Danny she knew, was still in there… somewhere. The girl pinched the bridge of her nose, "look tucker, he is my friend, and I trust him.

What you saw was something that in that moment we both wanted. I- he."  
She couldn't take it anymore, it was as if a dam broke, Sam Manson had her own set of secrets, that she never told anyone, not even tucker Foley.

So she needed to tell him one, just one, it was the only way he could understand her current situation. So she told him, but his reaction was something he wasn't expecting. "Sam, don't you get it, I've never told you this before but, I love you, you are the sister I never had, and I just want to protect you sam. I know you're big bad and tough, but I need to protect you sam. Because despite, it all you're still the only real friend I have."

At this, and upon noticing, tucker's lone tear that had fallen from his eye during his, speech, Sam gave off a wry smile, as she wiped a few of her own, tears from her eyes.

"Tuck I know, you don't understand, and I know you never can, but you have to let whatever happens, between me and Danny happen. I don't know what that will, be yet, but whatever it is, you got to let it happened."

The tear from the boy's eyes long since, gone he gave her a wry smile as well, at the girl's words. Along with the confession, of the fact of her and Danny's relationship, she also confessed that she was and still is in love with him.

"Look Sam you're in love with the kid, he was not the teen he is. He grew into someone, bad I talked to his, sister and him…"

The girl cut him off, with a hand signal. She didn't want to know, she knew it wouldn't change a thing, no matter what he had down, deep down she still is the Danny she knows, and she knew it. She also knew tucker would never understand.

"I'm going back to the social."

And with a few footsteps, and the closing of the door, she too was gone.

* * *

A few minutes later, found Sam back once again, at the social looking for Danny. She needed to know what, was going on with them. I mean out of the blue he just left, of course what she would find, would be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

**Sam's pov**

Well this has been an interesting night to say the least, I mean for god sakes I actually kissed, Danny. Then tucker came, and punched him, and then Danny just left, I mean he just left. We didn't get a chance to talk about, the kiss or anything, so after a heated, conversation with tucker I go back to the social.

Apparently there's about to be a performance, same old same old every Tuesday, Paulina star and crystal, half naked, making the human race look bad, dancing provocatively, like the evil whores they are, and singing covers on bubblegum pop. Oh fucking joy, I'm terribly excited for this, no really.

Yeah that was sarcasm, I got to find Danny and abandon ship quick, oh shit the music starting. I remember this song, used to blast it, just to piss me off; it's fucking sexy back, now I'm frantically looking for Danny.

I take a quick glance at the, stage and lo and behold, Danny is up there with Paulina crystal and star. What the hell, no I mean what the actual hell. Oh god I have a really bad feeling about this…

* * *

**(a/n: I don't own sexy back by Justine timberlake.)**

* * *

_I'm bringin' sexy back__  
__Them other boys don't know how to act__  
__I think it's special, what's behind your back__  
__So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

I am steaming; no I mean steam literal steam is coming out of my ears! Paulina star and crystal are up, there wearing next to nothing, practically doing a dancing version of a foursome with Danny, on stage, and to make matters worse all of them, are looking at me.

Paulina crystal and star, are giving me that "take that bitch, we got your little crush" look and Danny is giving me, that "jealous are you" look with a mixture of actually singing the song to me. The first one makes me, upset beyond all reason, partially because I am jealous, not that I'd ever admit it aloud. Then the other look makes me, feel both like I'm nothing but a toy to him, and extremely flattered._Dirty babe__  
__You see these shackles, baby__  
__I'm your slave__  
__I'll let you whip me if I misbehave__  
__It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

God damnit you have got to be kidding me, you have got to be fucking kidding me, they have actual um erm sex "toys" ON FUCKING STAGE! Crystal, puts shackles on him, and paulina pushes, him to the ground, and uses a sex whip to whip his ass that, he ass stuck up in the air, all the while danny keeps singing.

I cant even believe they agreed to this, I though even the hoe three had more dignity that this, and since when does, paulina sanchez do background, paulina never does background, like ever. I bet you that stuck up bitch, did this just to spite me. That's the only way she'd ever agree to be a background._[Chorus]__  
__Come here, girl (Go 'head, be gone with it)__  
__Come to the back (Go 'head, be gone with it)__  
__VIP (Go 'head, be gone with it)__  
__Drinks on me (Go 'head, be gone with it)__  
__You see what you're twerking with (Go 'head, be gone with it)__  
_

I can't take it, anymore I can't fucking take it anymore; you have got to be kidding me. I give him a glare, he's still looking at me of course, and I leave the sound of the music still taunting me, now I'm not so mad at tuck about the coffee.

You know how I said tuck, when he performs acts totally different than normal, well I just hot the same could, be said for Danny.

_You know he just wants your attention, besides he's a scholarship kid, he has to participate in the social._

Yeah he doesn't have to practically do an on stage musically porn, right in front of me. I mean for god's sake's he did that on purpose.

_Sam he wants to get your attention that's all, just remembers the memories make the man, so if you want your Danny back, which we both know is still inside him. You got to make him, remember who he really is._

I don't know if my heart could take all that.

_Yeah but you and I both know it's worth the risk._

Shut up

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

After the performance, Danny now regrets his decision to make Sam jealous, to rope her in the young boy left the social, and rushed to her room.

Knock

Knock

The door creaked open revealing, a pajama clad sam. She wore an all American rejects t shirt, that was a few sizing two big, and on her bottom she wore, long men's navy blue and grey plaid cotton, pajama pants, her hair in a messy bun at top of her head, and all her make up washed off. She was the epitome of natural beauty, even with the scowl on her face.

"Look Sam…"  
the girl attempted to slam the door in his face after her initial shock, but her attempt was thwarted, by Danny catching the door, and holding it in place. His strength over powering hers, she sighed realizing she'd have to hear him out.

"what." The girl said the scowl still on her pale face. "Look about the dance; I know it was stupid, sam. I was just trying to make you jealous, and I'm sorry it was wrong. Look Sam, I really I like you, and believe me I don't think I've ever liked a girl, for her and not for, her…"

The boy trailed off, realizing he was going into dangerous territory, his sister's words, of doubt that he could get a nice girl, flashed through his head. Sam glared a bit more, before she broke down, and spoke.

"look Danny, I really can't do this, that kiss earlier, it was a—mistake…" the girl said as she trailed off, her voice betraying her, but she knew her heart couldn't take it, especially hearing Danny's unfinished confession flash through her mind.

"no Sam, the only mistake, was me coming on to strong. I know I act like an asshole, but deep down, let me show you, another side of me, a side you might like better, I know I like that side better…"  
inwardly she smiled there he was, the spitting image of the old Danny, he was actually acting and sounding like him. He was showing her the real him, the him she knew.

Still remembering, the times that he was someone different all together, she begins to ponder if she could, really take that back and forth. It seemed as if he was battling between, who he really was and who he wanted to be, and she didn't know if she could be around for that.

With joey, all the signs were there, he showed bipolarity, numerous times, and she never saw it. Danny was beginning to seem more and more, like joey burg, and his display tonight proved it.

The girl slowly began, to close the door, again only to be stopped by Danny once more. "Please Sam, one week, let me show you who I am, for one week, and if you still don't want to date me, after that I promise I'll leave you alone.

Without thinking the girl, answered "yes", it just seemed right and fair and sometimes it was best not to think. One week, she'd see exactly who he was, and she'd decide then, if her being in love with him was enough. He smiled his signature lopsided grin, as he turned to leave.

Her voice stopped him though, "Danny i-" she started but then, cut herself off. She almost began to tell him the truth, that she had known him practically his whole life, but she stopped, she needed to get through the week first. "-look forward, to seeing a new side of you."

Once more, that boy turned back, around and smiled his signature smile, as she smiled back, they said "good night" at the same, time and she closed the door. He ran to the elevator to his room, filled with more glee that he had ever felt, or remembered.

And sam, put her back against the door, sliding down it, letting her hair slide with her. The girl smiled inwardly, and begin to ponder possibly out comes, of the week ahead.

* * *

**(a/n: okay so her you guys go, okay now I have to beging the last chapter of running from the grime this is a really bitter sweet moment, I hope you liked it. next chapter the first murder will happen, as well as danny and sam's realationship will slowly progress)**


	6. who wouldve thought

**A/okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is chapter 6 so yeah this is gonna be the first killing in this one, an also there will be some flash backs, of Danny and his friends, past as well as the mystery of crystal Winchester. Vlad will be in this story quite a bit, and we'll learn more about his relationship with crystal. Also all of you with the song recoendations I will accomedate them, don't worry, but inforchantly there will be no song in this chapter, so I'm sorry**

**Chapter 6: who would've thought**

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

After the sexy back dance with Danny, crystal bided goodbye to Paulina and star and went to staff room '666' where awaited her master, vlad plasmius. After all these years of standing idle she finally would get to begin stage one of the plan, everything vlad said had come to fruition.

Daniel and jasmine Fenton had arrived at Casper music school, and the boy had already begun to fall for Sam Manson, as she him. Crystal Winchester was an odd one to place, the girl being quite a mystery. She wasn't partially evil; in fact when vlad had found her, she was nothing more than a mild mannered secretary, for a low budget company.

Of course the girl had a huge, inferiority complex, which made vlad being vlad, decide to exploit for his own diabolical reasons. With a high dosage injection of a decay called red ectoplasm, that if injected in humans takes away there morals, and feelings and leave them bare, with nothing left but evil, pure evil.

The new and improved crystal Winchester has vlad called, her obeyed vlad's every order, and was thrilled to kill her victims because she believed that, it would be the way to unleash her core, and give her the full power she could have.

So she did all of vlad's, bidding without request lest she get her asked kicked. The girl placed 3 firm knocks on the man's room door and it was answered, by Carrie vlad's assistant, with a firm glare crystal walked in, and Carrie walked out giving the two there privacy.

"I'm here, what is my mission master." The girl said, changing into her, true form, which looked very similar to the girl she walked around has, except for she was a forty year old woman. Vlad reached over to the bed and picked up a pleather body, suit complete with a mask.

"First put this on, and well go from there my dear." The girl grabbed the suit, and tried to go to the bathroom of the suite, but she ended up stopping when vlad told her to. He wanted her to change in front of him, just has he wanted them to have a sexual affair.

With vlad no was not an option, crystal may rule the school with Paulina's and star by day, but she was ruled by vlad by night, what he said went. Vlad masters always got what he wanted, and that was that. The girl had extremely firm reminders of this fact, under her left eye, and on various places throughout her body.

Although vlad made them invisible to the human eye, that didn't mean that hurt any less, and vlad new that to. Momentarily crystal wondered if the power was worth all of this, but the girl quickly shut out such thoughts from her mind, it didn't matter, she was vlad's now.

She was property, nothing more nothing less that was it. Crystal took off, her short red dress and put on the pleather body suit. And the high heel boots that went with it, she then put on the mask, and turned around to see vlad's expression of approval.

"Very nice, my dear, now go complete your mission." The man said simple and crystal morphed back into her, 16 year old form, the suit morphing with her. With that done she flew through the ceiling and to her destination.

* * *

A young couple sat, cuddled together on the couch, in a most unusual room. It looked as if it was made by a group of rag tag teens, with a lot of cement and bricks; I suppose that was because it was. It was made by 4 teens who called themselves the underground.

Each of the teens had a brand on their back that was made to look like a t and a u over lapping each other. On the floor was carpet, and in the room was the smell of cheap liquor and lots of drugs and cigarettes.

The teens had built a, a shelf for various bottles of alcohol, and in front of it was a counter made to give the illusion of bar. There was an old rather big couch in the middle of the "room" and tons of beanbag chairs. The room was nice all and all, and it should and the teens had worked hard on it.

"I'm so in love with you skillet." Said the girl as she snuggled closer into the boys arms. he smiled and rolled his eyes, she told him that every day, and he always said it back, cause it was true they were so in love, he would never stop loving her, he knew that.

"I'm so in love with you to ham." The boy sad as he begins to smile, but the action was cut short, as the temperature suddenly dropped and all of a sudden the click of heels touched the ground. "Paul" the girl called, out hopping to everything she could that it was just Paul playing jokes on them.

They didn't get that luxury. "Sorry to disappoint Hun" said a sardonic, yet depraved voice, it was slick and smooth and evil. The pair would never forget it. Chills ran up both their spines, as skillet pulled ham closer has if to protect her.

The pair jumped up, and simultaneously turned around to face there intruder, a woman neither had seen before, now they were utterly confused, for a moment they begun to think that she was nothing more than hullluisination. They were soon, proved wrong when the girl begun speaking again, they knew it was two real.

The woman pulled, put silver, shining object, and upon closer inspection they realized it was a knife. It all happened so fast it, was like a blur, and that was it. There was a jump and a scream of anguish and just like that ham found herself still stand, and her boyfriend of the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

The knife the other female, had chucked that was meant for her, stuck crudely from his chest as he heaved for air, the girl just stood, there she couldn't move. "Aww well aren't you a lucky son of a bitch, no matter…" the ghostly girl said, as she flew over to ham, and put her mouth against her ear. "…you're next."

The cruel woman whispered in the stunned girls ear, she couldn't believe it, one minute they were happy, just calmly sitting on the couch relaxing, and the next, it seemed literally the next, that skillet was laying on the floor dying. This woman had damn near killed, skillet she had taken everything away from her.

Anger raised in the girls hear like bile in her throat, tears streamed from her eyes, she would have rather it been, her hell she wished it would have, been anything but that. Her whole body started shaking her fury rising throughout it. "You killed him, you evil bitch!" the girl screamed her anger still there.

She ran towards the other girl her fist in tow, and she took a swift punch towards, the masked woman's nose, nothing happened. Well not nothing, before she knew it ham found herself, thrown halfway across the room, right next to skillets cold body.

"Who are you?" Ham stutter, threw teary eyes, finally letting the truth settle in. the other woman, pulled out blood red lipstick, and applied it to her lips. "Just call me…" she said as she put her hand on her chin as if in thought, and then she bent down and kissed skillets dead check, leaving a lipstick mark behind.

"…kiss me, kiss me killer." The girl said, and the she became nothing more than a disembodied voice, the cold air was gone, just as quickly as it came, then ham knew she was gone. She knew her life as she knew it was gone, because skillet was gone. She snuggled herself in skillet's bodies arm's, and cried there, she just cried.

Her phone rung, tones of time a few bottles fell out of, the shelf, but ham didn't move she couldn't, her hold life was dead on the floor, with a silver knife protruding from his chest. What was she to do, now that everything was taken from her, she was awaiting the time for when the mysterious woman would come back, and murder her two, then she could be with skillet.

Ham welcomed death, she couldn't wait.

* * *

Crystal Winchester, sat on top of a nearby building in Amity Park, terrified, she hadn't counted on that, she truly hadn't. vlad had a specific, manor in which he wanted the murders don, but she had murdered the wrong person, she was gonna get it for sure.

But it wasn't her fault the man, wanted to be a hero, and sacrifice himself, of course vlad wouldn't see it, that way, he wanted the people murdered one by one, in the order of how much Danny loved them. That way hopefully, he would either join the, or agree to let them be, before it got to his main people.

But once again she had messed up, oh yeah her master was gonna get her good. Once again she found herself, at the crosswords, wishing she had her old life back, when things were so much were simpler, but atlas they weren't.

Things were far, different and it was all her choice, she had chosen this life, for the power, it seemed as if it didn't matter, so much anymore. She couldn't afford to think of such things, the girl flew back, to California, to head back to Vlad.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Sam Manson in the Jacuzzi, at the crack of dawn, the sky was an array of beautiful colors, and the hot water around her was soothing, and she loved it. "Hey, Sam" the girl jumped at first although she recognized the voice, she wasn't expecting it, at 5am, she couldn't possibly believe that Danny, got up so early.

"What brings you up so early?" The girl said with a smile on her face, as he climbed in, beginning to climb into the hot tub. A loop sided grin spread wide across his face once more, and she smiled even wider, he was the old Danny, at that moment, her Danny.

"I'm so sorry, about tucker, he's a bit protective…" the girl said, looking down in shame, because her friend's actions she totally out of line, despite the traumatic situation the pair had gone through. Tucker, steal couldn't get over it, it was hard.

She was strong and tucker, knew that, but that night when he saw her she looked, so week so scared, so in need for help, and he never wanted her to feel that way again. "Sam, it's alright last night, was too much, we shouldn't have done that last night. You've obviously been through something, and I don't want you to feel pressured, to do something that I've done, with a lot and I mean a lot…"

Once again Danny cut himself off, before he made things worse between him and Sam, it's like his words weren't his own, but he met every word. He wanted her to think about every aspect of him. he wanted her to understand what she was getting herself into, he didn't want to hurt her, yet he wanted no needed to be with her.

He needed this like he needed air to breath, it was what he needed, it was completely and totally essesinal although he didn't know why. "Listen to me Danny, I know you're not a saint, well at least in that way, and I don't care. I won't judge you on your past, I won't judge you at all, and only you and god himself can do that. Only you too can say who you are or are not. If and when we have sex, it will be because we both want to, and feel were ready."

The girl said, speaking words wise beyond her years, Sam Manson was very wise. Ignoring the girl's mentions of religion, the boy took the girls words to heart, as he admired her even more. It seemed his admiration of the girl grew, with each moment he spent with her; she just never stopped surprising him.

However the mention of god piqued the boy's curiosity, he himself was not a quote unquote believer of any religion really, however he was raised to believe debates and disputes, over trivial things such has race, religion, and sexual orientation, were things that one should not be judged on.

When it came to religion the boy and agreeably hos family, were at a crossroads on the matter, they wanted to believe have something to believe, in oh god they did, especially knowing that there were things that lurked about out there in the dark, it felt good to think that maybe there was good in it too.

That maybe there was a good thing watching over them all, but the truth is they didn't know how, it seemed they couldn't believe there was any type of good, in the word that also harbored such vile evil.

"so what are you Christian, catholic Jewish." "Jewish" the girl responded simple to the boy's question, oh no Sam didn't act the quote unquote religious girl life, she lived her life and with bounty. No more was spoken on the subject, because her answer said all that and more, no matter how cryptic it was.

"so, how about twenty questions." Sam said, bringing the boy out of a mental rant he didn't even know he was in. he simply smiled at the idea, it was perfect, it was a great way to get to know each other, though it was odd because Danny kept thinking, that he already knew the girl before him, no matter how odd it seemed.

"Okay you're on, me first." He said with a smirk. "what's the deal with you and crystal, I heard from the rumors, that your sisters, but you guys, seem to hate each other, I mean yeah siblings fight, but you guys…" the boy trailed off, knowing the girl before him got the picture.

"Well, my parents adopted crystal when I was 5, and she was everything I wasn't. She was everything they ever wanted." The girl spoke the last part softly, ironically she met Danny a few days, after crystal cam to stay with her and her parents, and she remembered her 5 year old self, telling a similar version of this story.

"…**and my mommy and daddy like her better" said the little girl, with short blond hair colored throughout with a black sharpie, and purple eyes, her once pink dress was covered in mud, a feat that the young girl did purposely.**

"**Well I likes you betters" the little raven haired boy, with ice blue eyes, smiling up at the girl, and just like that they were in love, even though they didn't know it just, yet.**

The same memory passed through Danny's head, although it was grainier and he couldn't make everything out, he saw it and he heard that voice, her voice. He shook his head has if to clear it. "Well I've met crystal, and she's stuck up, and consented, and mean, and then you well you're, beautiful, your pale skin and amethyst eyes, that sparkle when you smile, and oh god your smile, your teeth, are so, perfect, god Sam you're so perfect, your…

"…**a infinity times better than her, I bet."**

"…an infinity times better than her, I'm sure of it." the boy finished has the image, of his younger self (although he didn't know that.) flashed through his mind. It was as if the two Danny's said it simultaneously.

The pair's hearts both sped up, the energy between them was electric, it was so surreal. A sturdy smile sat on both their faces, and they enjoyed this smile that they smiled, together. Danny's hands reached out, and touched Sam's check his cold hand mixed with her warm check, and a blush invaded them both.

"do you ever feel, like and I know this is gonna sound, like a line, and I mean a cheesy line, but I feel like I know you, like I've always known you, and it was fate for me to come here, so we could be reunited." The boy said, refusing to let go of her check, and the girl just listened, she was shocked she knew some part of him, remembered her, and maybe just maybe he was in with her two.

She couldn't speak, the revelation was too much, it was too shocking, it literally blew her away, and her heart beat sped up once more. "Yes, I do, I feel exactly like that." The girl said, before she could stop herself, because that was how she felt, she felt exactly has he did.

Just like that, she leaned forwarded, and pressed her lips to his, closing the space in-between them.

* * *

It was early dawn by the time crystal got back to vlad, and the man was less than pleased, she shut his dorm room door with a firm click, and morphed back to her normal 40 year old form, as she begin to change out of her assassin outfit.

In the blink of an eye, she felt a hand slap across her check, and she cried out from the horrific pain. Vlad masters were a man of strength in many ways, and he had no fear in showing it upon the people he wanted to fear him.

"You're late, why." The man said in a gruff voice, as crystal, found her gathering herself off the floor. Her left hand was nursing her bruised check, and she was still week from all the flying, she weekly sat herself, on the bed a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry master, I just needed to rest on the top of a building the flying made me week, I sincerely apologize…" they began with shakiness in her voice, as more tears slipped through her eyes. Vlad raised his hand and slapped her once more, there was no pity in the man's eyes, he knew that she was lying about her lateness, and that was not to be tolerated, in his mind she was his property, and she was nothing more, than a science experiment.

"The truth now, damnit! I am a patient man crystal, but I won't have you tempt it. I want the truth!" the man spat, he was in her face, now his eyes glowing red, and his true nature showing. "I murdered the boy instead, of the girl, he jumped in front of the knife, I'm sorry master I…"

Another slap flashed across her face, as vlad eyes flashed red once more, can you do nothing right girl, are you incapable of a simple murder. Are you that daft! …" the man screamed as the girl curled her into a fatal position, she was terrified of vlad, she hoped just once, that he would go easy on her; it wasn't her fault after all.

"Answer me girl." The girl broke into sobs, and vlad changed into his ghost form, with a flash of light her flashed several ghost rays at her, and brought the girl into an almost unconscious state. Several bruises littered her body, the girl could barely move. With another flash of light, vlad changed back into his human form, and crystal let out a whimper for good measure.

The girl laid there in a ball with bruises all over her body, and she cried, like she had not in a long time. Her first kill, somehow she thought it would have been easier, she was supposed to be emotionless, but sometimes she found herself fondly looking back, on her husband, her husband she had thought she had murdered, in cold blood to prove her loyalty to vlad.

She thought, of him often and how things would be different if she had not have betrayed, the man she was, and still is in love with. She just hoped that after her core was unleashed; all those emotions would go away. "Clothes off." Vlad said, and he climbed onto the bed, with the girl. "Heal yourself; you look like a troll with those bruises all over you."

The man said referring to crystal's healing ability; her abilities were, flying phasing, and age shifting with the addition of healing, other than that she was pretty powerless; she didn't even have a second form. Once her core was too be released, which vlad told her would be released once she did his bidding, but in truth, her core was unleashed, by a simple stabbing of the head.

Yes vlad masters said a lot of things, of course few were actually the truth, he only told the truth when it was in his best interest, vlad was a very self-serving man. He believed life was a huge chest game, and he was the king, everyone else was simply a pawn to do his bidding, but he made the such pawns believe that they were the queen, or the knight, or bishop, or the rook.

Crystal followed her master's instructions and healed her wounds to the naked eye, of course they only appeared to be healed, and they still hurt like hell. She took off her clothes, and vlad had also asked, and lay down on her back, as she let vlad have her way with him.

* * *

Paulette Reynolds, sat stoically in front of her vanity mirror, in her large house that her parents had bought for her, once she called and told them where she was, upon realizing that she was happy there, and in school they let her stay, and bought her a large house with there, grand amount of money.

A grim expression sat on the girls face, she was sad a lonely. Danny was gone and had been for a matter of hours, he hadn't called like he had promised, and he hadn't been answering her calls either. The only other person, who had known, that she had been pregnant besides herself and Danny, was ham who she had told first.

Ham had understood, being the only person Paul could confide, in of course her and skillet were friends, but he would have ran and told Danny, and then it would have been a mess. Her neon orange eyes were blood shot from all the crying she had done for the past day and a half, it was dawn now and she must have been staring into that mirror, blanking the whole night.

It seemed she was just, a hollow shell, without him she never thought, she would be without him, she cared for him, no she loved him. It was obvious thought, that he never felt for her that way, not to say that he didn't love her, he did, he loved her like a friend, not a sister because they were sleeping together mind you, but not the way he loved her.

She knew that, she knew that she wasn't that one girl who he would fall head over heels in love, with, and she truly hoped he'd find her, because she wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. She had long since accepted, she was his girl, but she wanted to still be in his life, even more so now, because of the baby, but boom life had fucked her again.

She picked up her old ratty brush once again, for what must have been the fiftieth time that night, and began absent mindedly brush her long blue hair. Of course it was originally bright Irish red, and curly has could be, but after getting out of that sex trafficking camp.

She wanted to look completely different than the girl she was before, because she was different, so she died her fiery red hair navy blue, and straitened it, and kept it straight and blue. That was who she was now, that little girl had died, the night she was tricked, into being taken into that camp.

Suddenly, song "never had a friend like me" from the movie Aladdin came on and the girl jumped, in a startled manor, until she realized it was just her, and ham was calling her. She remembered she had set that tone for ham, because in Paul's mind she was the best friend anyone could have.

The girl picked up the basic flip phone, and answered it. "hello" the girl answered but she was taken aback, when she heard on the other end, strangled cries, and weeps and sobs, a completely distraught person was on the other line, Paul hopped this was some form of a sick joke.

The only words she could make out, from ham's distraught rambling were "he's dead" over and over, like a mantra that was all she heard. For a moment she just, sat there holding the phone to her ear, what was she to think. Who was dead, how could this be?

"Ham this isn't funny, stop fucking with me." The girl said her voice shaky, trying to convince herself that the other girl was playing, but deep down she knew the truth. The girl the other end kept sobbing, showing no signs of a "sike" or a "got cha" or maybe even a "oh I wish I could she your face right now." There wasn't uncontrollable laughter, but there was crying.

There was hitched breathing, and weeps and sobs, and incoherent words, once again Paul grew silent, the brush she was hold in her hand had long since clattered to the floor. The girl on the other end was fighting on composure, and then there was silence.

"Listen to me Paul." The girl said through a shaky voice, when truly all she wanted to do was cry, but she knew she had to tell her friend this, if she wanted three to ever be justice for, her or for skillet. Ham's voice was horse, as if she had been crying for hours, and Paul knew she had, that's when she accepted it, she knew what had happened, somehow some way, skillet had died.

Paul didn't answer but her silence bided the other girl to go on. "I need you to do something for me blue, a girl a ghost I think, she came her, through the wall, and she kept saying, that there was a list of people, and that these people were in her way. Skillet was on it, and so are I, and I think you are to; she's trying to get someone's attention. I need you to get out a sheet of paper, and try to draw what I am describing to you."

It was a miracle that the girl was able to get that out, in a semi audible manor, she was scared and on the exact precipice of death, she knew she would meet her end, soon she just wanted justice, and to save whoever else was on that list.

"Where are you, are you at the hide out, I'm coming to get you…" Paul began shakily standing up, on to her feet, she didn't care what was going on, or how much it cost her, she needed to save ham. "no" ham screamed in as loud of a voice that she could muster, she didn't want to leave, she'd wait here, for the woman to come back, and then she'd die, and skillet would be there waiting.

"sahri, I'm coming to get you damnit." Paul screamed using her friend's real name to indicate that she was serious. "I won't leave skillet, and I don't want you here listen to me, Danny and skillet are gone, in one way or another, and she will come back and get me too, but honor me, and honor skillet, and do what I ask you to do blue, please."

The girl said has, more tears came down her checks, and she would have thought that she had no more tears by then, but yet she did. All Paul could do once those words sunk in was agreeing. Ham was right; no matter what happened life has the four knew it was over.

Danny had moved and skillet had been murdered, it was over those glory days of having their own little haven to go to, that place was now covered in skillets blood, and they both knew, ham's blood would soon join it. They wouldn't be living has they had, and both the girls had to accept the hand fate had handed them.

"Okay" was all Paul said before, she got her sketch pad and pencil. The other girl described crystal, to Paul and she did the drawing to the best of her ability. Which mind you were pretty good, the girl always had great sketching abilities, it was the way she saw the world?

When all was finished she told ham, that in the quitest voice she could, and the two said there tearful goodbyes, although both were not criers, that night they wept, somehow they both knew this night, would be the last, night they'd speak, atleast while they were both alive… and they were right.

* * *

Once again oyexgyn had been the villain and Danny and Sam's lips had to part, it seemed as though they couldn't control themselves, they yearned to be together. "I've never met a girl like you Sam and I got to say, I like It." the boy said as he pressed their foreheads together, as they were leaning in looking into each other's, eyes.

"Now that… sounding like a line." The girl said sarcastically has she ruffled, the boys hair, she looked at her water proof watch, and gasped the pair must have been making out, for over an hour, it was damn near time for her to get ready for the day.

The girl stood, up and hopped out of the spa with vigor, oh god if she were late, the hoe three has she called, them would surely find a way to make sure it came out of her hide. She was over to the concrete where she had laid, her towel and bent down to pick it up, as Danny turned away.

It was weird Danny, had never (as long as he could remember) turned away and gave a girl her privacy, but yet hears he was breaking all the rules for Sam, and yet he didn't know why. She wrapped the towel around her shivering body, as she walked back over to the spa, and stood there with Danny looking up at her from the water.

"Sam, what are we." He asked with pleading eyes, there he went again (as long as he could remember) he had never care, the status of relation with a girl, he'd cheat on her with a matter of days anyway, but with Sam, he desperately needed, to know, and he needed the answer, to be "girlfriend and boyfriend" for the first time in his life (as long as he could remember) he wanted to be in a monogamous relationship, with a girl.

It shocked, him, and he was still in denial, but deep down he knew, he knew he needed to be her boyfriend, and he needed her to be in love with him, as he was with her. This shocked the girl, there he was once again acting like the Danny, she knew. Once again she almost broke down and told him the truth, almost, but instead she said, "I'll let you know at the end of the week."

And with that, she turned around and left the pool, Danny stayed he really didn't care whether or not he was late to class, besides he needed to think. He made sure, that she was out of ear shot, before he made a whisper confession to himself. "oh Sam, I don't know how or why, but I think, I've fallen in love with you."

The boy stated, as he took some of the boiling hot water in his hands and splashed his face with it, he had actually fallen in love, huh who would have thought.

* * *

**A/n: yeah so I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out, so I'm gonna give you all another update for this, and then I'm gonna update the price for Danny. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing, you'll understand, I think it's a bit clearer what, Sam was talking about in the first chapter/prologue. Also let me know how I did with vlad and crystal's scene originally I was gonna make crystal the main villain, but then I thought why not make her, vlad's pawn, I'm trying to humanize her a bit, so… well you'll see. Think of crystal has like a terra, from teen titans.**


	7. made your choices

**A/okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is 7. So I hope you liked the last chapter apparently some of you did, judging by the reviews I got, please continue to review even if it is negative. Anyhow if some of you are wondering if paul loving danny, changes the strictly DxS thing that I mentioned earlier I can asure you it doesn't in no way shape or form, this is still strictly DxS, paul is in the story for a reason but that reason is NOT romantic conflict for sam. If you guys are also wondering who I am pairing tuck and jazz with the answer is eachother, so yeah this will be a rare TxJ, I love that pairing.**

**Also let me know what you think of crystal and Paul, and eventually ham and skillet even though there dead, they are gonna play a role in this story, through Danny's flash backs, there will be quite a bit of flash backs, in this story, and pretty soon you'll learn more about Paul's past. Okay also if you have any questions ask me, feel free, pm me review whatever, and if anything is confusing ask me please. And review please I beg of you.**

**Also another thing Danny's school back in Amity Park is named Casper as well, yeah I know original right.**

**Chapter 7: made your choices**

* * *

**Flashback**

A young 14 year old girl with neon orange eyes, and navy blue hair sauntered through the halls, of Casper high in Amity Park. This girl although normal to the naked eye, was on a mission, she needed information about whom, or rather what she was.

And that's why she was in Amity Park, upon reading an article about the Fenton family, and there information about the paranormal, Paulette Reynolds rushed, to Amity Park to get the answers that her parents refused to give her.

"Hi welcome to Casper high, I'm jazz Fenton with the welcoming committee." 'bingo' the girl thought, what are the odd, the first day she enters the school to run into a Fenton, although she wasn't the Fenton she was looking for, and her chipper attitude was rather annoying, it was a Fenton, and there for a start.

Shaking herself out of her mental rant, she stuck her hand out to shake jazz's and naturally jazz obliged, putting her hand out also. "Paulette Anne timothy." The girl lied while shaking the 16 year olds hand. Anne and timothy Reynolds was Paul's, very rich, and chipper and annoying parents, who she loved despite their attitudes and lies.

Jazz's smile brightened as she motioned for Paul to follow her, to the office. "So you got any siblings." The girl asked, trying to find out about her brother. Jazz unknowingly fed right into the bate, obviously not knowing what Paul was up to.

"Do you have.." jazz said correcting the girls, English earning a scowl from, the other girl. The pair kept walking until they made a stop at the office, where a raven haired blue eyed boy was, exiting. Disappointment, ridden jazz's face, as she put tow into together realizing her brother must have just gotten himself into trouble. "What did you do this time?" The older sister said, wishing she were shocked, she wasn't this wasn't Danny's first rodeo so to speak.

Paul's smile brightened upon seeing the boy, finally her destination he was so much cuter in person. Which made Paul's self-obtained mission so much easier. "Hi I'm Paulette Anne timothy." The girl said to Danny, reaching out a hand, and Danny stood there shocked.

A girl was willingly talking to him, he couldn't even breath, and she was cute too. He looked around him checking to see, if someone else was behind him that the girl could be talking to. "Me" Danny questioned upon finding no one else, nearby."

"Do you see any other hot boys, in this fine school" Paul said truthfully, she really did find him attractive his dark hair and blue eyes, and his lanky yet somewhat toned form, then to add to the fact the boy was rather short and had huge feet, if you catch the drift.

"You think I'm hot." Danny asked with a furious blush on his cheeks, and his signature lopsided grin, creeping on his face. Paul simply grabbed his hand, and pulled him along with her as she started walking. "Of course, your smoking." The girl said with a chuckle, while trying to hide the frown she got upon touching his hand.

Ever since Paul was a kid, when she touched people she could somehow since there inner most desires, and Danny's was to be a totally different person. She couldn't understand such a want, he was perfect the way he was, shy cute, not conceited, but yet he wanted to be different.

She always had a way of doing her best to fulfill peoples inner most desires, and she just couldn't help it. she smiled through her frown once more, as she knew she was gonna end up giving Danny, exactly what he wanted.

They walked up to the office counter hand in hand, as jazz stood behind them with a glare, she knew something wasn't right about Paul, and she was gonna find out what.

* * *

**Flashback ends**

Danny shook the memory from his head, as he slid on his jeans over his boxers, and dried his hair with his towel once more. He tried to wipe his signature lopsided grin off his face, as he thought about him and Sam; he just hoped that at the end of the week she agreed to date him.

He shook his head once more, he hadn't called Paul since he left, and she was pregnant with his kid for gods sakes, no way he was gonna tell Sam about that. He pulled out his simple flip phone, and dialed the girl's number, getting a few rings before he heard a hoarse voice say "hello".

He knew something wasn't right, hell far from he knew something was wrong, deadly wrong. "What's wrong blue?" The boy asked, trying to keep his thoughts on the conversation, but his mind kept drifting off to Sam, the girl was on his mind 24/7.

He just couldn't help it; he needed to be with her around her. Of course Paul was his friend, but you know but he'd never love her like that. He drew his attention back to the conversation, lest he have to deal with an angry Paul.

"You'd know if you'd answer my calls, like you promised." The girl said her voice still hoarse; finally she had lost her ability to cry. She had cried her tear supply for, a while. Danny's heart sink at her words he never met to hurt, her just the last few days, he had been working on a mystery called sam.

"Look Paul, I'm so…" she cut him off, she didn't need to hear the sorry speech, she called to tell him tragic news and she didn't want to argue she didn't have the strength. "Look Danny, I don't need this, skillet, was he was, oh god Danny he was murdered."

Danny grew silent, skillet was his best friend, it seemed as if all hell had broken down since he left, yet he didn't regret it, he couldn't he knew somehow someway, he was met to be there. He loved skillet the guy was like a brother to him, but he wouldn't change leaving, not now not after he had met sam.

A lone tear slipped down his cheek, as he sat down on his bed in shock, there was no time for denial he couldn't deny it, it was true and he knew. "Danny are you there." The girl asked Danny couldn't do it right now, he hung up.

The girl heard the beep, and knew the truth; once again she cried the tears she thought she didn't have. With a shaky hand she picked up a cigarette, she just couldn't hold out any longer, it was too much. She lights it with a navy blue lighter that sat on her vanity.

There she lit it and smoked her cigarette. Ironically, Danny too had succumb to the seduction of tobacco, and he too pulled out the death stick, and lit it, and he too began to smoke, it seemed this change was too much for the both of them, Danny would have hung himself right then and there if he didn't have Sam.

He lay down on his bed, drawing the cigarette to and from his mouth, as he blew it out into the air. More tears slid down his check, but these weren't for skillet this time, these were for Sam, he knew she absolutely despised smoking, and he hated himself for disappointing her, even though he knew, she most likely wouldn't find out.

He hated himself for not being good enough for her in his mind, and he hated himself for still pursuing her even though, he knew she deserved better, he just hated himself for being a failure at everything, and for the first time, in years Danny Fenton wept.

* * *

**(a/n: okay so yeah this song danny's about to sing is untitled by simple plan I do not own)**

Hours later found the boy with nothing more than a cigarette bud, and a shortage of tears, he had ran out. His voice was hoarse and he was just, so tired of life. He opened his dry chapped lips and out of them came a surprisingly beautiful sound.

"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I want to start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time  
When nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't waste the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me?"

The boy closed his chapped lips, and the morbid yet beautiful sound died. Danny just laid there, his eyes blood shot and his voice hoarse, and then he closed his eyes and drifted off into, a restless depraved sleep, and drifted into his dark dreams.

Sam Manson sat alone in the music room of Casper high music school, a black and purple guitar in her hands. For a while she only had the melody, but now the lyrics just came to her, and finally she had it, she had finished the song she had been working on since she found out that Danny had lost his memory, since she found out that he forgot her.

* * *

**(a/n: okay so Sam is singing this and this is only hope sing by Mandy Moore written by switchfoot, it's from the movie a walk to remember, and I think it fits very well, so in this story Sam wrote this. I do not own only yours or Danny phantom.)**

* * *

"There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again" her voice came out like a melody the angelic sound, as her fingers flowed effortlessly on the strings, of Ida her guitar, that she named after her grandmother.

She dedicated this song to Danny, and it flew from her lips, all the other students were in class, so her secret was safe. "I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope" tears flowed from her eyes, as she finished singing it was so real, so beautiful all of her love for Danny, was put in it, and she realized then she couldn't wait until that Friday, when she'd tell, him she was ready, to love him openly. She hopped his answer was the same; she couldn't take it if it wasn't.

* * *

"Alright tuck, I'm off to record the news kids demo." Said mikki the girl was packing up her equipment preparing to get it into another room. At the words "new kid" tuck jumped, she must have been talking about jazz.

It wasn't like him at all; he hadn't stopped thinking about her, since he met her. She was smart pretty, a bit too serious for her own good, but hey no one's perfect. He had been dying to see her again, this could be it, and this could be the perfect excuse to have another, chance conversation with the girl

"Wait mikey, are you talking about jazz Fenton." The guy blurted out before thinking, he could work the dj equipment better than anyone in that school, if it was jazz, he was gonna be the one to help her with her demo, he'd make sure of it.

"Uh yeah, why…" the girl said not looking up from her packing, she was utterly confused; she just wanted to record this girl's song and get it over with. She had, had a long day, and there were a lot of unspoken words between her and Valerie.

"Well I'll take it off your hand mikki." Said the boy with a sly look on his face, naturally this was for personal gain, that was something they both knew. After the day mikki had had she could care less, what his reasons were.

He was more than capable of getting the job, done and she got time off. "Tucker Foley, I don't know what you're planning, and as long as you're doing the new kids, demo and I aint, I can't say that I care." The girl remarked, with a hint of a smile, as she ran over and embraced the boy in a huge hug.

Despite his reasons, she owed him one, a big huge one. "See ya Foley." The girl called off as her form retreated out of the room, her voice echoing after her. Tucker smiled to himself, at the thought of seeing jazz once more.

It was weird he'd never felt that way about a girl before, even has a nerd slash female repellant before he hit his growth spurge, he never wanted just one girl, back then he wanted whoever said yes. Recently though, he wanted as many as he could have.

This is not for one to say, that he was just a straight up heart breaker, I mean when he was with a girl he was faithful, it was more or less him who was burned, than who did the burning. I think in some regard in that area he envied Danny, from what jazz had told him, he choose to be the way he was

Tuck never had that luxury, his life was chosen for him, that's how it was. He was the man in the middle, who was constantly struggling to be noticed, and despite his talent he only had one person he could truly call a friend.

A frown now replaced the boys smile as he made his way over to the sound booth and say there waiting for jazz. "Um hello, is anyone here." Came a sweet female voice, he'd know that voice anywhere it, was jazz. The boy turned on the mic in a hurry so she could hear him throughout the room.

"I'm in here jazz, its tucker from the other day." As soon as she heard the voice, she had already known, she was just as excited to see tucker, as he was to see her, despite his coffee throwing display the night before.

Jazz followed the sound of his voice, through the maze that was the sound booth, and came to the room where the singer sat; she could see him sitting on the other side of the glass, the two simultaneously smiled at each other.

For a moment the two were just basking in the glow of each other, on their respective side of glass. "Ahem, so um what song, are you gonna sing, you I mean I'm not trying to rush you or anything, just um…" the boy said lamely, breaking the silence although he wished he hadn't.

A blush crept across both parties, cheeks before jazz two cleared her throat. "Opposites attract, by Paula Abdul." The girl as the boy smiled and they both blushed once more. A heavenly sound came out of the girl's mouth, as she did the singing part and tucker imagined himself doing the rap part.

* * *

**(A/n: okay so there not gonna do it in this chapter for the simple fact that they will do it in another chapter.)**

* * *

The boy was in awe at how she sounded, never had he heard something more beautiful, it was like a goddess to him. He lifted his hands clapping for the girl, as he walked to the door that led him to the part of the room where she was.

"That was great jazz; I mean for god sakes you're wonderful." The boy said as they both smiled and blushed, once again, and he picked her up and span her around, for good measure, and they both looked into each other's eyes, and they saw something there that they liked.

He sat her down gently, on her feet and for a moment they just stood there saying nothing. "Will you go out with me, I know what you're gonna say, but I'm not really seeing Valerie, I mean I used to see her, but Val is a lesbian she's using me as a cover. So go out with me jazz, please."

The boy said with more vigor than he had ever had in his life, the girl smiled searching his eyes, for a hint of a lie, when she found none her smile got even wider, they were both grinning more than the chestier cat. "Well, I mean I have a schedule, and I'm super busy like all the time, then I have to watch out for my brother, and I…"

Tucker put a finger to her lips, and she stood there shocked. "shhhh, just once in your life jazz, take a chance on something, just once do something off the book, and go out with me." He took his finger, down and jazz seemed to think about it. "Nope no thinking, just right now, go."

"I can't not think, I mean to be successful…" "Jazz, yes or no." her smile widened for some reason, and even though it was against everything, she believed in she took a chance, on tucker Foley. "Yes" she said as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"wait a minute, has jazz Fenton, the girl who thinks before even decided to go pee, just agree to go on a date with the wild daring, and ever so handsome tucker Foley." The boy said, with a smirk on his lips as the girl feigned annoyance.

"Yes she did, and I don't know what she was thinking." The girl said playfully with a smile on her face. "She wasn't" said the boy, and they both just stood there silent for a moment, before they both brunt out into laughter at the craziness of the situation.

They were polar opposites, and yet they felt like they were both exactly where they were supposed to be.

* * *

Crystal Winchester lay huddled up in her master's bed the sheets wrapped around her like a cocoon, as if for protection, but the sheets couldn't protect her, nothing could. She had chosen this life she led, and it haunted her every day.

"Because of you incompetent mistake, tomorrow you will go back to Amity Park and kill the girl. Then after that we'll keep our killing schedule, on every month. If you are so daft as to disappoint me again, I will not go easy on you crystal, do not disappoint me again."

The man said his eyes, and tone menacing crystal shook in the bed, as sweet beaded throughout her body. She nodded furiously unable to speak, and the man brought his hand down on her leg, very hard so that the woman let out a yelp.

"Answer me with words, girl you are not an animal. I am being too nice am I, have I failed in punishing you enough. Answer me!" the man screamed, at the girl his eyes flashing red, in their wake. "I'm sorry sir, I will kill the boy tomorrow, I am sorry I have displeased you master."

"Don't do it again." The man said, as he sat her up on the bed. "Now get yourself dressed, and turn 16 and head back to your room."

"Yes master" the woman said although she wished to stay with vlad, and try to mend the waters a bit better, but she left as she was told, after morphing back to the teenager everyone knew, and then she headed back to her and Sam's room.

* * *

**a/n: okay so this is chapter 7, and basically I know this sounds a bit like a filler but I promise the things that happened in this chapter are needed. I know it looks like I'm ignoring your song suggestion and I promise I am not, the songs that you my loyal reviewers suggested will be used, this is only chapter 7 mind you. Have a nice day.**


	8. love blossoms

**A/n: okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed the last chapter you got some flash backs and a bit of TxJ and DxS are heating up even more so, this is should be an interesting chapter.**

**Also please you guys check out my other story the price for Danny, that I'm working on currently and I have tons of other stories review please I want to know what you guys think. Also look out for my new story, star crossed.**

**Okay so there should be a good flashback in this chapter and yeah a few surprises, please review let me know how I did, and check out price for Danny. Which I will update soon, and for all my star crossed fans I'll update that soon as well.**

**I know I know another one with no song and you want to kill me, I'm sorry there will be more songs, a lot more and I am gonna put all of your song suggestions to use, just let me find out where I want them please bear with me on that.**

**Chapter 8: love blossoms**

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

It was Thursday, in the early hours of the morning Sam lay fast asleep, as crystal got un and silently changed into her assassin outfit, and flew out of her dorm, as she slowly proceeded to fly back, to the underground, wear ham still lay wrapped, up in the cold warmth of her dead lovers body, waiting to be murdered so finally she could be back, with skillet once more.

The girl had not gotten up beside to use the bathroom since skillet was murdered, and she just lay there in his decaying body. Her sanity was slowly slipping away from her, and she even spoke with the body she was wrapped in, the tears she thought she had lost, still pouring from her hollow eyes.

And hour of flying later, found crystal flying above Amity Park, the girl phased through the ground and found her in the same room where she had committed her first murder. The blood from the boy still caked gruesomely on the decaying walls of the makeshift room.

"What took you so long?" The girl horsed out, through the voice she barely had, in a matter of hours skillets death had completely broken her. Crystals head turned in the direction, of the broken girl on the floor. She was ghastardly pale, and crumpled up on the floor she was wrapped in the stiff lifeless arms of the now late skillet.

The sight alone made bile rise in crystals, throat, she didn't think she could feel such emotions any more, but right then and there, she wanted nothing more, than to comfort the poor teen on the floor. However she feared her master more than she wanted to love the broken girl on the floor.

She could not play that part right now, the heartless assassin, she couldn't kick down one so already broken, it reminded her of the night she was made to murder her husband, that night she wept and regretted, it until she was beat and told to stop.

Crystal could not, speak her words died in her throat. This was her moment of weakness at that moment, she felt so humman. She dislodged, a vile from her left boot, and she walked over, to the makeshift bar, there she poor a glass of scotch, and inserted the contents of the vile in the strong drink.

A few tears slipped down her face, as she carried the glass to the girl on the floor, she knew the girl was to die soon, so it was no point in hiding her identity any longer. The girl remembered feeling broken, when she was a girl being bullied in school, she knew she was supposed to viciously murder the girl, but she was just that, girl nothing more nothing less.

A girl who had watched the man she was in love with be brutally murdered, so despite what she was supposed to do, she removed her mask, and morphed into her true form, slowly walking toward the girl, gently sitting herself beside her.

"I am so sorry, I truly am" the elder woman stated tears brimming down her face. She gently lifted ham's head, up enough so she could drink. "I don't understand." The girl rasped "if you ever get a second chance at life, and I pray you will, never seek power, never want it more than anything, never crave it, lust after it, when you do, you'll lose everything that truly matters and there is no way to go back."

The woman said cryptically but ham, knew the woman spoke true words. It was as if it was a completely different woman than the monster who murders her boyfriend. She almost pitied her, almost, she couldn't bring herself to, she had murdered skillet after all.

"Do you want to see him again" the woman asked and the girl nodded and she knew what she must be thinking. "If I murder you, your soul will be my property you'll go to a limbo so to speak, skillet is there." The woman spoke softly, the girl couldn't speak, and once again she only nodded.

Crystal put one of her hands behind the teens head, and held it sturdy as she slowly pour the bitter liquid, in the girls mouth. Once the glass, was drained a few chocked gasps flew from the girls lips, before her body fell lifeless.

Once again the girl put her, mask back on her and resumed her cold demeanor about her; she sat the empty glass on the floor, and flew up through the ceiling leaving the two bodies, of the lovers behind.

* * *

Sam Manson lay fast asleep in her bed, for the time being. The temperature dropped, as Danny as phantom phased through his almost girlfriends wall, with a bright flash of light the boy changed back to Fenton, and he walked briskly back to the girls bed.

Laying his peachy somewhat cold hand on the girls shoulder, the boy began to shake her. "Sam, wake up" the boy whispered. The girl shot up placing her fist in a fighting stance, but the girl soon calmed as she realized who he was.

"Danny what the hell is you doing, it's…" the girl leaned over to spy a glance, at the digital clock on her bedside manner. "…3:30 a.m." "Wait a minute how the hell did you get in here anyway." The boy gulped nervously and he sat down next to her on her bed.

"I um, uh locked picked it." the boy said lamely, Sam now awake sat up, joining Danny in a sitting position. "Well what are you doing here" the girl stated getting annoyed, it wasn't personal she just wasn't really a morning person.

"I need to talk to someone" the boy said grimly, and with that Sam knew what was going on, he was confiding in her, he was giving her a piece of his mystery. That was big, that was a lot, especially for Danny.

He was never really one, to put his business out there, even from before he didn't want people to see his problems and his pain, he wanted to be strong and be a rock for other people, so this was big, very big.

"I uh, need to um brush my teeth" the girl said her face turning completely red, oh how embarrassing was this. A few minutes later found the girl with her teeth, brushed, and her breathe fresh. The lights had been turned on, and the pair sat on the bed.

"So what's on your mind" the girl asked gently giving him a soft and kind look, letting him know she was there for him. "My best friend from amity died, was murder Sam, he's gone and I, god Sam I don't regret leaving, I knew that maybe if I had have stayed, I could have saved him, but I don't regret leaving, because I met you."

Signs of unshed tears were in, his eyes, he wouldn't let them come out though, and he refused to. "I- I'm glad you came here to Danny, you've only been here since Monday, and already I can't imagine my life without you." The girl said, although it was a lie, she could imagine a life without him it was the life, she had led since that fateful night, and it was the worst thing, the worst pain, life without him was hell.

The boy syncing her pain, as it shone in her eyes, grabbed her soft petite hands in his own, and held them like a life line as he looked deep into her eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you either." In the back of his mind, he kept feeling like he could, somewhere in his mind he knew her, and he knew this but, he thought maybe it was a dream.

That she was his dream girl, and she was. "How did I get so lucky, to come here and meet you Sam" the boy whispered as if he were to say it any louder he jinx it, they both just sat there on the bed smiling, at each other and looking in each other's eyes.

"You're the most interesting person I've met, I feel like when I'm around you I don't have to pretend, like when I'm with you, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." The girl once again smiled, as she leaned in and kissed the boy before her, and he kissed back.

* * *

Tucker Foley was literally shaking in his boots, tonight was his first date with jazz, Fenton and boy was he excited. The boy sprayed on more cologne, as he looked once more into his bathroom mirror. Checking his breath and making sure it was all, go the boy smiled once more at his reflection.

He eased out of the bathroom, making sure to glare at his napping roommate, ironically he was going on a date with said boy sister, which was rather awkward, but hey not everything can be perfect. He picked, the variety bouquet of the desk, and proceeded to walk out of his dorm room, over to jazz's room.

Ironically said room was literally the next one to the left, the school tended to either put siblings in the same room if they were the same gender or, next door to each other if they were opposite gender. Nervously walking to the next door over, the boy placed a shakily knock on the girls, door as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Within a few minutes, a girl with dirty blond hair dyed black under the bottom who had hair put in a bun, answered the door. "Aww how sweet Foley you brought me flowers" the girl said stoically with a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

She raised a pierced eye brow when the boy said nothing, "shut up June, is jazz here" the by stated equally annoyed. He had gone out with June a few times after him and Valerie broke up, and things went fairly well, until the girl got a slut reputation, from the majority of the school, because people still though him and Valerie were together.

So the relationship came into a, an ultimatum, either tucker tell everyone that him and Valerie were not dating anymore, or June would walk out on the relationship. In the end tucker, couldn't bring himself to break up with Valerie and splatter a secret that wasn't his, so he let June Marie hilland, walk out of tucker Foley's, life unable to ditch the reputation she had gained.

Thus the girl was still resented toward the boy, for shattering her good, name she was just lucky Matthene Rivers the school newspaper, leader knew the situation thanks to Sam, and reviews to confirm the slut allegations on June.

"Oh yeah your date, does she know you're gonna have Paulina and her friends, call her a whore to. Which she really doesn't need being from a small town and all, you know what they about girls from small towns…" the boy sighed, a hint of guilt rising up in his conscience.

"Look June, I'm sorry about what happened to you, I truly am. You know how cruel people are, they won't accept Val and mikki, they won't understand her, Val's been through enough, she lost her mom to cancer and a year later she lost her mother's money, to a mistake at her dad's job, she's been through enough"

The girl growled still refusing to step aside and let, the boy in. she was bitter about the whole situation. "You're a fool Foley, you letting the girl play you like a first class violin, how do you think she cares about you, she's using you Foley." "Shut up June" the boy screamed, losing his temper he'd had it with this conversation, he got enough of it from Sam he didn't need it from her too.

This night he wanted to forget about all of that, and just have a nice night with a girl he was rather fond of. Pinching the bridge, of his nose, and attempting to control his anger, the was rising up at this conversation, the boy took a deep breath.

"June where is jazz" the boy seethed, and the girl just rolled her eyes, and sighed. "She in the bathroom, making sure her hair, and make up, and wardrobe are 'absolutely perfect'" the girl said imitating, her new found friend. Who she had grown quite protective of.

Since her slut reputation, she had lost all of her so called, friends and been quite a loner, her roommate who was her old best friend had even requested, to be moved. Then jazz came and despite, her annoyance with the girl, they became quite fond of each other.

Tucker rolled his eyes, at the girl's imitation of his date, and June chuckled, as she stepped aside finally allowing the boy to enter. The boy entered, into the room the air awkward between the two. The boy proceeded to sit on jazz's bed; upon decided he had been in June's bed enough, (if you catch the drift.)

The pair sat there in the room, quiet as could me, silently praying that jazz would come and rescue them from this, anything but this, this was just torcher, pure evil. They'd both rather be beheaded, than this, hell lynched, no fuck that crucified, yes crucified, one of the most cruel punishments in history, they'd rather that than this, surely that than this.

"Hey, June how do I… oh tucker" the girl said realizing mid-sentence that her date was already inside. All that waiting was so worth it. A blush fell across the girls checks as the pair inspected her outfit, the girl wore, a teal sparkly skirt, with a black tank top at the top, her red hair was curled, in beautiful spirals that fell down her back.

The head band that normally hid her bangs was long gone, and she let said bangs fall onto her face. Both agreed the girl before them looked stunning. "You look…a-amazing" tucker said rising from his spot, and striating out his glasses.

Jazz's blush furthered still, as tucker begin blushing his own blush, he turned his face to hide, it as he walked over to the table where he had laid jazz's flowers. "Are those for me?" The girl said shakily, she was shocked. She had never had anyone bring her flowers anymore; the girl didn't even think people did that anymore.

"Yes" the boy said as he walked over to her, and placed them in her hands upon looking down at the beautiful flowers the girls smile grew wide. "Let's go" the woman said as she looked back, at June the girl giving her a nod, as her and tucker headed out of the room, walking hand in hand.

"So where are we going, Mr. surprising" the girl said as the pair closed the door behind them and began walking toward the elevator. The boy cracked a smile that spread wide across his face. "Surprising huh…" the boy said turning to his companion and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jazz let out a giggle as she, playfully slapped the boy beside her on the arm. "It's a surprise" the boy said with a smirk, and jazz once again slapped his arm, with the hand that wasn't clutching her flowers for dear life. Tucker pressed, the down elevator button, dropping the girls hand momentarily, but quickly picking it back up as he tapped his foot, waiting for the elevator.

Ding

The pair heard, as they both stepped in the thick doors closing behind them. Jazz Fenton was a complex creature to say the least, despite popular belief she didn't truly choose not to be, like her parents and Danny, that world choose her, she didn't understand her parents.

So to understand him, one would have to understand the human mind, but in an attempt to understand such complex things the girl fell in love, with phycology. She had a craving to help people, she wanted to understand the psyche of the most complex people in the world, and help them, for a lack of better terms, get there shit together.

For the most part the girl could understand, people with a few simple questions, she knew their deepest desires, all there flaws, there backstory, what type of pajama's they sleep in. yes that was her, but for the first time in her life, she had met someone besides her parents, that she simply couldn't understand.

Tucker Foley made no since, at all to the girl, she was a bright boy, she knew this, yet his grades were in the toilet. He was a talented rapper (and this coming from a girl who's never even heard the genre before, mind you) but yet, he opted to use gimmicks, like throwing coffee on people.

So why, did nothing about the boy add up, especially his best friend, who he had nothing in common with, in fact from what she had observed, they argued quite a lot, yet from what she had heard, the two had been friends since, day one at that school.

Jazz being jazz, let curiosity to get the best of her, "why me" the girl asked quietly looking up at the boy before her. For a moment everything went silent, as the boy looked at her in absolute awe. "W-w-why not, you." The boy said his face void of all emotion, his voice shaking in shock.

He couldn't believe it, she didn't understand why someone would ask her out, she was beautiful, her personally cute, her innocence intriguing, why wouldn't she think people would ask her out, the boy begin to ponder.

"Well, I mean think about it, girls at this school love you, and you have your own fan club, for god sakes, and these are beautiful exciting, normal girls, so why me." The girl as once more looking up at him still trying to figure out such a mystery.

I mean obviously she was ecstatic that she had, she liked him, she truly did, and it was something about him that made her all giddy inside. Maybe it was because she couldn't understand him. "You are beautiful, I mean absolutely stunning, I've never, seen anyone so- so- so…perfect, and I'm enough excitement for the both of us, and normal, well that's just overrated."

The boy said eye's boring into here, a smile spread wide across her face; she couldn't bring herself anymore, the girl still in shock.

Ding

Once again the huge elevator doors opened revealing the grand lobby. "Are you ready jazz" the boy asked raising an eyebrow, as if hinting that it was gonna be big. She just nodded and smiled once more, the pair kept walking briskly throughout the hallway.

Several minutes later found the pair, a few blocks from the school; standing on a somewhat not busy street corner, now jazz was completely confused. 'What the hell are we doing the' the girl begun to think. But before she could even voice, her opinion a rumbling erupted from above them, wind blowing underneath its power.

The dust, in the area was forcefully kicked, up by the object above, scared to look up jazz thought about it for a moment, before she did, and realized it was a helicopter.

* * *

Paulette Reynolds sat once again at her vanity, face just as pale as before. Her eyes were once again wet with tears, she needed not the call, she knew her friend was dead, and she didn't know when she didn't, know how, she just knew that the woman who called herself kiss me killer, was coming for her, next.

Despite the child, inside in her the girl had succumbed to the lusty desire of tobacco, she gave off a deep sigh as she drew the stick up to her lips, and blew out the smoke from her mouth. A few more tears slipped from the pale girls eyes.

Her eyes began scanning the room, as if checking to see if she was forgetting anything, yes the girl was leaving her wasn't like ham, she wasn't waiting to die, she couldn't avoid being. The girl needed to live on for them, and for her baby (no matter how mean she was being to the child, by filling her lungs with smoke)

More than anything, even more than the cigarettes, and alcohol she craved, lust blood lust, she wanted to murder, the girl who called herself kiss me killer, she wanted her blood, she wanted her blood on her hands, just as the girl bore the blood of skillet, and now ham.

It wasn't the first time that she had righted wrongs was the girl called, it yes Paulette Reynolds had murdered before…

* * *

**Flashback**

14 year old Paulette Reynolds, laid on an old ratter tattered bed, in an old house that lay in a deserted are just near the border of Mexico, her massively curly red hair, fanned out around her. It was matted it several balls, around her body was nothing more than a simple sheet, a dirty filthy sheet, that she had been violated on numerous times.

Her skin was a deathly Paul, and the girl had lost what seemed like millions of pounds in the past 2 years, she had been in this hell of a place. Each man that violated, her hurt it was sure, pain she was sure now it'd be years of therapy, and bitter years, before she'd be able to even think about ever enjoying consensual sex, and the girl was tainted at 12, highly against her will mind you, but tainted nonetheless.

It was, either get beat or get fucked, obviously the young girl choose the latter, after much persuasion which were in the form of tons of black and blue, bruises that littered the girl's body. Sobs could be heard, from the broken young girl's small mouth.

Aside from the shakening of her body, and her clutching the sheets around her body for dear life, the girl was still as she lay on her back. "hey beautiful" she heard that voice, the voice that haunted her every nightmare, the voice that she had once trusted with her life, the voice of the evil baster to turned her into these people in the first place.

The voice sent rage throughout her body, her veins felt as if they were on fire, here was the demon who had taken everything away from her, the girl had not seen the outside in years, the men were brought to the girls in the place she was held, they knew she'd try to run, and with her parents money, and ableness to send out, high alert on the girl, they knew someone surely would try to play hero.

The girl stood up on her shaky legs although she didn't let the pain, show it felt as if she was getting less and less week. "you evil son a bitch!" the girl screamed, but still stayed in her spot, as she pointed angrily at the boy before her, the boy who had once made her believe he truly cared for her.

"aww, it nice to see you to, beautiful" the boy said coming, towards her with a vengeance, he wanted to violate her once again, just as he did that night, before he turned her over to those men, she had been with for the past two years.

That was it, that broke the damn, never again would he touch, her something miraculous happened the girls eyes begin to glow a vicious red, as the boy stopped clear in his tracks out of shock. "you will never touch me again!" the girl screamed although the voice wasn't hers and neither were the actions, it was her true nature that had been unleashed.

The Paulette Reynolds, that the world had come to know was truly apart, of her, but there was another side a far darker, more powerful side, that had been put inside of her to make her durable, much less harder to kill. Yes Paulette was far from human there wasn't a name for what the girl was, but it wasn't like anything else the world had ever scene.

The voice that came out of the girl sounded like a blending of thousands of demonic voices, all speaking at once. The girl's eyes continued to glow red, the air around her sinister, her fiery red, hair radiating around her.

The boy screamed bloody murder, as he felt himself burned a scorching hot flame seemingly lighting him on fire, this pain was coming from the girl before him's eyes, boom with a loud thud, the boy was forcefully thrown against the wall, his neck snapping from the impact.

The man's blood littered the walls, and Paul smiled, she was free. Just like that light filled the room, it was from the hallway someone had come in. "oh my god" the man screamed in shock upon seeing his very own brother, who he had got into this line of work, from a little kid, being raised up by their father who also did the job, but initially the younger brother Robbie Wilson, who called himself ray while with Paul, although the boy had many other names, along with all his other colleges.

But there it was, he saw, William Wilson saw his younger brother who he and the pairs had literally forced into the job, at the age of 13, saying that he would be thrown out of the house, with no place to live, if he didn't pull his weight.

So reluctantly the boy built up a stamina to it, all although it was all truly a façade and a want, no a need not to disappoint his father and brother. He never wanted to hurt anyone, truly not the girls who's lives he ruined no they would be hero's he murdered, he never truly wanted anything but to belong.

He didn't belong around normal people being around them in his early life, the boy never fit in, so he fit in with his brother and dad, he couldn't lose that too. So he did there bidding, and tried to become the monster they forced him to be, and in the end it cost him his life.

William's eyes were alight at seeing his younger brother, dead, the gun in his hands immediately going out, shooting a good amount of rounds into the girls chest. Although the girl was still standing she was week. She needed to get out of there now, or she'd never be free.

Boom, once again she lifted the second brother, in her blood red, power and threw him to out of the way, but by some twist of fate, he lived. Then the girl ran never stopping, she ran as she heard, screams of rape around her, and yells at her to come back, rounds of gunfire being shot at her but, she kept running.

The girl ran out of the house, that had been both her home and prison for the past two years, past the boarder that held her captive, then, her eyes, turned back to their neon orange hue, as she pasted out in a man's arms, losing her memory of all that had happened, since Robbie walked in.

The last thing the girl would remember, was him uttering the words "nice to see you again beautiful" everything else was a complete blank, but now the girl knew, and she knew this for sure, she was not human, and she wanted answers. If her parents wouldn't give them to her, whom she figured they wouldn't, them she would go to the ends of the earth, to find out whom, or rather what she was.

* * *

**Flashback ends**

The girl shook her head, of the confusing memories, it had been two years, and she and Danny had searched once, she confessed her real name, and agenda to the boy, but still the pair had come up empty handed, once again.

Now with the boy, gone and no access to such research and test herself, it seemed the girl may never know the answers she so desperately seeked. Paul wasn't a cruel girl, but she wasn't sorry no guilty of the murder she had committed.

Later on sometime she red, that the man was found, and the house abandoned even by his own brother. Apparently the men who held her captive for two years, had packed up the rest of the girls and moved.

The cause of death stumped, police and when Paul saw the paper, she didn't know how or when, she killed him, but she knew in her heart that she had committed the act, and it made her happy, she was glad she was the one to kill the one, who had killed her.

She was a different person now, because of him, she had started drugs, and drinking and smoking because of him, she had got her slut reputation because of him, everything that ever went wrong in her life was his fault, or at least that's how it seemed.

Either way, she was ecstatic even still that she had murdered the man, and she planned to do the same, to kiss me killer. The girl just needed to bid her time, and come up with a plan, and then she'd strike. Finally getting up from the vanity for what seemed, like years the girl dabbed out her cigarette, and gathered her duffle bag, she's gathered.

Her parents owned a fine, cabin in the woods, just north of amity, and that's where the girl planned to bide, her time and pray the other girl would find her.

* * *

Once again oxygen, had been the villain Danny and Sam separated, the pair had been making out, for quite of time, that night after there, heart to heart. The couple parted as Danny laid a sweet kiss, on the girl's temple.

"Goodbye Sam" the boy whispered, reluctantly he really didn't want to say good bye, not to Sam, no never sam. The girl frowned at this, she didn't want to say goodbye either. "Stay" the girl whispered as if not trusting her own voice.

Did she trust him to truly sleep in her bed, just sleep with his reputation, yes, yes she did, and she knew this, he may have a reputation, and she knew this but she also knew that he'd never disrespect her. In some part of her mind, the girl knew that he was in love with her, although she wasn't ready to believe that he did, 'how could he' the girl thought.

The boy stood in his tracks for a moment looking the girl in the eye has if questioning, whether or not she really met for them to sleep together, just sleep mind you he knew it was just sleep but in the same bed, he didn't do this sort of thing, not even with Paul.

Talk after the act yes (only with Paul even on that one) but sleep, actually. He'd watched Paul sleep, after their little escapades, and then he'd left soon after, but for him to sleep, in a bed. Sleep in his simplest form, all guards down.

Danny Fenton had no shame in getting naked, and fucking, but barring a soul making love, and sleeping, oh no it just wasn't in him 'was it'. The boy wonder, would he even be capable of love. Nakedness physically was such a simple action to take off ones clothes, but true nakedness, hiding nothing, being completely and totally honest, no mask no secrets, no facades, just baring everything, that type of nakedness… could he do that.

Reluctantly, not wanting to disappoint, a girl that he truly cared about, he was ready to admit caring, not quite love just yet, even though he damn dear admitted it to himself, he still used the word "think" as a cop out. The boy climbed in the bed, and laid himself behind the girl, wrapping his strong arms around her body awkwardly.

He was stiff, he was uncomfortable, he felt just uneasy about the whole ordeal, but he was doing he was giving her what she wanted, and that was the beginning which was all he could give to her at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I'm so sorry, I'm not perfect. That's what you deserve, you deserve exactly perfect." The boy whispered, sweetly. The girl was already sleeping, though and he knew this he could never say that to her face, admit his flaws, no he couldn't do that.

He kissed her temple gently once more, and he was when she rolled over so her face was in his chest, a smile on her face as if she somehow knew what he had said, and she was comforting him letting him know that he was enough.

The boy sighed, as he rewrapped his armed around her looking down, at the girl, wondering why she mad his heart, beat in a way it had never had, wondering why he felt like he knew her, wondering why he even considered love around her.

"Oh Sammy, what spell do you have me under" the boy whispered more to himself looking down at the girl in his arms, to see her lips turn into a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: omg so yeah I think this is the longest chapter in this story so far, anyhow yeah, this chapter was a bit all over the place and I apologies, but there are certain things that need to happen, before all hell breaks looks and you can understand what the hell was going on during the first chapter, there's a long way till that folks,although I'm damn sure some of you guys are already piecing together kinda some element of whats going on but theres way more too it, anyhow please let me know how you like this chapter.**

**I wanna know what do you think of my oc's, are they a bunch of mary sues and gary stus and they make you wanna slap me or are they well though out and just epic or somewhere inbetween please critique me, and if you have an issue don't just say "you fucking suck" elaborate, tell me why you feel this way, how am I to get better if not, also I wanna know by my writing skills, and if you see my cover art for this story drawing skills, how old do you think I am, anyway, also tell me so far do you have any favorite quotes from any of the chapters, alright that's all for today folks I will update soon.**

**Also check out my new story starcrossed, please I need some love on that, its extremely hard to write**


	9. regrets and progressions

**A/n: okay you guys welcome back to ghostly music, this is chapter 9, wow like that is fricken crazy I cant believe its chaptere 9 already, its like the journey as barely begun but yet its in the action. I'm actually really proud of myself you guys because, I' not rushing Danny and Sam's relationship , well under my standards I normally have them go a bit too fast, anyway, well the last chapter was Thursday so we all know what day comes after that.**

**Also do not think that Paul will come in between Danny and Sam, because she won't, she does love Danny, but in loving him she knows she'd not the one he wants, so she has a secret ****one sided**** relationship in her head with him, and she knows it's ****unrequited ****(meaning her doesn't not feel the , and as long as he'll be in her life, and as long as he's happy she is okay with that.**

**Anyway, we know a bit more about Paul now, but soon we'll get a flash back of how the foursome of ham skillet Danny and Paul began and what they did in their spare time, so yeah. We'll some of that; we'll get some more of tucker and jazz's progression.**

**Then were defiantly gonna have more socials, going on and more vlad, and everything so we have a big journey ahead of us, there might be some jack and Maddie, maybe in a flashback, or a visit, we'll see then we'll most likely get some of Sam's past as well.**

**By the way the quote I choose for danny I like his musings not like anything he's saying to anyone. And jazz's is more of what someone wise would say to her, if she asked them for advice.**

**So how about we get this party started huh**

* * *

**Quotes:**

**For danny:**

"To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, airless, it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable."  
― C.S. Lewis, _The Four Loves_

**For sam to danny:**

I'm not sure if this is really Happening. I get so confused by this wall that is blocking me from seeing through to his true self. Is he a player, am I just another notch on his belt? Or could it be true, he's falling for me?

**~ ember toton**

**For Paul to Danny**

The hardest thing is telling someone you love, that you like them.

**~lex luthor;smallville**

**Tucker to jazz:**

Take of all the joy you'll find, when you leave the world behind.

**~peter pan**

**For jazz:**

"We are dying from overthinking. We are slowly killing ourselves by thinking about everything. Think. Think. Think. You can never trust the human mind anyway. It's a death trap."  
**Anthony Hopkins**

* * *

**Chapter 9: regrets and progressions**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

The sun had risen, at 6:00 am that Friday morning, and there asleep in there in there bed, was a raven haired couple all crunched up in a cheap twin bed, but they were sleep. Yes Danny Fenton had actually slept, not by much but he did, after a night of thinking, and twisting and turning pretending to pour his heart out to her, although he knew she was fast asleep, but somehow by some twist of fate, a 5:00 only an hour prior the boy had drifted on into a sleep.

A sleep that he had not had since, before the robbery, it shocked him it truly did. He had actually had a sleep where hope seemed to shine, and there was a light in that dream, instead of the darkness that haunted him. It was like having her there, brought light into his dark soul, and he liked it.

The evil sun crept through, the blinds hitting Sam's face in just the right, direction to wake, her a few curses and grumbles latter the girl opened her eyes. Noticing an arm around her the girl jumped, letting out a huge scream, and falling out of the small twin, abruptly waking both her roommate, and her would be boyfriend.

"fuck" the boy screamed sitting up, in shock and taking in his surroundings, a confused look fell on his face, upon looking at his surroundings. Soon the prior night came flashing back to him, he couldn't believe he had done that, shaking the thoughts of of his head, the boy crawled out of the bed, extending a hand to his fallen would be girlfriend which the amethyst eyes girl gladly took.

"I'm so sorry, I've never, errr uh slept, with another person before." The girl said lamely a blush falling across her face, as she silently cursed herself for being 'so stupid' in her opinion. "ohhh Sammy you bad bad girl, tell me this, and only this was he good." the pair had almost forgot the other female was in the room,until she made her presence known in the most uncouth way.

Wiping the sleep out of her eye, and yawning the girl let the statement sink in, and when it did she was pissed. Shooting up from her spot on the bed, which she had took after the boy before her had helped her up, the girl briskly walked over to where crystal sat, and pulled her up by the low cut cotton night gown she wore.

"Don't you dare start, turning any rumor mills, of shit you don't know about!" the girl screamed momentarily, forgetting the boy was there, of course she honestly didn't care if he saw, it was no secret the girl had a no tolerance for bull shit, or in laments terms a serious temper. A wide smirk grew upon, crystals, face as she feigned fear further angering her makeshift sister.

"Oh Sammy come, on were sisters we can talk about this kind of thing." The girl said profusely smirking, knowing nothing had happened the night before, but she just couldn't help fucking with Sam, and it was too much fun. After letting that statement sink in as well (it was early morning mind you), the Goth girl through her pretend sister back down on her bed.

"Nothing happened, now if you want to hear about a night of senseless fucking you should look through your memories." The girl seethed, her eyes lightening a bit, as she let her lips curve into a smirk. At this point Danny decided to step in fearing he would get in trouble later if he did, (or at least that was what he told himself, the boy wasn't quite ready to admit that he didn't like that assumption about sam.)

"Look crystal we talked, and fell asleep that was it, nothing happened, besides were not even together." The boy said that last part with deep sorrow although he tried to mask it. At that remark Sam was happy at the first part, him defended her virtue, but the smile that had adorned her features once before, went straight to hell, after hearing the last part. 'Not together, what fuck does that mean', the girl thought.

Crystal now having had her fun, retreated to the bathroom, to do her morning regiments leaving the pair alone, with the tension thick in the room. "Are you alright?" the boy asked upon, seeing that her anger had not ceased when the other girl left the room.

"no, honestly I'm not Danny, what the hell, do you mean 'not together'?" the girl said, she just assumed since they made out rather often, that maybe they were dating. Now the boy was rather confused, and he wasn't about to leave that unsaid.

"So, maybe I'm wrong but last time I checked we weren't together." The boy said, and the statement stung his heart, like acid on an open wound. Upon realizing this was a serious situation, the man sat down on the bed. Taking a sigh, and pinching the bridge of her nose the girl sat, down on her makeshift sister's bed, pondering what to say to that.

"on Monday you told me to give you a chance, and to be honest I lied, when I said I wasn't interested or, that I didn't like you cause I did, I do. I do like you a lot. I was just… well know this, I would never admit this, to anyone, not even tucker, I was scared, I was scared that I would let you in, and get to know you and like you, and care for you, and then you'd hurt me. I couldn't take that, I really couldn't.

You see, when I said I dated you before, I uh dated a guy named joey burg, and I cared for him, a lot and he hurt me. So to not get hurt again, I put up this wall, and I wouldn't let anyone in it, and it's still up, know that, it truly is, but I'm letting you inside it, because I want you in my life, despite your reputation despite everything, I want you in my life, so yes I will go out with you." The woman said taking a breath she didn't know she was hold, she sat there nervously waiting for her blue eyed companion to reply, she was the most nervous she'd ever been, she'd just bared her soul to him, more than she ever had, to anyone.

It was silence, complete and utter silence, Danny stood there in shock, in utter shock at the girl before him, he couldn't believe a girl like her an angel, as he would call her, would want him, and he simply couldn't believe it. He was sure he'd cherish this week with her, because at the end she'd reject him, but instead she through him a curve ball, she accepted him, despite everything.

Not that she knew, truly everything, like that he was phantom, or that he used to make bets with Paul on who's pants he could get into, extra points for breaking hymens, or the drugs, or anything really, all she knew was that he had had sex, a lot of sex, but that all she knew, still that was start.

Seeing silence had rejection, the opened her mouth to speak, but could not she turned her face to hide the tears that were streaming down them. Upon seeing this the boy jumped off his bed, and walked briskly over to her, and turned her head towards, him wiping her tears.

"Sam, you don't know how much I wanted you to say that, you don't know how much I needed you to say that. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a dream, my dream…"

* * *

**(a/n: okay so finally we have a song this is when I first saw you from the movie dreamgirls sung by Jamie foxx, I do not own obviously)**

* * *

The boy lowered himself down to his knees has he took, the girls petite hands in his own brute ones, and looked into her eyes, as he begun to sing.

"When I first saw you, I said "Oh my"  
I said "oh my, that's a dream, that's my dream"  
I needed a dream when it all seemed to go bad  
Then I found you and I have had the most beautiful dreams  
Any man's ever had

When I first saw you, I said "oh my  
Oh my, that's my dream, that's my dream"  
I needed a dream to make me strong  
You are the only reason I had to go on

You are my dream, all the things I'll never knew  
You are my dream who could believe they could ever come true  
And who would believe, the world would believe in my dreams too

When I first saw you, I said "oh my  
Oh my, that's my dream."" The boy finished as he got up and sat beside her. Still holding her hands. It was at that moment Danny could no longer deny it, he had fallen in love, and he knew it. "So does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend" the girl said smiling her heart, beating faster than it ever had in her life. This was her dream, this was her dream that she had always dreamt, and finally he was hers.

"There's a first time for everything" the boy said simply before leaning in to kiss, his new girlfriend.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Jazz Fenton stood, there in shock, her mouth opened, wide and her eyes the size of dinner plates, the girl only closed her mouth and eyes, when the ferocious wind being made by the helicopter, got inside her mouth and eyes.

The girl began ferociously blinking, as if she were having some kind of dream, or illlusionation. "Is that a…" the girl trailed, off looking in shock at the boy beside, her as she watched the helicopter land, on the street in front of them. "Yeah it's a helicopter." The boy said with a smirk still applied to his lips, he grabbed her arm softly, and began to pull her toward, the parked helicopter.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?" The boy said has he started, running while holding on to the girls arm for dear life, bidding her to run as well, and she did. They pair ran towards, the helicopter excitedly like children. It had been quite a while since; the girl had felt this way.

It was like she had been and adult her whole life, always taking care if her brother and always trying to, understand her Parents. She was always working hard, always trying to be perfect, always trying to be an adult.

The girl never really had friends, and it was at this moment she realized why she thought tucker could be someone she could fall in love with. Even though the girl never really believed, love was more than a chemical reaction. But yet here was a boy making her rethink everything.

Yes as the redheaded self-proclaimed genius, ran like a child in a park towards, that rumbling helicopter, feeling like she never had, she was rethinking everything. She thought about the life, and friends she never had, and all the times she chastised Danny for being a child. She thought about all the dates and friend invitations, the girl turned down in the name of studying.

But most of the entire girl wondering why, in the name of all things good, her heart seemed to beat faster, around a certain beret wearing techno geek. Shaking the thoughts from her head, for the time being the girl took the extended hand of the boy before her, upon noticing he had already boarding the air craft, and was attempting to get her on. The girl gladly allowed herself to be helped on the helicopter, and felt her heart beat even faster as the door closed behind her and the pair were lifted into the air.

"How the hell, did you manage this" the girl said taking a seat on one if the many seats, inside the heavy machinery. Letting her eyes scan through the inside, it seemed the girl wanted to know even more. The interior looked rich, very rich. The floors of the vehicle shined in fine granite, and the windows were made of what could only be pure crystals, and the square shape of them was outlined in gold. The curtains were drawn, and the girl realized that they were made if pure velvet.

Someone spared no expense for such and interior, the girl was. Sure of it. She had heard through the grapevine that tucker was a scholarship kid, like her so how had he managed this. "my uncle's a pilot for a man named Kenneth Carrington, one of the united states most powerful business man, he stands about right next to vlad masters, although from what I've heard the two hate each other's guts."

The said, as the girl looked at him with intrigue, until she heard the name vlad masters. She was one of the few people who knew of vlad's wrongdoings to society although not even Danny knew the full extent of the man's depravity. "You know vlad master's"

the girl said, surely hoping he didn't have such a displeasure. With a rising of an eyebrow at the girl before him's, obvious hatred for the man. "I know of him, but I don't even know mister Carrington, I owe my uncle an arm and a leg for this ride..." the boy began but trailed off, as he released what he had just said, he didn't want jazz to know that he cared for her a lot, just this soon.

The boy bent his head down to have his blush. "You um, didn't have to do all of this for Me." the girl said turning her head, to the side to blush as well. "It's no big deal, really... Hey look" the boy said changing from the subject that making the both of em change color, the girl looked up to where her date was pointing as she at the world from above.

There were very little clouds out that day, and the view was clear and calming. The windows were lack of even the tiniest spot on their surface. Jazz couldn't believe it, this was the way her brother saw the world all the time, it was beautiful.

A mahogany table sat in-between the two teens separating them from each other's touch. For a moment time stopped when, blue green meant blue green, and they each saw something there that fascinated them. Jazz didn't know what she was doing, it was as if her actions were not her own, like she was somehow possessed. The girl got up slowly her footfall gentle and graceful, she knew her destination.

She wanted nothing separating her and the boy in front of her; she wanted to be at his side. Gently sitting down beside the boy, the girl rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. For a while silence took over, and neither of them minded, neither of them broke it. "How do you do it" the girl whispered the melody of his heartbeat soothed her, she couldn't remember the last time she was soothed.

Without moving, the boy just looked down at the girl leaning on him, "do what" the boy said wrapping his arm around her slim frame. "Stay in neverland, I left there a long time ago..." the said trailing off, as she buried her chest more into him.

A gasp left his lips once he realized what she meant, truly he didn't know he just thought it seemed right, to be happy most of the time. It seemed normal to be always joking and being care free, it was weird though he never thought about it. It took a while before he chooses an answer. "I guess the same reason you chose to leave" the boy replied.

This sprung a string if thoughts fir the young girl, why did she choose to leave when no one asked her to, why did she skip right over her childhood, it seemed she never thought It, just as he never thought about. Maybe they had more in common than they thought. "You've never thought about it, have you." the girl said after another ling silence.

"Nope" the boy replied, and just like that the atmosphere around him changed. - Childish grin broke out upon his face 'oh no' the girl though. "So if you had one super power. What would it be and why" the boy said shocking jazz, 'what kind of question is that' though the braniac.

"Are you serious" the girl said with laughter about in her voice, as the boys smile grew wider? He motioned for her to stands up, so he could get out of the booth. He walked over to a bag with something inside; the girl knew not what it was, until he turned around and held to things up.

Jazz's draw dropped in complete and utter shock, the boy was holding to pairs if footsy pajama's one pair pink and the other blue. "Today, jasmine Fenton you are gonna have the childhood you missed out on. The boy said as the girl became woozy and fainted, guilt swing through the heart if tucker Foley as he rushed to check on jazz.

* * *

**Over looker's pov****  
**  
Sitting in an old rocking chair in, the old rusty cabin Paulette Reynolds sighed. It was weird she knew he was gone, and ham and skillet were dead, but it wasn't until this moment sitting in that chair she lost everything. She lost familiarity of her home she had lived in, for so many years. The girl looked hastily around the room, her paranoia getting her a bit.

Sighing once more the girl closed her eyes, trying to imagine happier times. Times with Danny, just hanging out, having heart to hearts, getting high, getting wasting going on shoplifting spree's just to see if they could get away with it.

All the crazy things they did, that would be in both their memories forever, but it seemed what stuck in her mind more, was the things they didn't do. They never made love, they fucked but never made love, they never dated, they never said that they were in love with each other; they never did all the things Paul truly wanted to do.

It hurt, it stung really, that he'd never love her; he'd never be in love with her, like she was with him. He'd always be her friend, and he'd always care for her, in one way or another, but he'd never fall in love with her. She knew that, she always did even from the very beginning, but yet she still fell for him, she still stuck by, him she still got pregnant (even though that part was accidental), but she didn't abort, she refused to.

She could never give up the opportunity, to have a little part of Danny inside her. Shaking these thoughts from her head, the girl let out a few more tears, she couldn't think about that right now, right now just knowing danny, just being his friend, just carring his child, for the sevral months was going to have to be enough.

It had to be…

* * *

**(a/n: okay so this next song is on my own from les miserables, I think it really fits Paul, obviously I do not own, I hope you enjoy. Also when you see bold, that means it's a memory Paul is seeing has, she sings and if it's italics that means it's a hallucination that Paul is pretending is happening)**

* * *

"And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to" the girl sung her lips, flowing gracefully as her soft voice, filled the room although no one was around to hear it…

**A 14 year old Danny and Paul lay silently in Danny's twin bed, it had been there first time, and they'd ever been together. The girl had thought it would take years, before she'd even want to do this, but yet there she was, completely glowing in the afterglow of being with Danny.**

**The girls head was laid upon, his chest listening to the song of his heartbeat. "Was that as good for you, as it was for me?" The girl said in a hushed tone, as she begun tracing circles, in the man's chest.**

"**I was good" the boy said his voice, laced with surprise his eyes alight. The girl let her lips, curve into a smile, the first real smile the girl had, had since she had been there. "no…you were the best I've ever had."**

"Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here" the girl sung once again, softly the melody becoming louder, as she began to pretend.

She needed to, that was what was going to keep her sain, in the dark days she knew would follow, though it'd never truly be real, she needed to pretend it was._ "Hey Paul" the raven haired boy, said has he walked toward her. The blue haired girl lifted herself from her chair, running to his arms. There he lifted up and spined her around._

_Sitting her gently on her feet, the girls smile was beaming and the boy, had and identical one on his face. "You came back" the girl said her smile widening even more, as tears of joy streamed down her face. The boy got on his knee's pulling her shirt, up a bit wear he could see her, not stretched stomach._

_Then and there he placed a gentle kiss on it, giving his love to both her and the baby." Of course I did paul, fuck my famies debt, fuck everything, I just want you."_

Tears of reality floated down the girls face, and they stung, but she could listen to reality that was for when the sun was shining, and there was no darkness, to hide the truth behind, but now the stars were out and she could believe anything was possible.

As the girl listened to the pitter patter, of the skies droplets that beated heavily on the roof, of the cabin the girl wanted to cry even harded, but instead she closed her eyes, once again. "Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy" a ghost of a smile lit upon the girls face, as she remembered the times she shared.

**The two stoned teens lay on their backs on Paul's queen side bed, looking up at the ceiling. Both of them held joints in their right hands, as they simultaneously blowing smoke out of their mouths, polluting the air around them.**

"**What if, people are cats, and cats are like people." The blue haired girl said, her voice a bit slurred from the jack Daniel that they had drunk prior to the pot they were currently smoking. "How do we know, that we aren't cats, and that cats aren't people."**

**The boy answered back, his face showing the kind of boyish curiosity a child would show. "And what if, like the government knows, that we are cats and not human's, and there not telling us." The girl answered back, feeding in to their stoned curiosity.**

**Taking another puff of her, joint and blowing it out into the air, as her friend proceeded to do the same. "Phantom, we just discovered a government, conspiracy you know how much cash we could get for this." The girl said using her friends, nickname, and all of a sudden literally out of the blue, the boy just broke out into full on splitting side's laughter.**

**Not even knowing what he was, laughing about and not feeling the need to the girl also fell into laughter. Upon stopping the laughter and taking, another puff of her joint, the said "like what the fuck is so funny." The girl said with still some, after effects of the laughter.**

"**How do we know, that cats isn't spelled with a k…" the boy said before he broke out into laughter once more.**

More tears came, down at that memory, standing up the girl went, through her purse, and found one of her favorite pictures, in her wallet. It was a picture of Danny, on the day they met, it was after she had seduced him, and after syncing his request, to be the type of boy no one would want to mess, with the girl asked him if she wanted her to corrupt him.

Naturally she said yes, so taking out a Polaroid, she had stolen from the school the girl took a "before" picture of him, although it was really just an excuse to have a picture of him. It was the Danny she knew, he still was inside the Danny that regretted changing.

His blue eyes, ablaze with boyish charm, and curiosity his hair a bit messier than usual, but still giving off innocence, he was sexy abet nerdy, but sexy none the less, and she had changed seemed like that fact was on her mind more, than anything these days.

She quickly shook her head, once more, if she continued on this path she'd surely kill her, self before crystal even got the chance. She needed to think about the good times and only that, though that was easier said than done.

"With the company I'm keeping  
the city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head." The girl smiled fondly by just looking at the picture, closing her eyes, once again the girl began to pretend once more. _Fishing through his pocket, the soaking wet boy on his knees, fished of a small square box._

_Paul's face lifted in shock, although she could believe this was real. "Paulette Susan Reynolds, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the baby, will you mar-" the boy began but before he could even finish he felt himself being pulled up by the collar, and then kissed._

_Once oxygen kicked, in the girl became excited, the smiles on her face refusing to leave, "yes, yes a million times yes." The girl screamed, before kissing the boy once more. _

Rocking a bit harder, in the rocking chair the girl tried to control her breathing, from the last fantasy. Her breathing was frantic, she was frantic, and how was she to stay sane. It a strange way these, fantasies were, both stabilizing her and pushing her towards insanity.

She knew that, this sort of thing, was the type of thing that drove, woman to the point of fatal, attractions, or Jodi arias, but she didn't, care she wasn't, gonna give up her "moments with Danny" for anything, she refused to. "On my own  
Pretending he's beside me" came once again the angelic voice, that flew from the girls lips, the only sound that were to be hears, was that voice and the weeping drops of the rain.

"**Danny can I tell you something." The girl said as she turned on her side, so she could face, her friend with benefits, although she wished they were more. For a moment Danny said nothing, as he got up off the bed, and put his boxers.**

**The girl began to scowl at the boys actions, but before she could say anything, a black shirt that said, simple plan on it was thrown at her. Now the girl was less, mad and more confused. "Put that on, if you want to have a serious conversation, you got to cover, you jugs, or I'm just gonna tune you out, and fuck you instead."**

**The boy said without even, turning toward the girl who was a bit offended, by the comment but didn't, show it she had built up stamina to those types, of things, while being trafficked. It had been two months, since the girl had arrived in amity, and she still hadn't, told Danny who she was and her real agenda.**

**But it seemingly had changed, because now they actually were friends, and she didn't have to pretend anymore. By this time, she had completely changed, Danny although she would, everything now and then sees flashes of the real him, but they were becoming rare, and soon they would be gone all together.**

**Doing as asked putting on the shirt, she laid back down only to see, Danny lay back down as well, ready for their conversation. "Okay, so what's the huge thing?" The boy said rather rudely, he could tell by her tone, that it was serious shit. "I… well I, please listen to the whole story before you judge me…"**

**The girl began, as the boy nodded but still said nothing. "Well for starters, my real name is Paulette Susan Reynolds" the girl said looking to the guy for conformations to continue on, he showed no emotion. She continued anyway.**

"**my parents, know something about me that I don't know, and so they sent me to this boarding school, because they didn't want me to embarrass them, in front of their friends. Whatever I have, it's not normal, not human actually…"**

**Now she had the boy's attention, he understood why she had lied, now his face, that was cold a moment before lightened up quickly, saying nothing, the boy nodded once more, bidding her to go on.**

"…**so when I got there I met this guy, he was great and I had loved him, or so I thought, I was wrong, he wasn't great and I didn't love him. I was twelve then, I remember one night, we were getting a ride, from a so called friend of his who kicked, us out of the in the middle, of nowhere. There was an alley way there."**

**The girl said pausing, she turned her face to the side unable to stop the tears, from falling as that night passed through, her head just has it had a million times before. When Danny realized, she was crying he flipped her over and pulled her close, as he silently bided her to continue, no matter how selfish it sounded, he felt he needed to know the end, of the story at any expense. With a shaky voice and sobs, the girl continued.**

"**We walked into the alley way, and everything changed, it was as if wasn't the same person, but in truth it was, it was his true colors that were showing. He pushed me against, the brick and he started to-"the girl trailed off, it was very obvious what he did after that, and once again the girl broke into sobs.**

**Once again the girl calmed herself, down and began to finish her tale. "I cried, after he had done it, I felt so worthless, I felt like I was a disgrace, a terrible person, and I was just a kid, I was 12. I made myself numb, and pretended not to care. Of should have fought, I did, I fought him, I tried to but, he was, to strong. 5 other, mean came and they all took their turn on me, and then they left me so sore, I couldn't even walk, I felt something hit my head…"**

**The girl let a few more tears, slip down her face, as she shook her head, and refused to break, she needed to finish, the story. "…I woke up in some house that would become my prison. They had men come in there, and have their way with me, over and over, and if I tried to fight, they'd beat me. They took everything away from me, for two years. Two months ago, he came back, and all I remember, was him greeting me, and next thing I know I'm free, 12 hours later, I in the police station."**

**The girl said as the boy just sat, there as he wrapped his arms, around her. "I came here to find out who- what I am, I need to know why, I can't remember 12 hours, of my life, and how I escaped, what I had that the other girls didn't" the boy shook his head still not understanding what she wanted with him, he was so clueless.**

"**I need your help, use your parents equipment, just please help me find out, the mystery… please." Now Danny understood, he couldn't give his answer right away, of course they both knew, he'd he agree to do anything he could, but right now wasn't the time for that.**

**Danny was quite, once again and for a few moments the air around them grew thick. "What happened to the guy?" The boy said, softly his curiosity getting the best of him. a sick creepy smile grew wide, across the girls face.**

**It was something the boy had never seen before, no that's wrong he'd seen it, on the ghost he'd fought that's where he'd seen it. Still Danny stayed silent. "I know how fucked up this is gonna sound, but I remember passing a newspaper stand, when my train stopped in new York, and the first page had him, there dead, lying in a puddle of his own blood, and I didn't know how, but I knew I did it, and I smiled. My heart held no remorse, I smile I was glad, that I killed him. I still am…"**

**The girl said, looking at the halfa before her, waiting to see his reaction, he showed none. "…have you ever wanted to kill someone, and smile about It." the girl said as she gave off, a dark cynical chuckle. "Yes" the boy said cryptically, confusing both of them, and it was true, even the great hero Danny phantom had a shit list.**

**Without the girl asking, it the boy answered what he knew her question would be. "max nelson, the son of a bitch bullied me, from kindergarten and he broke into my house, and stole practically all of our savings." The boy said as the girl began laughing, even though the things they were discussing were far, from funny. "What the fuck is so funny" the boy, said his scowl placed on his face. "No….nooo, I'm not laughing at you." The girl said in-between laughs, as she took a moment to compose herself.**

"**I was just thinking, about us just going around the world, and murdering sons of bitches. With that the boy to begin laughing, and once again the broke out into laughter as well.**

"All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me"

It was funny how even though the last memory that had pasted its self in the girls mind, had not been a happy one, but she still enjoyed it, because it was her and Danny, no matter what emotion that the memory consisted of.

It didn't matter whether or not, it was pretend or reality, just the thought of the blued eyes rave haired, boy made her want to go on, it made her want to be a better person, even if he'd never love her, which he would, that she know, she wanted to be better anyway.

She knew that he had probably, had many other woman in California by now, and that didn't matter either, as long as that lopsided grin, was forever planted onto his face, it didn't matter. No matter, what happened and what didn't, she would always be there, even when he didn't need her.

planting a soft kiss, on the picture the girl held in her hands, the girl let a few tears moisten it's pristine surface. Memory after memory, fantasy after fantacy, every single night, they had gotten worse, since Danny left, and ham and skillet had died.

The girl had fantasies, about so much sometimes they'd seem, so real she could feel the warmth yet freezing, cold of his skin as she placed her dainty fingertips on them. She could feel his strong arms wrap themselves around her body.

She could hear him sing to her, hear him, call her name out when they made love- scratch that no, they never made love they just fucked, but in her mind they did things that would never happen. She would imagine, that they'd live happily ever after, that they were met to be together.

She would pretend that the baby, was in wed lock and that they were older and together, she would pretend they'd take long walks on the beach, and that there relationship didn't consist, of them betting on their peers virginities.

She pretended these things, yes but she did not wish them, she could not, not if he didn't wish these things, she had no right to wish them either. She refused to be selfish, so she would pretend; she would pretend that she was okay with watching him be with other girls.

She would pretend, that she was okay with watching him get married, one day, watching him father other children, she'd pretend that she was okay, with that, for him.

"In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river" _the sun was shining bright that morning, as Danny and Paul sat side by side, by a beautiful crystal clear river, a basket in-between them. The trees around them were full and green and the pair sat in the lush grass, the flowers around them seemed far too good to be true, just as everything else._

_The sky was as blue as the boys, eyes and the clouds were had white, as either other of then had ever seen. The girl was clad in a pristine white gown, it was fancy and lacy, she had a light pink sun hat, both things were completely out of her style, but yet she wore them anyway._

_The sound of rushing river water, and there racing hearts were all that was heard, as they enjoyed that moment of peace, and silence._

"In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
and all I see is him and me forever and forever"

_When the girl closed her eyes, Visions like pictures passed through, both pairs of eyes, of the things that were to come. The girl glanced down at the engagement ring on her, finger as she thought of their little girl at home, there home. She thought, of things their marriage would be, as they aged together, and parted, when one of them died._

_There were no words, needed the sounds of nature, were speaking for the, there love was speaking for them. Danny snaked an arm around the girl as she snugged close to him. "I love you" the girl whispered, softly but he did not answer, he just sat still like a statue, like something that did not move, could not move something that wasn't real._

"And I know it's only in my mind  
that I'm talking to myself and not to him" the girl sung her voice, cracking like cracked glass, and she felt her heart crack with it. She wondered how long she would have to pretend to keep herself sane, she wondered when she'd finally be able to avenge ham and skillet, and figure out the mystery that held her captive.

Then she could die, and then she could live her after life in peach, doing nothing but thinking about him." And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us" the girl felt hope fell in her heart for a moment, and she didn't know where it came, from nor how to keep it there. But she wanted, no needed it. Hope could help a great deal, the idea of having a chance no matter how slim, made her heart accelerate.

What if there was a chance…

"I love him" once again the girls voice filled the air, as she thought about the possibly, but just as quickly as it came it went. "But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river" _Paulette Reynolds, sat next to her fiancé, his arms wrapped around her, saddened he became almost unclear to see, like he was fading away._

_The river was still flowing, and their hearts, were still beating, everything was the same, except the ring, it too had begun to disappear, everything she knew, was dissolving slipping through, to fingertips._

_She held her hand out to touch, him her hand touched a misty form of his face, as he was dissolving more and more. "I'm so sorry Paul." The boy said, though his body was still faded away, the lower half of him was already gone, and his eyes were flickering in and out._

_The boy looked more, like a blob, now. "Don't be sorry, just stay with me" the girl said her eyes, watering with tears that she thought sure she had ran out of by then. Up seeing the fading away boy, try to point the girl began to look around her surroundings._

_The once white clouds had begun to darken, and the lush greenery that surrounded them, had begun to brown, the light pink hat that the girl had worn faded, to dark forest green, and the once pristine white dress the girl wore, had begun to fade into black._

"_I can't Paul, I'm not here"_

_The wind blew furiously has, rain started to fall and the greenery began to wither even further._ "Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers"tears began to spew from her eyes, even in her fantasy land, because now even reality had come in there. She was forcefully in thrown back into reality; her now ruined fantasy world had faded.

Something was wrong, very wrong, this had never happened, before something went wrong, and she knew it had to do with her powers. "I love him" they had been so close, to finding out what she was, and pull fate reared its ugly head, now what was she to do.

"But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending" she had to know, now she couldn't pretend it was a coincidence any more, she needed the answers more now than ever, if she were to defeat crystal, she knew she needed to. She knew the stakes were higher now, if they were targeted ham, and skillet and now her, surely they'd go after Danny next, and they wouldn't touch him, they'd have to kill her first.

"Without me his world will go on turning  
a world that's full of happiness  
that I have never known!" if they were coming for Danny, then she'd stop them, she'd stop them good. The girl couldn't stop thinking about him though, she couldn't stop thinking about her love her him, although it belied a greater truth, he was met for someone else.

More tears, came to her eyes, and she let them out, her body wracked with sobs, and the picture that she was once gripping with dear, life she let fall to the floor, slowly. "I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own." The girl sang as she finished the song that she had written for the boy quite some time ago, when she first realized she loved him. She had a long journey ahead, of her, to make sure that when crystal would come she'd be ready…

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Crystal Winchester, I her 16 year old form walked briskly to room, 666 and she took her petite fist and knocked on the door. The girl was visible shaking, she was literally terrified, what if vlad found out she had gone soft, and sweetly murdered the girl, she hoped he didn't know, surely he'd kill her,

After a few moments, the door was answered by none other than vlad masters, the girl visibly jumped, expecting one of his servants to answer the door. "Come in my dear." The girl did as instructed, and closed the door behind them.

Sitting down on the bed, the man simply said "is the Task done." The man stated stoically. "Yes the girl is dead." The woman stated showing no emotion, the man before her gave off an evil grin. "Very good my dear, now I have another task for you." The man said, and crystal could already guess what it was.

"You want me to murder, Paulette Reynolds" the woman guessed, the man's creepy smile broadened even further. "Yes, but there's more you will kill, the girl in due time. But first you are going, to exploit her, weaknesses her, fears, make you insane, and break her."

The man said, the girl was shocked, murder was bad enough, but to tear the girl apart, first if this was the price for power, she wanted no part of it. well that was if she had choice which she didn't, that was gone, crystal Winchester had no free will.

She was a prisoner, that was all she was now the essence of her being, and after her week moment, with the now dead teen, the lines between everything were becoming so blurred. "Yes master." The girl said calmly showing little emotion, although on the inside she felt wrong about the whole thing.

"Very well…" the cruel man said after he ignored the girl's discomfort. "Now lay on your back." The man said. "yes master" the girl said as she did what he said, and waited for the man to crawl on top of her, once again regretting leaving her real life behind.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Danny and Sam lay in Sam's bed cuddled up, with a blanket spread around them as they watched a movie together. "Child's play is a classic" the girl said extremely impressed, that he kept his parents vhs copy. "I'm surprised you have a player still…" the boy began, but then he thought about it. "Oh actually wait, I can."

Sam gave him a playful hit, on the chest before; she turned back to the screen. "Hush this is my favorite part." The girl said, as her boyfriend quickly obeyed. "Don't go in there stupid, I said don't- damnit she went in there."

Sam screamed as Danny broke out in laughter, at his girlfriend. The life that they knew without each other was far behind, them this was the type of life they wanted to have forever. Danny pulled Sam in closer, as he to turn to the screen.

* * *

**(A/n: so yeah finally I'm finished with this chapter it took me forever to do Paul's, scene don't worry Paul won't go fatal attractions, I promise anyway I hope you enjoy this, if you didn't I'm sorry I did my best. I'm only 17 and a senior in high school, anyway imma give ya'll another update again, and then imma update something else, okay have a nice rest of the weekend.**


	10. the catalyst

**A/n: so hey has promised im giving you another update god I just love writing this story I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter anyhow here we go****Also I wanted to let you guys know that LaRousso Y Corazon recommended two song that are the way I are my timaland and tonight by john ledged which I have checked out and decided i am using both so thank you LaRousso Y Corazon I totally appreciate you****  
also I the quotes section you will see, my two oc's ava and Levi, in there.**

**Basically they are partners, and ava is the quote un quote good cop, she believes in the good in everyone, she is perceived has naïve by Levi, but in reality she wants to do what she can to not become the type of cop who will condemn and innocent citizen just because of how things appear to be.**

**Levi on the other hand is somewhat her polar opposite, him being extremely untrusting, and seeing the bad in people rather than looking for the good, this is not to say he wants to condemn innocent people, but his judgment is somewhat blurred, by his anger and tendency to jump to conclusions.**

**Also Levi's quote isn't describe his pov it's re or so, what he should know.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: the catalyst**

* * *

**Quotes:**

**For jazz:**

"Maybe it's good to put things in perspective, but sometimes, I think that the only perspective is to really be there. Because it's okay to feel things. I was really there. And that was enough to make me feel infinite. I feel infinite."

~Charlie; perks of being a wallflower

**For tucker:**

"Although healing brings a better life, it also threatens to permanently alter life as you've known it. Your relationships, your position in the world, even your sense of identity may change. Coping patterns that have served you for a lifetime will be called into question. When you make the commitment to heal, you risk losing much of what is familiar. As a result one part of you may want to heal while another resists change."  
Courage to Heal Workbook by Laura Davis"  
― Laura Davis

**For Levi:**

"There are only two forces at work in this world- black and white. Only people are grey."  
― Chris Heimerdinger, _Gadiantons and the Silver Sword_

**For ava:**

It is simple; there is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who try and stop them. Both sides are opposites; as different as day and night, and the line between them is clear. Or at least, it's supposed to be... There is good and there is evil, but the line between them can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake? In the end, all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple. But it's not.

~robin;teen titans

**For danny:**

"But because things change. And friends leave. And life doesn't stop for anybody."

~charlie; perks of being a wallflower

**For sam:**

Everyone keeps telling me how he feels. They say that he doesn't care, but he's never shown me he didn't. They say that he doesn't love me, but he never said he didn't. Everyone keeps telling me who he is. They say he's a player. They say he's no good. But yet, I'm the only one who sees something different in him & nobody understands why. I'm the only one who can look in his eyes & know there is hope.

~unknown

* * *

**Over looker's pov****  
**  
A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, yawned as she got out of the elevator still tired. The cafeteria was always open to the students, but they only served food during normal hours. The girl was on her way to make herself a glass of warm Milk, in order to see if it could help herself sleep. It was a huge secret one star rose was embarrassed to admit, but she had insomnia.

It had been going on has long has the girl could remember, she tried pills herbs teas, any and everything, nothing ever worked, but at least the milk would calm her a bit. The girl's footfall was light, as to not wake any of the first floor people, if it got out about her condition her reputation would go straight to hell, and worse Paulina would be pissed.

Opening the door the girl smelled something foul, that was her first sign that something was awry, but she choose to ignore shaking her head of such paranoid thoughts. The second thing wrong was that the lights were off; the staff always left them on. Ignoring this too the blond, walked to the light switch flicking it on and turning around to walk toward the fridge.

"ahhhhhhh" the girl screamed in terror and surprised, she couldn't believe it there hung up by ropes as if they had been hung were, the 5 or four day old bodies of ham and skillet.

* * *

A few hours and several police questions later found star, running a hot bath to calm her nerves. The warm milk was long forgotten upon seeing to dead teens hanging grotesquely in the cafeteria, the three was being was questioned by the police, talk about an awful morning.

Stripping of her clothes, the girl gently allowed herself to sit in the tub, her muscles relaxing from the hot water around her. Still the girl was puzzled those kids weren't from amity park, as the police discovered upon checking there ID's that were conveniently in their pockets. They weren't murdered there in fact they lived in Ohio, and had according to the police estimation that had been dead a week give or take a few days.

So the question running through star's and everyone else's mind's was "who did it and why the hell dud they put the bodies here." the police believe it's a serial killer trying to get a student's attention, as far as star was concerned, they certainly got it. Leaning her head. Back against the tub allowing her hair to become filled with hot water and suds, the girl began to wonder who could be that depraved.

* * *

Upon hearing the news about whose bodies were found in the cafeteria that morning, Danny took to the skies not knowing where was going, but knowing he couldn't stay there a second longer. Someone was targeting him he knew it now, so what was he to do. For a moment his troubles drifted when he pictured Sam's face but then the look on his face became primal, protective and angry, when he pictured her body in the grotesques shape ham and skillet had been in.

His eyes flashed green turning to red for a spilt second, and fangs he didn't have barred them. Just the mere thought of Sam, his Sam dead, no murdered made Danny go mad, want blood on his hands. He would never let her die, never. Just the thought of the death of her brought out the darkest side of him, a side he'd promised he'd never become. Guilt ran through boy's heart and weighed him down; this was the one time when even flying couldn't make him feel better.

Hell the boy even contemplated suicide, but then he thought about Sam, he couldn't no wouldn't leave her, so he pushed through the sorrow. He perched himself on the top of a building, and closed his eyes trying to imagine, who would go this far to get his attention. He thought of no one, vlad passed through his mind a few times, but he didn't think even vlad was that depraved.

Oh how wrong he was...he thought of undergrowth but then remembered that, his style wasn't murder he wanted them alive to rebuild "his children" and then serve has nourishment for "the children" so that ruled him out.

Then he thought of pariah, but he was in the sarcophagus of forever sleep, and dark Dan was in the thermos. Those were the only three ghosts he believed would actually go as far as murder, there was skulker but, this definitely wasn't his style, he hunted what he hunted, nothing more nothing less, murdering his prey's friends, wasn't part of the deal.

So who then, spectra maybe... She could feed off the misery the death would bring, but that was all she wanted she didn't want attention or the halfa to know she was feeding, she just wanted the nectar of youth.

So not her, the he couldn't picture any other ghost murdering except fright night, but he was in a pumpkin and maybe Aragon, but Dora had his amulet and he was in the dungeon, powerless without it. So that left who walker maybe, or his second in command bullet, no they weren't out to kill human's unless were gonna blame it on him, and they hadn't done that, or maybe a he couldn't see it, walker was twisted corrupt even but murder he couldn't see it.

So now who did that leave, hotep ra, no he just wanted the serab septer nothing more nothing less, he didn't want to get Danny's attention. That was it all the other ghost were more rough around the edges than evil, well except for nocturne but all he wanted was people's dreams, killing them wasn't going toward that goal.

Then there was vortex, no he wanted to screw with the weather a bit, it was all fun to him, so he would murder ham and skillet either. So who did that leave, no one, maybe a new ghost trying to prove his worth, or a human, no not a human...? Unless it was freakshow, but he was in one of the worlds too security prisons and his control staff was destroyed so not him either.

Unless it was his girlfriend, Lydia the green ghost girl with the attacking tattoos, she didn't need to be controlled she was on freakshow's side regardless, so maybe he asked her to do it, to get Danny's attention... The more Danny thought about it, the further he began second guessing himself and going round and around.

He wished there was some way he could find out, there was clockwork surely he knew who was doing these treacherous deeds, but of course he couldn't or rather wouldn't tell. There was frostbite he was always abreast of the 411 of the ghost zone, hell he could even ask the infimap to take him to the person who did it.

Those were the only two options the boy thought of at the moment, but naturally he'd like to avoid a trip to the ghost zone, especially considering the only portal was at his house all the way back in Ohio, flying there and back and not to mention through the infinite realms, of the ghost zone would surely leave him a bit too tired, to pick a fight with the person, and defeat them.

He'd rather not go there so that left him in a pickle, he could either go on his voyage into the ghost zone, and hope to get the information or, he could stay in his world and hope the answers would come to him, he didn't know why but something in him bided the halfa to stay put, at least for the time being.

Going unghost and fishing through his pocket, Danny once again succumbed to the lusty desire of tobacco. He hated himself for such things, but the death of ham and skillet was enough, but knowing he was the cause that made everything worse. Pulling out his prized lighter the boy lite the little white and yellow death stick, and put it up to his mouth efficiently filling his lungs with smoke.

Sighing the boy blew the smoke out, polluting the air around him even more.

* * *

**(a/n: hey so this song danny and paul are singing is the catalyst by linkin park i do not own)**

* * *

"God bless us everyone,  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun."

The boy sung, his deep depraved voice echoing around him. The boy took another puff of his cigarette before he continued.

"And it can't be outfought,  
It can't be outdone,  
It can't be outmatched,  
It can't be outrun.  
No!"

* * *

Paulette Reynolds rocked back and forth in her chair, as she stared off into space.

"And when I close my eyes tonight,  
To symphonies of blinding light!" the girl sung her voice echoing around her, the passion that filled her voice breathtaking.

"God bless us everyone,  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun.  
Oh!"

* * *

Taking another puff of smoke Danny, continued singing his rough sad voice ricocheting around him.

"Like memories in cold decay,  
Transmissions echoing away,  
Far from the world of you and I,  
Where oceans bleed into the sky!"

Another puff of smoke left the young boys mouth as he thought about, his life. He was so confused; the boy was truly lost, at what to do next. Just when he thought life would be getting better, boom this happens. It seemed like he just couldn't get a break.  
"God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hands,  
The sins of our tongues,  
The sins of our fathers,  
The sins of our young.  
No!"

* * *

Paulette began to ponder her next move, ironically for the first time in days the girl had turned on the television, only to see the gruesome images of her dead's friends hanging from ropes, in California.

"And when I close my eyes tonight,  
To symphonies of blinding light!  
God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?"

That didn't help her mood at all, the girl desperately wanted to smoke but she refused to, considering the baby. It was hard, but she knew that she had already succumbed to the tobacco once and she told herself she wouldn't do it again.

"Ooh!"

The girl had thought about taking a walk to get her mind off things, but she thought against it, she simply couldn't bring herself to do much moving. It all she did these days was reminisce, sleep and eat.

"Like memories in cold decay,  
Transmissions echoing away,  
Far from the world of you and I,  
Where oceans bleed into the sky!"

* * *

Yet another drag from his cigarette, and yet another suicidal thought that the boy rejected. The boy thought about suicide quite often truly the only thing, that kept him from it, was sam. That was the only thing he was staying for. Just the thought of her gave him his signature lopsided grin, and just enough hope to go on.

"Oh!  
Like memories in cold decay,  
Transmissions echoing away,  
Far from the world of you and I,  
Where oceans bleed into the sky."

He counted himself selfish, he truly did, he felt she deserved far better than him, but still he kept on he held onto her for dear life. He thought about letting her go, he pondered it many times during the week, he fell in love with her but he just couldn't let her go. He didn't know why just yet, the boy couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lift me up,  
Let me go..."

* * *

It was funny to the girl, truly funny how one week ago the girl, had the life of dreams, and then boom Danny left , and then boom skillet was murdered, then ham, then she had to hide out in an old cabin. Her whole life was flipped upside-down in the matter of a week... Oh how funny that was.

"God bless us everyone,  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought,  
It can't be outdone,  
It can't be outmatched,  
It can't be outrun.  
No!"

It was truly funny

* * *

A creepy grim broke out upon Danny's face, as a realization dawned on him. This wasn't the end this was the beginning, the first domino to fall, that sent all the rest falling after, this was the catalyst. The one simple act of the bodies of ham and skillet, being hung in the cafeteria, was the thing that would set off a chain of events to lead to something bigger, than everyone. He knew this if only this, he was sure of it.

"God bless us everyone,  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun.  
And it can't be outfought,  
It can't be outdone,  
It can't be outmatched,  
It can't be outrun."

The thought of this scared the boy, if this were the beginning he was afraid to know the end, surely it would in death, he knew this it would end in death, he didn't know who when or how but someone would die...someone.

* * *

Tucker Foley, keeled on his knees, over his date, hoping she'd wake up soon. He felt so bad he never meant to shock her so, much that she'd pass, out that was the furthest thing from his intentions, he just wanted her to live a little, he wanted to give her a gift, by showing her what she was missing out on, not knock her out.

The boy felt his heart doing, flips in his chest when the girl began to stir. "oh my god" the girl whisper, after getting used to her surrounding once, more and letting the memories of what had happened prior, come back to her.

The boy simply smiled, has he helped her onto her feet, and back into her seat. "I'm so sorry, jazz you don't have ta-"the boy began, before he was cut off, but jazz putting a finger to his lips, instantly silencing him. "I want to." The girl said, looking him the eye, ensuring him that she was alright.

A grin akin to the chestier cat broke out onto the boy's face, as he rushed to go get the pajama's that he had dropped upon jazz's fainting. Picking them up he threw the pink pair at jazz, and held onto the blue one's himself. "There a place where you can change, through that way."

The boy said has he pointed to the curtain that sat behind him, and the girl gently picking up the cloth that he had placed in her lap, and began to walk toward the curtain, she got almost there before she turned around, once more face filled with curiosity.

"Where will you change?" The girl inquired a blush falling across, her face at the thought of her date changing, and upon seeing her blush the boy gathered up one of his own. "here" was the boy's cryptic answer, but it was all she needed to understand, and with that the girl walked through, the curtains, hoping against hope that they wouldn't have a n incident where she would walk in on him changing or vice versa, but at the same time, they both were wishing they did, have such an incident.

As soon as the girl excited, the room they both once inhabited the boy, began to strip. At the same time, behind the curtain jasmine Fenton was doing similar things. A few minutes later found, the pair both, changed. "Are you decent" came the red head's voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Jazz you should, know I'm never decent" the boy answered, his voice filled with humor and innuendo, chuckling has well the girl pulled the curtain back, assuming that meant he was. She had assumed correct, the girl stepping into the room with a heavy brush painting across her cheeks.

She broke into laughter, at the sight of the boy in his pajamas, as he did her and then there they were the two of them splitting sides at their appearances. It felt good, to laugh in such a way jazz couldn't remember the last time she had, in fact she didn't even think she ever had.

Phycology is a funny, thing you learn about the psyche of others, things they do, and why they do them, how there brain works. You learn how they feel and why they feel this way, and it's all about trying to understand them better in hopes, of helping them on day.

What's weird about it though is you can learn, about these things and you can believe you understand, but it's so much different to actually, and understand to actually experience these, things. Jazz knew that then, all her life she had tried to understand children, the carefree, the happy but now she did, in some way shape or form, because for this moment, so high above the earth, alone with a boy who she was quite fond of, she understood, because she was a child at that very moment, that was who she was.

Just as jazz had an epiphany, so did tucker, it scared him, and he hated to be scared, there were few things that scared tucker Foley, hospitals, and love he was scared of it, absolutely terrified. It all dated back to his early life, and he hated it.

* * *

**Flash back**

7 year old tucker Foley, laid on his belly watching, cartoons and smiling. The boy was enjoying himself with his favorite baby, sitter JoAnn, the girl was a beautiful 16 year old girl with long auburn locks, and teal green eyes. She always played with him, and watched TV. with him, and he saw the girl has an older sister.

Little did he know she saw him differently, unknown to the Maurice and Angela, but said baby sitter, had a severe case of nymphomania, causing the girl to hop on anything, of the male genre. Unfortunately for poor dear tucker, he fit the bill.

This particular fateful day the girl came sauntering out, looking like a Victoria's secret angel. "Hey sweet heart, you want to play a game." The teen said, walking a bit closer to the boy on the floor. Sitting down next, to him the girl began shaking his shoulder, until he turned to look at her, when he did his jaw dropped.

These were things the boy had never seen before, but he was about to see things, that he's never, seen and about to do, things that he couldn't, undo all because of the girls manipulation. The inappropriate, indecent affair, kept on until tucker, moved, sure he realized it wasn't normal, at about ten, but he was afraid of what the girl would do, had he have asked to stop. It was both a relief and sadness when he left to go to California and the affair stopped. He was scared from those experiences, though and jazz reminded him a lot of jo ann, they both were extremely smart, head headed, and had that same teal green eyes, but she knew there was also a difference.

Jo ann, wasn't fair, she was selfish and jazz, was far from selfish. He didn't know why he compared every girl he'd dated to jo ann, but he wished he didn't, he had never wished more, that he had never crossed paths with jo ann, more than moment.

* * *

**Flash back ends**

Jazz gave a knowing smile, as she realizes the boy before her was deep in thought. "Are you alright" the girl asked a knowing look on her face? Shaking the memory from  
His head, he looked up at her in confusion. "huh what" the boy said, as he shifted, his glasses do the black frames set straight on his face.

"Is something bothering you" the girl said and the boy heard it, surely he couldn't tell her the truth. "No im fine" the boy said, lying. "Tucker I'm going be a physiology major, you can fool me I know something's-" she began, although while she was speaking, the bot ran up and grabbed her arm.

"It. Is. Nothing!" he screamed losing his temper momentarily, before he realized what he was doing. Looking down at the frightened girl before him, he stopped in his tracks dropping her hand immediately, and running toward the wall, leaning his body against its surface. "Im so sorry" the boy mumbled over and over, as jazz took a moment, to realize what had just happened. She had never let a 'patient' before they had there breakthrough but this, once she knew she had to.

Rising from her spot on the floor, the girl walked over to where tucker was holding the wall for dear life, putting a hand of comfort on his should she sighed. "It's gonna be okay, tuck, im okay" the girl whisper, as a few tears slipped out for the sake of the boy before her. Leaving him for a moment, the girl walked over to the bag the boy, had got their wardrobes from earlier, fishing through it she found, the game Uno.

* * *

**(a/n: which i do not own)**

* * *

Pulling it out, she walked back over to the boy, gently taking his hand, and leading him to have a seat on the floor. Holding up the game in her small, manicured hands the girl said "shall i deal or will you" despite the situation the boy cracked a smile, and he took the cards from her hands.

* * *

Two cops clad, in all there uniformed glory, walked briskly through the empty hallways of Casper high. They were now on the case of the two bodies found in the cafeteria that morning. There orders were to interview students and faculty, to get insight on who would do something like this. Arriving at the office, of the school they opened the door, to see a young girl with bright amethyst eyes, and beautiful raven hair that radiated around her pale face.

"Excuse me miss, do you work here" the woman, officer said. She had a narrow face, and strong cheek bones. Her long blond hair was pulled back from her face, and rested in a bun in the back of her hair. Her eyes were a vibrate blue, and was about 5"1. "in one way or another, I'm actually a student here but I don't take any classes, besides my academics so i just do all my work here, this is my office"

Answered Sam, the male officer who was about 5"10 and had slightly wavy dark brown hair and olive green eyes. "Do you have access to the files" the man asked after letting the information sink in. "do you have a warrant" the girl asked a smirk on her face, and her left eyebrow cocked. A smile formed on the blond woman's face, at seeing a resemblance in the young girl that reminder her if herself at that age.

"ava Richards..." the woman said sticking out her hand toward the young girl, and despite hating police, and most government workers the girl shock it."... And yes, we do" the ava said laying the paper on the desk. "What do you need" the raven hair girl eyes, her eyes still hard and untrusting. "Well we need files, on all students with records, and or students from amity park." the man said stoically, finding the girl's attitude suspicious. Levi Tillman was a very untrusting man, and rightfully, being a man who had seen so much on the job.

Sam's eyebrow rose at, his request she was shocked, the only people from amity park were, jazz her and Danny, and it really didn't help their case, that 2/3 knew the victims. "Do you guys really think it was someone at the school." the girl answered stalling a bit, she knew how these things worked once, she told them that she her boyfriend and jazz, were amity natives they were automatic suspects.

"Well, not necessarily but we know that it has something to do, with either one of the students or faculty here, otherwise why would the bodies be moved here. Whoever has done this knows what they're doing and has brought the bodies here, to show that the victims won't be the last, if they have their way about it." the woman said as the man grew a scowl on his face.

"Listen, to me, that's none of your concern, just give us the files" the man said gruffly making Sam return with a scowl, but she got up and went to the file cabinet anyway. "you know-" the girl began pausing to turn around "- you don't need the files, I know for a fact there are 3 teenagers in this school who used to live in amity, and I know what you're gonna do once you find out who they are, and that they knew two of them knew the victims... You're gonna call them suspects and then you're gonna think there guilty because you don't want, the real perpetrator, you want the so called obvious suspect, you just want someone to take the blame."

The girl said angrily, the scowl on still on the man's face, growing angrier every second. He began walking briskly toward Sam, only to be stopped by his partner. "I used to think like you, and to be honest a lot of cops will do exactly that, but we won't, we do want to fine the real criminal here"

The woman said looking straight at Sam, who had her eyebrow cocked in confusion. Never had she seen a cop treat her that way, she liked it. Getting all 3 files out of the cabinet, the girl grabbed them briskly walking back over to ava, and handed them to the woman.

"Who are the 3 kids, i'm assuming there your friends?" Levi said, his eyes lightening a bit as a smirk grew wide, on his lips. Glaring at the man with malice, the girl answered. "The teenagers, are my boyfriend his sister and me" the girl said bravely no flaw in her voice, showing she was far from afraid of the man before her. To all of their surprise no one was shocked, it all made since why she didn't hand over the files right away.

Opening the files, the man browsed through all the information and paused, at Danny's file a smirk on his lips. "So let me ask you something, do any of you three, have any juvenile records" the made asked hiding the smirk on his lips, effectively from  
the quick tempered teen before him. "no of course not" the girl damn near shouted shocked, at the accusation although she knew that was a standard question, she still hated the idea of it. The man's smirk grew wider, upon the girls answer causing her to cock an eyebrow, in question.

"well either, your lying through your teeth or you're in the dark, but this Daniel Fenton kid, spent 3 months in the amity park juvenile detention center, for rape of a peer." the girls jaw dropped even though she knew it couldn't possibly be true, the girls jaw dropped still.

"You are lying" the girl screamed pointing a shaking finger at, the male cop before her. Ava, quickly put control on the situation, grabbing her partners arm and dragging him out of the office. Sam heard the door close behind her signaling they were gone, and that was her cue to cry.

To busy crying of shock and confusion the girl didn't here, the door open once again. Luckily or perhaps unluckily, it was only Danny.

* * *

An hour later found the two cops feeding into stereo types, at a crispy crèmes donutery. Ava sighed it had been a long day, upon leaving Sam's office the pair of cops interviewed several students and faculty, about Danny, jazz, and Sam and they had a pretty clear picture of how their peers and authority figures viewed them.

Everyone mainly gave the same opinion with the accepting of mikki, Valerie, tucker, Matthene, June, who basically viewed the three, has a somewhat odd, but deep down sweet group. They had ruled out jazz, but Danny and Sam was a different story.

Especially Danny, even tucker and Valerie had some negative things, to say about him, even from knowing him only a week. Tucker told them albeit reluctantly, "well from what jazz told me he has been around drugs, and has been hanging around with the wrong crowd"

The boy had left it at that. He wanted to say a lot more but he didn't for two reasons, on he knew without a doubt that Danny wouldn't do that, and then there was Sam and jazz, which cared about him.

Then Valerie, had said that he rough handled her on his first day at Casper, but she said that " there's no way he would kill anyone I just don't see it in him, he's an asshole but he's not evil." mikki, Matthene and June, simply said, that they didn't know him well but there opinion of him was good.

The general schools opinion of the boy told a different story though, several of the students said that he was extremely scary the kind of guy you want to stay away from. The teachers said he was rarely in class and they smelt smoke on him a lot. When asked if they think he did it they said "if anyone is that depraved, its him"

Then to add that onto the fact that, he had a record in amity, anything from petty theft, to brawling, to rape charges, though those turned out to be false. It all added up, to bad news then there was sam. She had been known around the school for her quick temper and her lack of association with peers, the students say she has been single for two years until Danny, and she's from amity. Add all this to the fact, that he knew, the victims, well it didn't look good for the two.

Sighing once more, the woman slumped in her chair. "Levi, what are you thinking" the girl asked, as she watched him, break off a piece of his donut, and put it in his mouth. "You know what I'm thinking ava." the man said matter of factly giving her a stern look. He always thought she was a bit too soft for her own good, sometimes she let the good that was in people cloud her judgment, she knew that, but she'd rather that than condemn an innocent person, to jail, or worse crimes like these were liable, For the death penalty she couldn't pursue a suspect without a shadow of a doubt.

"I do know, and you know me, please just go with me on this, I know that they, or at least the girl are innocent" the woman said a pleading in her voice. The man rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his donut. "Listen to me ava, you've said this time and time again, look at the evidence-"

The man began only to be cut off, by his partner, swallowing a gulp of her strawberry banana smoothie, the girl bung her hand on the table. "What evident, a bunch of snotty rich kids words, about two scholarship kids, and an outcast girl they bully.

They can lie just has easy as anyone can, it's obviously they want things back to normal, they wants cops out if there school." the woman said looking at Levi sternly, he looked back and for a moment a staring contest ensued.

"Your right..." Levi began still looking at the girl "... We don't have evidence, but when the autopsies come back, and we get the time of death, we'll ask the kids for an alibi, and if they don't have one, well..." the man said trailing off making his intentions, very clear.

"You can't arrest someone for lack of an alibi, first we have to know where they were murdered." the woman said knowingly, with a smirk. With a growl the man answered "when the autopsy comes through, we'll go from there" he answered, as the woman nodded.

For a moment, the girl told herself, just to drop it, let the conversation be over, but she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't just let it be over. She had known the boy before her has, a child they were best friends, and children, but around the time she was 13, the girl and her family had been, forced into the witness protection program, and that was that.

It had been two long, years in the program, and in the end it failed, leaving her orphaned, the girl eventually went back to her home, town but he was long gone. He had been three years, older than her, the boy now 18, he was long gone.

Years and years, went by she went to college, and decided to become a police officer, to help people, she knew a lot of them were corrupt , and that's why she was there, she thought that if just one, officer could be good, she could make a difference.

Then around 3 months prior, out of the blue Levi had showed up. They had been partnered up and had, rekindled their friendship, but he was different, bitter angry, with just the world. It seemed the only one he truly trusted, was her. Shaking her head from the painful things, she tried to take the conversation elsewhere.

"What happened to you Levi?" the girl said softly as if she was afraid, to say those words, and she was. Shooting his head, up from where he had laid it, on the table he looked her straight in the eye, shocked at the question.

Since they had rekindled their friendship, they hadn't really had a deep conversation, they'd been just skating, and dancing around stuff like that, but here it was, the final threshold, they had got there. It was no holding back now. "I grew up." the boy said, after a while his eyes, downcast as if he regretted, it. The girl didn't know if he regretted, admitted t or actually growing up.

"No, you know that's not what I mean; I mean I'm your, best friend…" the girl began looking in the boys eyes. "Still?" he questioned, out of curiosity. "Always, you can tell me anything Levi…" the girl said trailing off, leaving a door open for him, to tell her his soul. "not here, not yet, I- uh what made me so mad, so weak that I had to build, myself up is something I'm not ready to share, with you, or anyone…"

The boy said, turning away from her, once again the pair fell into an awkward, silence. Only this time it was Levi who broke it. "I know you must think, I'm an asshole cause, of the way I do my job, but you have to believe me, when I say, I know this world in a way you don't. You have to understand that some, people are just evil, it's not black and white."

The girl nodded in understanding before saying, "but it is, that is what the world is Levi, the world is nothing but grey, everything is grey. Your right Danny, or even Sam maybe guilty but, they are not evil, not completely anyway, just like we have evil in us. I hope you grow to understand that one day." The girl said getting, up from the table that they sat at, and walking out of the restaurant, to wait for him in there car. She left him to let what she said sink in, even though they both knew, he wasn't ready to believe that just yet.

* * *

"hey Sam" the boy said walking inside, the girls office. Lifting her head the girl discretely wiped her tears, although he caught it. Rushing over to her side, he kneeled by her taking his hands in hers. "What's wrong" the boy said looking up at her with bright blue eyes. Sighing the girl struggled to get herself composed under the stress of the situation. "You spent three months in jail for rape... I know you didn't do it" the girl added at the end, because she did know it.

Looking at her with guilt in his eyes, the boy began to speak. "I didn't do it, you're right, you know how in amity, there's only one church for each religion well I slept with the priest, daughter, and her dad found out, and he pressed charges against me claiming rape, it was all over the town news, and I got ten years, but then she told her dad the truth and I got out after 3 months, but her dad didn't want to say he was wrong, so he made a deal with a DA that I could get out, if I registered as a sex offender and did community service, and I had to where the ankle bracelet for a year, I just got out of parole."

The boy explain, the fact that Sam didn't doubt, him helped him tell his tale. For a while silence followed, letting things sink in. "wow that's, really fucked up." the girl said as Danny let out a morbid chuckle. "Yeah it is"

* * *

**(a/n: so another flashback, with Paul using the song, nobody's home by avril Lavigne, which I do not own, obviously I hope you enjoy it I love writing Paul chapters. Also you guys are probably wondering is Paul just, gonna be separate from everyone the whole story, the answer is no she will join up with the rest, of the characters, soon enough so bear with me. Also the first verse of the song, is not sung, that's why its in italics)**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Paulette Reynolds lay still on her bed in the cabin, looking around trying to calm, her nerves from the news earlier. Since then the girl just couldn't seem to sit still, she had been restless, but Danny was her only living friend, and the boy was all the way back, in California, so it didn't seem like she had much of an option.

Sighing the girl got, up once again, and began pacing, that was all she had been doing was day was, pacing, she had had a piece of toast, before the news came on, but once the images were shone the girl quickly turned off, the TV feeling bile rise in here throat, the girl threw up the piece of toast she had just ate.

She knew it wasn't just that that made her restless, it was obviously withdrawals, the girl hadn't had a cigarette for two days, and she was damn proud, it'd been longer since she'd used any actual drugs. In fact she hadn't used them since she found out about her pregnancy, about a week before Danny left, which meant, she had officially been off of drugs, and alcohol, for 2 weeks, and she had been of cigarettes for the same amount, of time until she broke down two days prior. Now here she was, pregnant friendless, and alone, suffering withdrawals.

Never had the girl thought, that she would be here, never in a million years, would she have thought. She was shocked that this was where the path of life had left her, with nothing to call her own, but material possessions, and her baby that was all.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,__  
__She felt it every day._ The girl sung, passing a mirror, thinking about her years, prior, wondering how she ended up there in that place. _And I couldn't help her,__  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

* * *

**flashback**

3 year old Paulette Reynolds, lay on the carpet during nap time, at preschool. The girl hear millions of voices buzzing through her head, they weren't clear thoughts, just a bunch of idea's most of which the girl didn't understand, she was terrified, having enough of the noises buzzing from her ears, the girl jumped up from where she lay drawing the attention of her teacher.

"Mrs. Reynolds, sit down, this is nap time!" the elderly woman screamed, the girl was barely able to make out what she was saying with all of the other voices, buzzing around. The thing was she couldn't hear the whole thought, and she hated it, the whole thing, it scared the shit out of her.

Clutching her ears, the girl fell on the floor, here hears, beginning to bleed from everything. The old woman rushed over, to help the fallen child, screaming her name over and over. The girl still continued, to clutch her hears, from her kneeling point.

The girl heard many sounds, but the most prominent were the cruel laughter of her classmates, that made the girl feel worse than she ever had. Like she simply didn't belong.

That was, the begging, of the girls awakening, only the beginning.

* * *

**Flashback ends**

"What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."

The girl sung, Shaking her head of that painful memory, the girl sighed letting another tear fall from her eyes. It seemed she was doing that a lot those days. Where could she, trace it all back to, the girl wondered. After, here initial awakening, she remembered missing several days of school, for a good month, until she finally was able to by some miracle get it under control.

After that month was up though, her parents decided she had to go back, and when she did once again the most prominent was, mockery and laughter, hatred, for the girl who was different. All she wanted was to go home, to find home really. The girl had a house, and parent's several maids, and toys and fine things, that all children could want, but she didn't have a home.

Her parents love her, they both did, but the pair had a funny way of showing it really. They were never really home, and always brought her lavish gifts to make up for it. Most of the times when she would come, home no one would be there.

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."

The girl sung the voice, flowing from her lips, like soothing alabaster oils on dry skin, but it was course, and sad. It flowed from her lips smoothly nonetheless, just as smoothly as the tears, flew from her eyes. If she had to pick a defining moment, it would be the day she went back to school, after her initial awakening.

She knew from that moment, that she wasn't like other kids, deep down but on the surface she didn't want to accept it just yet. Years passed, and the girl remembered being ridiculed, called a freak, for tiny mistakes with her abilities. Her eyes would start growing red from time to time, things would be lifted, in that same red glow, and it would all be traced back to her. It wasn't until the girl decided, to listen to the little she heard from people's minds, and fix everything they thought was wrong with her.

So that's what the 7 year old girl did, things went on as normal, for a bit but still she knew she want normal. It was only proved one day, when she heard her parents talking. The girl was only 10, but she was old enough, to understand.

* * *

**Flash back**

Whisper, fled the ears of the now 10 year old Paul, who had been searching vigorously for something to eat, in the refrigerator. At the sound of, a car the girl mentally jumped, for joy her hunger long forgotten. She knew that it met, it was her parents.

Soon the girl found herself, dashing running jumping, skipping and all of the above, toward the front door, her long massive fiery red, curly hair, bouncing behind, her as if running with her. Her neon orange eyes were alight with happiness, more than the girl had ever felt in her entire life. It was like so motion when the girl had stopped in her tracks. It was then she heard something completely out of place.

The front door, slamming the sound millions of times louder in her ears, the girl ran and his behind the wall, separating her from her parents. The conversation was cut, off for a few minutes, most of it in hushed whispers. The girl knew they were her, parents that were there, but she notice something off, about them.

They were arguing, Anne and timothy Reynolds, NEVER agued, they were just that type of happily ever after, couple, completely and madly in love, without arguments. That was who they, were but at that moment, they were completely different. Once the young girl had gotten her hearing under control, from the loud sound that threw her off, the girl zoomed in on the conversation.

"…I'm so sorry Tim, I didn't mean it, you know that" the woman said, Paulette couldn't see the woman, but it was obvious she was crying; now she was really worried. Her mother wasn't a crier or a beggar, her mom was a string independent woman. She was in awe, never she would have thought she'd live to see this day, or hear it rather.

Silence followed, the girl was mentally begging her father, to say something to forgive her mom. "Anne, don't you understand what your actions have done, she'll be a pariah." The man said, and although the young girl didn't know what that word meant, she knew it wasn't good.

"Tim…" the woman said in-between sobs, she was completely at the end of her line, and she was losing it. Paul wished more than anything, at that moment that she would see her parents, at least to know that even though her father was mad, that he was still comforting her crying mom.

"Anne you let me fall in love with her, and she's not even, god she's not even real Anne. Do you know how far you've strayed from morality, from  
Human..."

The man began, and Paul heard a slap, she didn't need to see them to what had just happened. "Tim, I didn't know that man would do that to her, I didn't know I just couldn't lose my baby, our baby I had do Tim, and I had to."

The woman said Paul had no clue what they were talking about her, just hopped it was as bad as it seemed. She heard a sigh, and then "Anne I don't care what she is, she's our daughter, I know that, but the world. They don't love her they'll shun her especially around here"

The man said, calming his self-down and the young girl allowed herself to calm down as well. All she needed to know was that they loved her, and each other. The girl sighed at this thought, "well what would you have me do, ship our daughter off to some isolated camp."

The woman said sarcastically her voice hard to hear. "No there's this boarding school on the out skirts of New York, for troubled kids, no one would judge her there, they only accept 12 and up so we can keep her a while longer" the man said looking his wife in the eye, hoping she'd agree.

The young girl wasn't scared, until "fine, I just hope she can have a better life there than here" the woman said and the young girl ran as far away from that wall as she possibly could.

* * *

**Flashback ends**

"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind." Sung the girl as she held a worn family photo in her hands, solemly wondering why it had to be that way. She wondered that so often, even more now that she was feeling so lonely.

"Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs." It seemed the girl had taken to steps forwards, and several back just when she thought she had finally found a place where she belonged, three other misfits just like herself, and then boo that was taken away.

Tears streamed down that girls face, as she remembered one of her most painful memories, she saw it as the catalyst for it all. She saw it for the beginning, for all the horrible things that were destined to happen. It had been quite a while since the girl had talked to her parents; she remembered she hadn't seen them since they phoned her to tell her that they bought her the house.

That call had lasted two minutes, it was short lost words that meant nothing really, and that's her last memory of them. Every now and then she'd spy a head line about them in the news, that had there smiling faces on it, and she'd think of them softly.

Although no one really knew that she was there, daughter except for Danny, and eventually ham and skillet. She didn't want to be associated with them, and then she'd have America's pity. "Daughter of Reynolds co. sexual trafficked for two years" the headlines would say.

She didn't want to be "that girl" she didn't want to be pitied, she wanted to forget it ever happened, though she knew she could never forget, she would be damned, if she had to be pitied to. So she had written a letter to her parents, to have a fake death certificate typed, up and printed in the news paper's that she had ran away and died.

No pictures, were given of her, and with her drastic change in appearance, no one could tell the similarities. They had honored her wishes, and it was done, she hadn't heard from them since she saw the newspaper headline that pronounced her dead.

But truth be told, the girl was still angry at them, for shipping her away, not that she blamed them for her, getting trafficked or anything, but she just wished that they had have let her stay. In fact the girl remembered a 12 year old version of herself, begging to stay with them.

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."

* * *

**Flashback**

12 year old Paulette Reynolds, sat on her bed tears streaming from her eyes, surrounded by packed bags. Her walls were bare, and her bed was stripped. A frown sat firmly on the young girls face. "Paulette" came the loud voice of her mother, the girl didn't answer she just sat there, as if she was hollow and disconnected from the world. "Paulette, your father is waiting in the car, bring the last of your bags down" came the voice again this time, it was evident that it was racked with sobs.

When the girl still did not budge, footsteps were heard trudging up the stairs and the girl flinched a bit. Anne entered the room, but said nothing at first; she just sat gently beside her daughter, on the bed. "Paulette sweetie" the woman began, the girls face turned into anger.

"Mom this is my home, this is our house, and I don't want to go." The girl screamed standing up and towering over her mother. "Listen Paulette, I know this is hard…" the woman started once more, before she was cut off, by her mom once more.

"No you don't understand you're not leaving your house, to go to some school for troubled kids!" the girl screamed, but stopped herself, before she realized what she had revealed. She didn't want her parents to know she had been listening to that conversation, two years prior.

"Listen to me, you're gonna make tons, of friends, and…" the woman tried to reason once more. "I'll go damnit…" Paul started and her mother opened her mouth to scold her, but closed it. The girl began gathering all her numerous bags, that were scattered across the room.

"… If you want me to go so bad, I'll go, but don't you dare, feed me this bullshit!" the girl screamed, she didn't know what it was that, made her sudden change in mood, but something did. All at once the girl dropped her bags and got on her knees right then and there.

"Please mommy, please don't make me go." The girl said as broke out into sobs. Rushing off the bed, the woman scurried over, to her daughter on the floor, and there they wept together. But even so, though it was so hard, to let her go, for both Anne and timothy, it belied a greater truth, that paul wasn't going to be accepted in there society.

So they did make her leave…

* * *

**Flashback ends**

"Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind" the girl sung, her red rimmed eyes, finally tired of crying, the girl sighed and willed herself to quite going down memory lane, because in the long run she knew, things would never be as they were. In a way she wondered, if things were ever good, or if the good times she remembered ever happened.

She began questioning her, sanity all she had ever done, she wondered, if she had done it. the isolation was taking its toll, on her and she didn't know how much more she could take." She's falling behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith"

Picking her phone up, the girl began frantically dialing a number so familiar to her, she needed it. she needed someone to keep her on this side of sanity." She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place" she heard the line ring, several times and when the boy didn't, answer the girl had never felt more alone in her life." She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
Where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh.  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh..yeah."

She had never felt more insane.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

An hour after, Danny's confession about his jail time, found him and Sam in Danny's room. The sat on the edge of the bed, playing a video game as if they had nothing else do to. The shrill ring of Danny's phone interrupted the pair, knowing it could only be Paul or jazz, Danny ignored it, he'd rather not talk to either at that moment.

Jazz would only, lecture him about god knows what, and Paul well that would force questions from Sam, questions he wasn't ready to answer. He knew eventually he'd have to tell her everything, about the baby, the drugs, the smoking the theft, his brand, even that he was phantom, (of course he'd go ghost, and have her meet him in that form first)

But for that moment, he'd rather keep his old life different, he was a different person when he was with her, dare he say better. He wanted to be better for her, he loved, and dare he say in love, no he wasn't ready to say that yet, not out loud anyway.

Buttons were still pressed frantically as his jaw hardened, and he continued, to play like he didn't hear the tone, until it stopped. The notification, for the paused game came on the screen, the boy being shocked, turned to the girl beside him, only to see that the girl had at some point picked up his phone.

"Here, someone named… uh Paul called for you." the girl said reaching the boys phone device out for him to take. The boy stared in shock at her his eyes wide with fear, and anticipation. With a shaking hand the boy reached his hand out and began to rub the back of his neck. "I uh, you know what let uh, just finish the game I'll uh get back with her." the boy said, his voice trembled, and he struggled to get that sentence out.

"Who is she anyway" the girl asked after silence, her curiosity was surely begged now. The boy's eyes widened once more his face full of fear. "Well um, she's a really good uh, friend. I guess you could say she's my best friend" the boy say leaving out the with benefits part and the thing about the baby. "Oh, so why don't you want to talk to her" the girl said raising an eyebrow. She didn't doubt his word or anything, it's just something about the whole ordeal didn't set right with her.

That was a question the boy was gonna have a hell of a time finding an answer for, he hated lying to Sam more than anything, but he feared if he lost her to the truth that would be far worst. "she's uh you know really sick, and it's hard to talk to her like that, she's normally so upbeat and..." the boy said trailing off, his heart beating fast in anticipation hoping she bought it. He knew however, fate wasn't kind enough when he saw her stand up an annoyed look on her face.

"look Danny, we both know that, that isn't the truth, and im not gonna demand the truth right now, but if you want this relationship to progress, then you need to be honest with me." the girl said giving him a stern look, it was obvious that the girl wanted to do far worse, but she willed herself to be patient. "Sam look I, there are something's about me that are, twisted and bad, and just immoral, there are about me that don't, that won't add up. But when I'm with you I am a different person, a better person..."

the boy said with a pleading in his eyes, walking towards him the girl sat by him on the bed once more, she placed her hand on the side of his face, making him turn to face her. "Danny today was the catalyst, for everyone's world here to be turned upside down, and are gonna need each other..." the girl said as the boy smiled."...besides, I have to protect you from the big bad serial killer." the girl said lightening the mood. Danny's signature lopsided grin broke out onto his face once more.

"Sam I lo-..." the boy began, but stopped himself not yet ready to say the 3 word phrase. "I really care about you" the boy said in replace but nevertheless the girl smiled. They both felt the gap closing between them and neither made a move to stop it.

* * *

**a/n: so finally I finished this chapter I hope everyone was in character, sorry it took so long for this update, but it's much longer than usual, please review**


	11. rising action

**A/n: Okay so im back with and update I is glad the last chapter was enjoyed according to the reviews I got. So as you can tell you know things are getting serious, and well it's time for a time jump, I think I'm going to do a two month time just because if you recall the first chapter where Sam got stabbed and she hid from crystal in the elevator, it was a year after all this, so I'm not gonna give every little detail, of things that happen, this is with the acceptations of jazz and tucker's first date, during those scene's that's all taking place on the same day, with that exception and the flash backs of course this whole chapter takes place two months after the last one.**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

* * *

**Chapter 11: rising action**

* * *

**Sam's pov**

In two months only two months my entire life has been flipped upside down. I have been reunited with my best friend, began my childhood dream of dating him, and him and I have become two main persons of interest, in a murder investigation. It doesn't help that well, the facts don't look good for us.

Danny had a record; I have anger issues, and was both from Amity Park and knew the victims, then on top of that, the majority of the student body paints us as guilty, yup in a matter of two months my entire life has been flipped upside-down.

"hey Sam, you ready" Danny says coming out of my bathroom, with nothing but jeans on, and before you say anything, were not having sex, he just spent the night, because well despite me being Goth, were major coddlers.

I suppose you're wondering, what he'd wondering what I'm ready for, well around our second month of dating, he peer pressured me, into singing with him secretly in the music room. So we go there every day, and do duets.

It's just this thing; we do that gets our mind off the investigations. "yeah I'm ready" damnit , you see he does this weird gasp thing, and then he ends up giving me some half assed excuse, and running off, and coming back all week and breathy.

Then whenever I ask him about it, he never tells the truth. "Sam I-"he begins but not this time, this time he won't get away with this bull shit. "No more secrets, not more lies where the hell do you keep going" I scream, as I walk up to him poking my finger at his bare chest.

"Sam I really have to-"he begins once again, but oh no he won't get away with it this time, I have to know and he has to know I mean business. "Then I'll go with you" now he looks at me all anxious what the hell is he keeping from me.

"Sam I, um you can't" "bullshit, I can and I will" I tell him stumping my feet, showing him I mean business, his face looks even more anxious and I know he's about to do something stupid. "I'm sorry Sam" he says then the baster just takes off down he hallways, yup there's my over secretive boyfriend.

Sighing I sit down on my bed, I know I should have followed him, I would have hell I would've dumped him if he wasn't Danny, but he is he is danny, and whatever he is doing it's what a good man does, I know it, I just wish he'd share it with me.

I sometimes wonder where this is going, I know he's not playing with me, I know he cares, but I need to know he loves me. How do you know, how can you truly tell if someone loves, you if there so secretive, and never open up.

I open my mouth and sing…

* * *

**(a/n: okay so this is how will I know by whitney Houston I think it fits i dont own)**

* * *

"There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mm mm  
Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh huh  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love, ooo

How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me

I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak

Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now, uh huh  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love, ooo tell me

How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know

How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak

If he loves me, if he loves me not  
If he loves me ooo, if he loves me not  
If he loves me, if he loves me not

How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
Hey how will I know  
How will I know

How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak

How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know  
How will I know, ooo  
How will I know, how will I know, hey how will I know, how will I know"

I ponder this often and I hate it, I hate the way he makes me feel, like a sappy school girl, I don't want to feel this way, I want to know, but how can I know if he doesn't tell me. I hear the door, open I don't look up I know it's him.

"Are you ready to talk now, or do you feel another hiccup coming on." I say sarcastically but with serious annoyance playing through my voice. "We're not going to the music room are we" he says trying to lighten the mood, there is no way to do that.

The mood is heavy; I need to know if he's in or out. I give him a glare. He sits down understanding the seriousness of it all. "2 months ago I told you, that this relationship can't progress if you kept hiding things from me, but yet you still are Danny, I need to know if you care." I told him quickly regretting it.

I don't need to know if he cares I need to know, his secrets. Wait a minute I don't even know what I need to know. "Of course I care Sam, I've never had a girlfriend before okay, I have never even attempted to be faithful and comment, and with you my eyes don't even wander, all I want is you. I mean how you cannot know that."

He asked a hurt look in his eyes. He still doesn't get it… "Danny it's not about that, I didn't mean that you don't care, I met, that I just I don't understand why everything with you has to be a mystery." "Because Sam if you knew the depths of what I am, you'd run for the hills."

"How can you think I'm that shallow" I screamed, this whole conversation is just making everything worse. "Sam I can't tell you who I am, because I'm afraid I'm terrified to lose you, I'm dangerous, I have done terrible things, and I have enjoyed the, I am not this good person underneath like you believe Sam, and it's really not fair to you. But I'm selfish I need, you I am in love with you and I am ashamed, that I can't be a better man."

Yes fucking yes, now he gets it. "Danny that was all I needed to hear." I say before I plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

* * *

Jazz and tucker sat firmly on the floor both parties, playing there last round of Uno. "Ha-ha I won again" the girl said winning for the second time and the boy stuck his tongue out. "Well I won the first time" he argued childishly.

"So I won all the times, after that and I'm about to win again." The girl said a confident smirk on his face. It shocked the both of them how they were really acting just like children for people, who missed out on their childhood, they sure were making, the moment last.

For that moment they were away from the real world, and in there world, where tucker didn't get statutorily raped, and where jazz didn't have to woman up and take care of her little brother, in this world all they did for their whole childhood was be children, live carefree, without knowing about the evils in the world or the things that went bump in the night.

Unfortunately this world didn't exist, only the real one did, and in the real world they did know these things, and always did, but for that moment up in the air, so high above everything else, they enjoyed themselves.

"Well we'll have to see about that." The boy said as he began dealing out the cards once more.

* * *

A few hours later, found the pair backing up the game and preparing to change back into their real clothes. "Did you have fun" the boy asks a grin on his face. "Yeah I did." She replied before going back into the curtain, and beginning to change her clothes.

Smiling to herself the girl leaned against the wall, as she thought about her life. It was weird this day had left a mark on her. Tucker had left a mark on her, if she died, or he died or either of them never saw each other again, they would never forget this day, it had made them complete.

It had giving them, a piece of life they never knew was missing, that day had lifted the veil of ignorance, and made them see clearly, and they'd never see things the same way again and they knew that.

* * *

**(a/n: okay I'm sorry guys I couldn't help putting it in, I needed a two boy romance song, between a boy and girl who are opposites, and this was the best I could do I'm sorry I would write something but there's no way you'd know the tune, okay so this is and now I see the light from tangles I do not own obviously)**

* * *

"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in" the girl sung as she began to unzip the pajama's, she wore. It was weird though how the girl had always watched people, but she never was a part of anything, but her brother's life, she never knew it though.

She never knew that was how she lived it just always was. "All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been" the girl smiled fondly at the words she sung, it was weird just how well they fit, she remembered, the lyrics even though the girl couldn't quite place where she'd heard the song before.

She was blind she knew that now, and she wondered why she couldn't see it before, what was different now she pondered. The girl had never believed in love, but somehow the rules were changing in her mind, things weren't so blank and white anymore.

The girl thought, and she began to pull the pajamas off her shoulders revealing the pink bra she wore. Leaving the rest of the pajama's hanging at her waist. "Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see"

The girl sung lifting her back, from the wall that she had been leaning against, and sliding the rest of the pajama suit off. Leaving her wearing nothing but, her pink bra and lacy pink matching underwear. "Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be" the girl said picking up her skirt and begging to put it on. She knew that was where she was met to be, and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, jazz decided while zipping up her skirt, and putting her shirt on.

"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted" jazz sung, brushing down her hair a bit and flinging the curtain open to reveal, an almost dressed tucker, with the exception of his shirt. At the sight, of a shirtless tucker, the girl's mouth went dry.

"I-i- I'm so sorry i-i-i-, d-didn't mean to, i-" the girl stammered rushing to go back, behind the curtain. Tucker Foley wasn't the same whip that the bullies picked on her was his freshman year, he had hit puberty and worked out on top of that, so that say was enough to make anyone's mouth go dry.

"I um, please keep singing." The boy said a plea in his voice, as if his life depended on it. "And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted" the girl sung making the boy sit down, his shirt in his hand. A smile shone brightly on his face.

"All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you" the girl said coming closer on these words, stopping his hands from putting his shirt on. "All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were"

It was true tucker Foley had always convinced himself of things, that simply weren't true, he belied it so well, that at times he thought it true, but that had to end, no more running from reality, not anymore. At some point he'd need to face his demons and he knew that.

Standing up the boy put their bodies, in close proximity, as he put his hand on her cheek, and made it so they were looking into each other's eyes." Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go"

He knew at that very moment, that somehow he had fallen, in love with the girl before him, he had the moment he saw her, but he denied it, but now he knew he couldn't, he knew she was the one. There was no denying it.

"And at last I see the light" they sing together, as she puts her arms around him in a dancing position, indicating she wanted to dance. And he obliged as they both imagined an imaginary beat and began to dance, on their four left feet.

"And it's like the fog is lifted" the boy sung, as he dipped her back almost dropping her but, catching her at the last minute, and the girl let out a giggle, at the situation. She felt so at ease, more than she ever had.

"And at last I see the light" this time the pair said it together as their bodies, continued to sway together. The boy twirled the girl around a light in her eyes, "And it's like the sky is new" the girl sung pulling the boy closer so that their faces were just inches apart.

"And it's warm and real and bright  
and the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you, now that I see you"

The pair finished together, as they were just about to close the gap between them, when the helicopter hit a bit of turbulence. Knocking both parties off there, feet having the girl land firmly on top of the boy, making their faces just inches apart once more.

"Are you o-" the boy started, but the girl effectively cut them off by closing the gap between them.

* * *

Danny and Sam found themselves, once again passionately making out, but it seemed that this time things might go farther, much farther… has fate would have it, someone took this exact time, to knock on the door.

Initially the pair tried to ignore it, and continued, there activities, but the person knocked again, this time louder, and the person laid 6 knocks instead of just a few, proving this person wanted in and wasn't going away.

Sam who was currently straddling Danny, raised her face from his, effectively stopping there make out section. Flipping the over, Danny began seductively kissing her, beginning by planting chaste wet kisses down her neck earning several moans from the now breathless girl.

"I – um have to –get the door" the girl rasped breaths. Danny looked up from his current spot on her neck, making his eyes glow green with lust and passion, but the girl just thought it a trick of the light. He gave her the most pleading eyes, he could manage but, Sam knew the person at the door wasn't going away.

"We can't finish this later." The girl whispered in his ear, before flipping them back, over and rolling off of him, and proceeding to answer the door. All the while whipping the smeared lipstick from her face, and waving her hand to signal her shirtless boyfriend to move from the door eye view in case it, was a school authority.

The boy did so hoping to get, a reward later, backing up towards the bathroom door. Placing her hand on the knob and turning it, the girl opened the door, a shocked look on her face, upon seeing her unexpected visitor.

It had been a good two months since she'd seen the woman up close, but she'd know her anywhere. It was ava Richards, aka the female police officer on her case. The same case that she was a person of interest in.

What made the sight even odder was the fact that it was around 8 at night, and then there was the fact that, the woman of uniform wasn't well, in uniform. The girl wore a simple pair of white short shorts and really tiny top, and her hair was down long with and oily texture.

She looked like a whore overall and naturally Sam's jaw dropped. Stepping out Sam, closed the door behind her she didn't need, Danny coming out and making a scene, also she didn't want him seeing ava dressed in such a manor.

"So this is how you dress in your spare time" Sam began with an opening quip, a natural side effect of being around Danny so often. A smirk shown firmly on her face, while ava simply turned her head to blush.

"I've been undercover as a prostitute all day, but obviously that's not what I'm here to talk about." The woman stated getting straight to the point, and making it very clear that she didn't appreciate Sam's quip. At the new information the raven haired girl let loose a sigh, that ava didn't normally dress like the hoe three. (Who basically dressed prostitutes?)

Shaking her head of them, the girl came to a new question that had formed in her mind, this one obviously serious. "So what did you come here for?" The girl asked her curiosity piqued her eyebrow cocked. The blond haired cop, let loose a sigh as if trying to find the right words so that, the girl before her wouldn't take it the wrong way.

In youth she was Sam, so she knew exactly how it felt to be distrusting and to hate cops in fact she still did. It was no secret that there were a lot, of corrupt cops, but despite that she joined the force, because she wanted to be the goodness, in a sea full of a lot of bad.

So she put her dislike for it all, aside for the greater good that she hoped she could do. "Listen to me Sam, this is off the record I promise, all I want is to just talk to you." The woman said and as soon as she said it, she wished she had have chosen her words better.

"Bull shit, that's complete bull shit," the girl screamed, poking her finger at the woman's chest. "How can you even think I'd believe that, you are a cop in a case, that I'm a person of interest in, and I know the moment, you get something that even looks like evidence, you'll arrest and send us to some biased trial?"

The girl said crossing her arms, once she had finished, giving the woman before her a glare. That's when ava finally let out her other side, that was the side that was gonna get through to Sam, and she knew she had to unleash it.

"Look, and listen to me, your right people do want to convict you and your boyfriend with capital murder. For two people that's death, and with the reports from your peers, and his peers in amity combined, l.a.p.d. has a damn good case. All they need is to catch either of you in one lie, find one shred of evidence, one signal inkling, and even the most open minded jury would haul your asses away to jail so quick, you'd get whiplash"

The woman said, pausing to look at Sam's facial expression that had remained neutral, but naturally it was obvious, she was planting something in her head. Whether she just got her attention, or they were on the same page ava didn't, know either way it was a start.

It had been a while since ava had been, a hot headed little Goth girl like Sam was, and she didn't really remember, when it changed or what the catalyst for such a change was but, she know at some point she let those around her paint who she was.

She broke her vow to herself, saying that she'd always be herself, and she became this ava that she was now, and from time to time, she'd have moment's where she'd, be herself but she knew truly she wasn't brave enough to keep it up.

She supposed that's whys eh felt so drawn to Sam, she was everything ava wasn't she had the biggest balls, the girl had ever seen and she knew jail, would only break her or turn her bitter and ava would so everything, she could to stop that. She knew Sam was innocent, even if everyone else didn't.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, the woman placed another glare firmly on her lips. "I'm gonna give you some advice, and you can take or you can shove it up your ass, but I'm gonna give it to you. Number one, stay out of trouble, any arguments fights, anything that could even look like a confrontation, stay away from it."

The woman stated pausing once more, allowing sam to take it what she had said. Keeping her face neautral the girl simply nodded, but proceded to say "what's the second piece of advice" the girl asked curiously, ava smiled.

"know your friends, association is key believe me, know everything about them, if you have the slightest inkling of reasonable doubt, go on that don't ignore it, anything can be a sign of a traitor. Don't let emotions blind you, the killer could be anyone, especially those who hold most dear."

The woman said saying the last part quietly, there was one thing about Sam Manson, she was the very imbodiment of unpredictable, just when ava thought she had her right where she wanted her, boom something went wrong.

"I know my friends, and I know what you mean by that, for a moment there you had me, believing you actually care about my innocence." The girl began before being cut off, by the blond haired woman. "I do care about your innocence" the woman stated honestly, in truth she believed Danny was guilty, she believed it with every fiber of her being, and she came there to convince same of that.

"Danny's innocence is my innocence, without him I'm not free, I don't even know what I am without him. Being without him is the worst pain. Arrest me, throw me in jail forever, rape me, hell kill me and send my eternal soul to hell, that I can take, I can take all that but, to be without Danny is the one thing I couldn't take."

The girl said, anger rising in her being, and she hated the conversation she was in, now that she knew what ava had come for. "Just answer me this, how well to you know him" the girl said looking deeply in her eyes, hoping to gain her trust, or at least he through to her, plant some kind of doubt about Danny into her.

For a moment both women were quiet, "are you willing to rot in jail, for a man you've only known for two months." The woman asked, and then Sam spoke "I know him…" the girl began hoping to get her to understand. She didn't know why she was telling this woman, who was stranger, in a way her biggest secret a secret, not even Danny himself knew.

She was doing it nevertheless, "…I have always known him, since we were 5, and I have known him. When we were 12 we were out at night, we should have been, but we were. We were racing to the park, and I – I got grabbed, this man he- he um, put this gun to my head, and Danny was way ahead, he could have gotten away, but he um, he came back- for me he took the guys attention away from me, and I kicked the guy. He shot Danny in the shoulder, and her fell into the brick wall and lost his memory. So yes I know him, he was- is the sweetest most humble guy- man- um hero, I have ever met in my life, and that will never change."

At least by saying that Sam, got her goal done, ava understood why she thought so highly of him, but she still thought Danny guilty. "I understand" the woman said before sighing, deciding to try and get Sam to understand her.

"believe me, I know what it is like to know someone, to have always known, them and to have been in love with them, to still be in love with them, after not seeing them for years, and oh god I know I will sound like a hypocrite, for this but a lot can change in time, in fact people rarely stay the same. You are in love with the boy he was, not the man he is."

The woman said, and once again a fire lit up in Sam's eyes, she was pissed. "Hey don't you dare compare yourself to me, Danny didn't change, he's a bit rough on the edges, but he would never kill anyone, ever! Now get out of here!" The girl screamed turning her back, proving she was done, with the conversation.

"Sam I-"the woman began but Sam wouldn't have it. "GET OUT DAMNIT!" the girl screamed, as she opened the door to her, room and slammed it behind her. Leaving ava out in the dust, not seeing another option at the moment, ava herself retreated toward the elevator leaving Sam alone, as she request.

On the other side of the dorm room door, sat Danny on Sam's bed waiting for his girlfriend to return. Thanks to the thickness, of the door Danny didn't really here much of the conversation, besides a few mumbles but nothing important.

"so um, what was that about" the boy asked nervously as if, almost afraid to ask, this showed even more, as the boy had his hand running over the back of his neck. "The case" the girl said cryptically, Danny already knew that both him and Sam were persons of interest and that, most of the L.A.P.D, believed that they both were, guilty and the team was just waiting for some evidence to turn up.

But for him to know that at least one of the, believed that Sam, was innocent and that Danny was guilty, well she couldn't handle that, she just couldn't do it. "So who was it" the boy asked out of pure curiosity. Sam didn't want to lie so she went for the next best thing.

Exploit the feeble mind of a hormonal teenage boy, the girl began walking towards, him with a fast pace a determined look into her eye. Once close enough to the halfa in front of her, she pushed him back on the bed straddling him, like she always did.

The girl proceeded to whisper seductively in his ear. "Remember, when we were making out and I told you I wasn't ready for sex, but I'd let you know when I was" the girl said, in a rough lusty whisper. The boy nodded highly confused.

"Well, I'm letting you know" she said before she leaned in and roughly kissed him.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Ava Richards knocked firmly on the door, of Levi Tillman her cheeks, flushed a bit at not having the time to change, and a bit embarrassed of letting levi see her in her um, ahem undercover outfit. After about three knocks the door was answered, by an unfamiliar woman, who she assumed, was levi's "wife".

Every guy as a girl that either keeps them grounded or lead's them astray. The funny thing is both can care about the boy massively but only one is right for him. ava always kept the boy grounded, keeping him away from the wrong crowd, which growing up in the projects of queens new york, was very hard.

He thought of ava has a younger sister, or at least he tried to make himself believe that he did. In truth he was attracted to her, the girl being only 12 and him being 15, well that's just not cool. So he took on the role of the older brother, protector slash friend, and that kept him away from the wrong crowd.

As fate would have it, her parents witnessed a mob murder, and had to immediately be put in the witness protection program. The police, because they were dealing with someone has big as the mob, decided to fake, ava and her parents death's leaving, Levi devastated.

From there things, went downhill for Levi, him deciding to hunt down her killer, leading him to a life of crime, where he met, a man who promised to give him the money and resources he needed, if he promised to marry, is German niece in order to get her citizen ship.

After the wedding he was to get the money, but after the ceremony the man was nowhere to be found. Years later the man found him, only to find out he was penniless, and couldn't have given him the money because he didn't have it.

Nevertheless heather the man's niece had grown on him, and together they lead a life of cons, and black market sales all the while looking for ava's "killer" and the girls uncle. On a mission for one of his employers as a mercenary the boy had successfully infiltrated the police force, under the alias jod hoen.

Upon seeing ava alive once more, the boy decided to betray his employer and stay faithful to the police, once again taking on the responsibility of her protector. Shaking the backstory of her best friend out of her head, the girl forced a smile at heather.

"Hi um, is Levi here" shock had ridden, the girls face at the mention of her husband's legal name. She was in complete awe. "no Levi" the woman said in her heavily accented voice, still knowing very little English, in fact she preferred to communicate in sign language than talk at all.

"I'm ava" the woman said clearing things up and then the woman gave off a sheepish smile as she opened, the door for the woman to come in. ava had a serious dislike, for heather due to the fact, that after Levi decided to leave behind a life of crime, for a honest life, the woman had up and left, returning to that same life.

A year or so later, the woman had just showed back up, accepting things to be as they were. Though it was never a real marriage the two had grown fond of each other, and had even tried a relationship. Ava hated her for not taking the role that she had wanted serious.

Coming toward the door, the man's jaw dropped at the sight of ava's attire. Darting away from the sight, so quickly you would have thought he was kid flash, the boy came back with a thick wool blanket. Rushing toward the woman, and wrapping it around her awkwardly, but nevertheless covering her.

"What are you wearing?" The boy said still blushing, from the sight, and his eyes were simultaneously bugging out of his head. "I was on a undercover, prostitute mission all day, and I didn't have time to change"

The girl said untying the itchy wok from her skin. Upon realizing the girl had uncovered herself, he immediately began to put it back on, causing the girl to pout. "Levi will you stop that." The girl said her eyebrows clenching together in annoyance.

"Just, um kept yourself covered." The boy said turning to blush, in fact ava was actually enjoying it, but she knew how far to push it with him, so she decided, to leaving the blanket on. "Levi I need to discusses something with you"

The girl said immediately, the boy nodded, giving his wife a look letting her know he'd be back, when he wanted and she accepted it, knowing they weren't on the best terms. Once outside, the pair got inside levi's off duty, car and drove off.

"Levi I, thought you should know I um, went to see Sam today" the woman stated waiting for the lecture. "What the hell were you thinking ava" the boy said making the care swerve a bit. "I was thinking, she is innocent, and I know she is, I'm trying to convince her, to see her boyfriend's true colors. He's the one who's doing it" the woman argued, back the boy gave a face palm, and extremely annoyed, look crossing his features.

"ava have you lost, your mind, 'I am trying' that's current tense, you can't actually mean you're gonna go back." The girl huffed, at the boy's antics turning her head to the side. "look Levi, were not kids anymore, and I don't need your permission, to do anything, I told you because you're my partner and I don't want any surprises, but apparently you don't see it that way"

The girl said confusing the man before, her who just sighed in confusion. "What the hell you are talking about, I told you about me!" the boy screamed in defiance making the car, swerve once more. "I mean, partners are equal, I'm not your sidekick we are equals, and you don't trust my judgment."

Sighing the man pulled over, trying to calm down a bit. "I do trust your judgment, but right now it's clouded by the fact, that you see yourself in this girl. You don't see her for what she is" letting out a growl the girl turned back to face him once more.

"What is that, what Is she human, yes she has anger issues, and honestly so do you, she is no different than any of us, and I refuse to believe, she could go all the way to amity park, murder two people, and somehow get them back to her school, and string them up in the cafeteria. Who would she do that?"

The girl said logically hoping to get through, to Levi although she knew it would take far more than that… "There isn't always a why" the boy said stubbornly. "Damnit Levi, just please for once, see the light in someone, just for once…" the girl said letting a tear fall from her cheek.

"I did…" the man began making the girl look up at him in confusion. "…I did take a chance on someone, and see the light, I saw the light in you, and it shines ava it always did and it always had, it shined so bright, that it made me what to shine to ava…"

The boy trailed off thinking he got, his point across the anger that was once, on her face melted away. The girl turned once again to look at her.

"You do shine Levi, you always have you just don't see it. Just like you, you don't see the light in anyone else, you think of what they could be. Your right, given the right circumstances, they could be the heather's uncle, or the man that killed, the woman my parents saw, and eventually them. Anyone could be like that, but most are not, most are not evil, in fact once upon a time I believe they were good. But you refuse to see that, and I think you really need, to look in the mirror and figure out why, because if you don't Levi you'll never have what you really want."

The girl finished, before opening the door, putting one leg out and beginning to get out of the car, but for some reason she decided, to do something she had wanted to all her life. She turned back around once more, and kissed him.

He kissed back, their tongues entangling perfectly as they wrapped their arms around each other. Breathlessly the two pulled, apart and after catching his breath the boy tried to go back in for another kiss, only to be stopped by ava.

"I'm so in love with you, and I will always stick by you, but this us, can't progress anymore, until you find the light in yourself and in others." And with that the girl, stepped out of the open door, of the car, and proceed to walk to her home, leaving Levi in his thoughts, thinking about the recent events.

* * *

Paulette Reynolds, sat idly in her rocking chair, rocking back and forth her face pure stone, and her eyes blood shot. The girl couldn't remember the last time she had spoken, though she knew her voice was horse.

Her hair was matted and ungrooms quickly becoming curly once more, and her fierily red color of it, and started to peek through the blue. The girls face an ashen pale, and it was painfully obviously the girl hadn't eaten in quite a while.

A shrill ring, ripped through her ears has she slowly willed her weak body to get up to grab the device, that served as the only light in the dark hollow room. Finally making it to where the phone lay on her vanity in the cabin, the girl picked it up and answered.

Shock ran through her body, when she heard a familiar voice. It was Danny. She'd spoken to him briefly, a week or so prior, really she couldn't remember exactly when she knew it felt like a week, hell she didn't even know how long she'd been in isolation.

For all she knew it could have been years, time and space seemed not to matter in the spot she was, in it seemed nothing matter. Switching the phone to speaker, the girl walked slowly back over, to her chair where she seemed to stay ever since moving into the cabin.

"Finally got moments leave huh" the girl said, her horsed voice making sure, to add annoyance in the tone. A sigh was heard from the other end, the girl knew Danny and she knew him well. She knew by his whispered tone, that his girlfriend was probably asleep in the bed nearby.

Judging by the way his voice ricocheted off the walls, the girl figured he was in the bathroom. "Come on Paul, your my best friend, I thought you'd be happy I found her, don't you see Paul I found the one, the love of my life"

The boy said and the girl knew he had a bright gleam in his eyes, and his signature lopsided grin, had broken out upon his face. She knew this; she made it her job to. A tear rolled down the girl's face, despite all the crying she had done, in the past 2 months it amazed her, that she still had tears.

"I am happy for you" the girl laid, a waver in her voice as she tried to hide her tears. She knew this would happen she knew one day he would, find someone, the one as he called her, it was no secret that this day would come one day, and she knew that, but she wished it wouldn't have happened so soon.

A sigh was heard, on the other end, of the phone as if the boy was trying to decide, what he was to say next. "Just promise me one thing" the girl began and really she didn't even know what she was saying, or what was willing her to say it, she just knew that she was gonna say it.

"okay" the boy said warily, a bit scared at what the girl would asked, he didn't know if he could actually fulfill her request, but he thought it best he at least hear it first. "always need me, I know that ham and skillet are gone and our lives our changing in so many ways, but promise me, that I won't just become a baby mother to you, promise me that we'll always be best friends."

The girl said a certain sternness in her voice, though despite it the entire boy knew, that deep down it wasn't a demand, as she tried to make, it was a plea. It was a silent call for help, in her own way she was saying 'I need you, please be there for me' and he knew that was a request he could fulfill.

"Paul, you are my best friend and nothing will change that and despite everything I do love you… just in different ways." The boy said through the line, in all the honesty he could muster. He had a hunch that the girl cared for him in a way he never could care for her.

He wasn't ready to believe it was true just yet, in fact he wasn't ready for a lot of things, but he knew at some point he was going, to have come to terms with all of it, Paul's feelings for him, her pregnancy, his dark past, his mistakes, he was gonna have to look in the mirror and face it all.

That day wasn't that day, he wasn't ready, but he knew deep down, soon he'd have to be. A ghost of a smile graced Paul's lips, at hearing his voice. She knew he basically just said he'll never love, her but around it he said he'd always be there for her, and in his life, and that enough for then, it'd have to be, cause that's all she'd ever get.

"You don't know how much that means, to me" the girl said her smile getting a bit wider. She heard Danny sigh, and was thoroughly confused. "Paul, as nice as this is I haven't call for this" the boy said, she could since regret, and apology in his tone.

She knew that he wished, that he had called for a casual conversation, but they both knew there belied a greater truth. "I know" she said making it extremely clear she knew the weight of it all. "You've, um always been good at, well advice, and I can't go to jazz about this, it'd worry the hell outta her, but you you're strong, you can take it, so I need your advice."

The boy said, now it was the girls turn to sigh, she had hoped she could avoid, this conversation for a bit, but atlas here it was staring them in the very face. "It's about the um, case isn't it" the girl asked, knowing she really didn't need to, but she did nonetheless.

"Yes" the boy replied cryptically, and she knew there was heat in the kitchen and she hoped, they both could take it, in other words shit was about to get real. After a moment of silence, it was broken by Danny.

"Sam, and I are main people of internist, we both know neither of us had anything to do with it but, yet most of the evidence, points to us, well the evidence they have…" the boy said making it, quite clear what he met, they couldn't get the real convincing evidence in the underground, where both parties knew they were actually murdered.

"So what are you suggesting, we just run around playing starsky and hutch?" the girl said her eye brow raised, a bit of sarcasm sneaking into her voice, although it was an option. They could solve the case, in fact they knew more about it than the police.

"If it comes to that, but the person, who did this, isn't done and I need to keep Sam safe. She'd not defenseless, far from but neither were ham and skillet, whoever did this is serious shit." The boy said voicing his concern, that's when Paul thought she outta bring up, she practically knew what the girl looked like, thanks' to her last conversation with ham.

"I well, you're gonna hate me for keeping this, but I have a pretty idea of what, she looks like." The girl said, her voice shaking, the girl feeling a bit scared at Danny being mad at her. An angry grunt was heard, and she knew the boy was rubbing his temples.

"What the hell do you mean, that you know what she looks like" Paul sighed a bit, she knew shit was about to hit the fan now, and she thought it best to just come clean about the phone call. "The night, skillet died, ham called me, she gave me description of the woman, who did it, and I drew her"

The girl finished her heart in her throat, completely terrified at what would hang up to yell at her, or something. "How could you not tell me this!" the boy said desperately trying not scream. "I could have cleared Sam's name, the threat could be gone" the boy added making tears run down her face.

"Listen Danny, I'm sorry but maybe if you'd answer your phone more often, I could tell you these things" the quipped wiping the tears defiantly from her face. "I've been buys being a person of interest in a murder case"

The boy said pointedly, and knew, they were glowing though she didn't know why they always glowed, but she knew they were. "No you were busy fucking your new bitch!" the girl screamed in anger, making the phone line go silent for a moment.

"How fucking dare you Sam, is more than everyone she's, someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with, if she'll have me, how dare you talk about her like she's some whore." More tears fell from the girl's eyes, at his obvious love for Sam, but naturally out of jealously she just kept on.

"She may not know it Danny, but she is your whore, just like every other girl you fucked, like every other heart you broke. Face it you have never had a girlfriend, you've never wanted one, you're not capable of It." the girl said coldly making chills run up Danny's spine, as all went silent once more.

"I know, your right I'm not capable of it I never have been, but then I met her, and everything was different, she made me want to be better for her, I have fallen in love, had that's not gonna change." The boy said, as Paul hard a click indicating the boy had hung up, leaving the girl to burst into tears.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Danny Fenton threw his phone furiously, at the mirror shattering it, effectively waking up his girlfriend. The girl opened the door, to see what the entire racket, was the girl showed up clad in her long sleeved plaid pajamas. Shockingly the boy had declined the offer for sex, for once thinking with his upper brain.

Saying that he didn't want Sam, to regret anything, and when they did have sex he wanted her to ponder every aspect of it, and then decide when it was right for the two, and let him know, the girl agreed. "Oh my fucking god, what the hell happened in here?

The girl said shocked at seeing her, bathroom a mess with shattered glass everywhere and her distraught boyfriend in the middle of it all. "I'm so sorry, Sam I um, I just got off, this very frustrating phone call." The boy said, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, as he went on bended knee, and began to pick up the glass.

Sam rushed to his side, kneeling beside him, ignoring the glass crunching into her knee, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Danny it's alright, I just want to make sure you're alright" the girl said looking at the boy sternly in the eye, as his blue eyes bore back into hers.

"I'm fine" the boy lied, in fact he was far from fine, he just had a huge agreement with his best friend, broke his phone and his girlfriends, bathroom well that didn't constitute the being of someone who was alright, or fine at all.

"Says the boy, who just broke my bathroom" Sam said with her normal sarcastic edge in her voice. Looking stern at her boyfriend, for answers and he knew he wasn't getting off so easy.

"You know what I don't understand, why you won't share anything with me, why you kept running off, or why your eyes seem to glow, or what that weird hiccup thing you do, and your life back in amity. Then you say you're in love with me, and I no its true because I look in your eyes and I see truth and goodness, there but then you keep things from me and I…"

The girl said trailing off as she stood, up and motioned for him to follow her into the main room. She didn't want to have this conversation in the bathroom. Once they were settled, sitting down on the bed, the boy said "Sam I promise this to you, one day I will tell you everything about me, but I can't today please, let me come to terms with the things I've done first, this I promise, I will tell you."

Once the words, reached the girls ears, the girl knew there was nothing else, she could say to change his mind and that was that, so the girl left it be. "So what you're saying is, after you confront you inner demons, so to speak you're gonna finally be honest with me"

The girl said in a clarification, "Sam that's the best I can do" the boy said, and she knew it was true, placing her hand on his face the girl, turned his face so it was facing her and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's okay" the girl said, letting him no she'd wait for him simply out of being in love with the man before her. "You see this is why I fell in love with you" the boy said, with his famous lopsided grin plastered to his face, pride in his eyes at being able to call Sam his girlfriend.

"Why that Mr. Mystery" the girl said joking letting her own smile grace her lips. "Because you never let me get away with any bull shit, and because your smart, and caring even though you only show it to those who deserve it, and your absolutely beautiful, I fell in love with you Sam, because your you."

The boy said, bringing tears of joy to Sam's eyes, and he reached his hand up to her face and gently wiped her tears away. "I'm so in love with you Sam" the boy whispered in her ear as the proximity, Sam didn't know what it was, the dimmed lights, or the hot breathe on her ear, or there almost sexual encounter earlier, but whatever it was she knew.

"Take me Danny" the girl whisper making the boy move back in order to look into her eyes, to make sure there was no regret there; still he was a bit apprehensive. He had never made love before, before he had re-met Sam, he never thought he would, it wasn't in his dna, but here he was wanting to. Needed to use some body language, to show her how far in love with her he had fallen, he needed her to know, to give her what she wanted.

In truth he was afraid, not for him, he knew he'd please after all he had much practice, he was worried about a few things really. The first one being her virtue, then there was hurting her, he wasn't really gentle to the touch, and then there was her regretting it.

In the beginning of the relationship he thought, sex would make them closer, but now he was afraid it would be the very thing, to tear them apart. So now what was he to do, what bull shit excuse was he to make this time, or was he for once to tell the truth.

"Sam I- I don't want to hurt you, I don't know how to be, soft and gentle and make love, I only know how to be rough and primal, filled with lust and passion, that's who I am Sam, I'm trying to change I am, but I-"the boy began his hand once again, going up to scratch his neck, in nervousness.

"I don't care damnit, please Danny just do what you can to me, make me yours Danny, I want to be yours let me give myself to you" the girl said a plea in her voice. It was funny 2 years prior the girl had thought, she'd truly never really have sex end up and old, maid now here she was begging her boyfriend, to have sex with her.

"Sam there is no going back" the boy said letting her know the truth it was true, and also a deploy for his fear of this night, and what might happen. "Hey I'm not a god damn kid, I want this Danny, just stop avoided this, and give me what I want"

The girl said finally snapping, "We can stop at any time" the boy said roughly his eyes, flashing green before he pushed his girlfriend, back down on the bed. "wait a minute" he said getting up off of her, leaving a scowl on her face though it couldn't, be seen in the dark room.

Suddenly the lights came on and the girl realized, what was truly going on, he hadn't wanted to stop the sex, he simply wanted to turn the lights on. Hopping back on top of her, the boy said "although I can do the whole thing in the dark, I want to see every inch of your beautiful body Sam" the boy whisper before begging the ordeal

* * *

**(a/n: okay so yeah I'm dirty and bad, but I can't help it so listen if you've ready any of my to her stories you know how this works, if you like lemon's keep reading if you don't, there will be another author's not signaling the lemon is over, that way both lemon and non-lemon people can read my stories, if you read the lemon please tell me how I did. Also the lemon, is gonna be in Sam's pov look out for the next author's note)**

* * *

_Once my boyfriend had me down on the bed, he began planting chaste kisses on my neck making sure to give me hickeys, marring my pale skin, firmly drawing moans from me. I felt his hands, tugging at the he of my skirt, laying his icy fingertips on my sensitive skin._

_I shivered at his touch; my back arched giving him more, access to remove my shirt. It's weird you know, I absolutely hate being out of control, but for some reason right now, it's different this is the one time I can let someone take complete control of me, let me writhe and squirm in his hands_

_Let him draw breathy moans from my lips; let him have his way with me. This the only time I can completely put myself in his hands, submit and I love it. It's like I'm in a different world where I'm his, to submit and please him, and just for these moments, these sweet intimate and raunchy moments, it's okay._

_He slowly raises my shirt, piece by piece lifting it, teasing me as the cold air hits each piece of my pale flesh. Once my shirt is halfway up exposing most of my torso, he began planting chaste kisses all of my flat stomach, drawing more and more moans from me._

_I shiver, as his cold tongue slurps upon my torso marking his territory along the way. I moan louder as my back once again arches, as he gets closer to my breast. "wait" I say he looks up at me terrible disappointed, but the look soon fades into curiosity as I began tugging at the hem of his shirt, and he realities I want to remove it._

"_No" he says, now I'm confused why can't I remove his shirt, does he really want to sleep with me with his shirt on. It's not like I haven't seen him with it off, granted those times, it's been rather dark, but what is he trying to hide._

_A tattoo, a nasty scar, a birthmark all three, what the hell… "Danny you don't have to hide anything from me, I don't care if you have a tattoo or a scar, or whatever, I want you I want you to make love to me please." I said my eyes once again begging him, something I never did, he just had me doing all types of things I never did. But I didn't regret them either_

"_Please don't run from me Sam" Danny said despair in his eyes, as he removed the t shirt, allowing me to see his lanky yet well-defined torso, my eyes widened at the sight, of the sexy man in front of me, I have never been more happy about the inventions, of lights until this moment._

_Although, after the rose colored glasses I must have been wearing before faded away I realized, why he had been terrified, of me seeing him, his bodied was married in scars, not just scars gruesome scars, that will probably never head._

_Some were sowed, with obvious, unprofessional hands, probably his own, most were infected, there were several fresh ones that were most likely done today, what the hell he had gotten himself into. I knew had to decide against asking questions now, and just prove to him that I'm not discussed in anyway._

_Flipping us over, I straddled placing my mouth really close to his left ear, "I am in love with you, you can be green blue purple, who can be covered in tattoos or bedridden wearing dippers, but I will always love you, no matter what, nothing can make me stop being in love with you, I am in this for the ride I promise."_

_I told him, as I planted a kiss, on his neck, sucking on the tan skin marking my territory as he had done me. Reaching down, a bit I fiddled around with his belt buckle, eventually undoing the infernal thing, and reaching into his pants feeling his already hard member._

_I can't believe that I was having this effect on him, already taking his penis in one of my hands, I be twisting and turning rubbing my hand up and down, the shaft making him, cry out in pleasure. "Fuck…Sam" he said, straining to even talk._

_I felt, so exhilarated to have this effect on him, I never want another man to touch me, he is the only person I'd let see me this way. I decided to up the anty, keeping my hand steady massaged his erect dick, I placed chaste kisses on each of his scars, his body warm yet cold to the touch, the whole experience, sending shivers down my spine good shivers._

_Slowly but surely, I had got into his last scar, at his lower abdomen, I decided to have a bit of fun. Removing my hand from his dick I left him, hanging opting for being a tease for a minute. I traced my tongue up and across the long and jagged scar that rested, just above, his belt buckle._

_Sliding his pants down even more, taking the boxers down with him, I was finally able to see his- um ahem-… male anatomy. I'll tell you one thing, feeling it, was nothing compared to seeing it. it was huge, I didn't even know if it would fit, inside my cunt, or my mouth for that matter._

_He must of bee about 8 inches all together, and it was very thick, I looked at it as if it was a treat, grabbing his throbbing member once more I took it in my mouth surprising him. Swirling my tongue around, and bobbing up and down, was all it took and he was putty in my hands._

_"Sam I…gonna" he said, m I began sucking hard loving the throaty moans I was drawing from him. A white thick, sweet saltyish substance erupts from him, and filled my mouth, in a rush like a water fall. An apologetic look swept over his face, but it soon vanished, as I opened my mouth to show him, and then swallowed it before his eyes._

_There sat, and amused smirk on his face, before boom he flipped us back over. "My turn" he said, seductively. I could only wonder what he was gonna do to me. Quickly he finished taking my shirt off, exposing my fricking sports bra._

_Wait ago Manson loose, your virginity in a fucking sports bra. Just fucking wonderful. I lift my arms as he tugs the bra upward, and helps me out of it, exposing my size, b 30 breast, I covered them in shame, he must have been with tons of girls he'd even admitted it, I'm sure he'd seen the best breast had to offer._

_And here he was looking at mine, it must be a letdown, "Sam you're beautiful, let me see you" he said, looking up at me as he planted soft chaste kisses on my, stomach. His words calmed me, for some reason slowly I removed my arms that were steady covering my breast._

_Easing his kisses up in the direction, of my breast my nipples now hard, the cold air whipping around them, and arousal. All the while keeping his eyes on me, finally reaching his destination, he took both my breast in his hand, and put one in his mouth, sucking and biting and teasing them, and the other he kneaded and caressed and massaged._

_"ah god," I whimpered, he was drawing moan after moan, from me and even though one of my breast was in his mouth, I swear I could see the smirk. Switching breast while still looking up at me the boy was drawing more and more moans. "Oh my god, I'm so wet"_

_I told him, I need his touch down there my woman, hood is aching for him, I need him now. Coming up from my breast he plants, a kiss on my lips, to which I happily return. "I can't go right in love, I got to get you ready first" he says seductively in my ear._

_Wow now he knows, I never even come close to having sex, he probably already know that. "Your mine" he says, clamping a hand around my vagina, or the clothes that cover it rather. Normally with anyone else, I swear I'd knee them in the crotch for that comment, but at this moment, I was horny, and to be honest I was his, sexually._

_"Touch me Danny make me cum" I told him who knew how much fun it is to talk dirty. Wasting no time with the invitation, he goes south and takes my skirt and tights off leaving me in nothing but my black, cotton panties. "I'm gonna make you scream baby" he said talking dirty, which is probably the sexiest thing on earth._

_He begins rubbing me with his thumb, and I am screaming. 'Oh fuck, baby go faster" I tell him, just totally in the moment. Catching the part of my panties that cover my vagina in his mouth, he pulls off my last garment with his mouth. "I'm gonna taste your sweet wet cunt baby."_

_Was all I heard before I could form coherent sounds, there no way to describe, someone eating you out, you can't make coherent sounds, he just kept swirling his tongue, up and around sucking and licking and biting, making me once again putty in his hands I'm squirming around, and hollering._

_"Oh Danny" I say I can't contain my screams anymore, it just feels exhilarating me feel like I'm gonna burst and I love it. I love feeling this way; I love him making me feel this way, like he is reaching out to please me, barring his face in my womanhood._

_He sticks once finger in my tight cunt and I gasp at the, feeling of it but I soon get used to it, begins moving it inside of me, all the while still liking sucking and biting. "Fuck, oh my god, I'm gonna" I scream not even able to finish the question, I feel him add another finger, and I justice to that, as he adds another one._

_This is what he met by getting me ready, I am ready and I just want him inside me. "I'm ready baby, please just fuck me" I tell him. "You want me to fill your sexy wet cunt, with my big cock" he says, god I just love the dirty talking. "Yes I want, you to fuck me baby" I tell him._

_He positions himself, level with me so he can go in, all the lust and passion, and dirty talking fades for a moment, has his eyes fill with concern. "Are you sure" he says I roll my eyes, and I plant a kiss on kiss lips making it extremely clear. "I'm ready"_

_I say as I feel him enter me, god it fucking hurts, I wince in pain as his member fills me and breaks, my hymen he is still for a moment letting me get used to the size. Tears stream down my face from the pain, as I get used to it, and Danny whispers sweet nothings in my ear._

_"I can pull out" he says quietly, making sure I'm alright," no" I say bucking my hips toward him, I'm ready I really am. "fuck me" I say as he begins to move, the dirty talk is gone, now we are making love, calling out each other's name, in the heat of battle, skin against, skin our bodies melding together, us screeching out each other's name._

_He moving inside me, and I could feel him I loved feeling him, I didn't know how much time had passed, I assumed it was about three hours or so, and it was, he has one hell of stamina. Slowly he pulled out of me, both of us breathless._

_He picks his shirt and my panties up off, the floor, and hands them to me gently. Slipping on his boxers, he takes me in his arms as my eyes ids suddenly become heavy. "You are changing me so much Sam, and I love it, I love being able to be better for you. I am so in love with you" I hear him say, before I drift off, into the best sleep I think I've ever had._

* * *

**(a/n: so hey the lemon is over, non-lemon reader's you are now free to roam about the cabin, the normal cleanish part of the, story.)**

* * *

Danny Fenton somehow fell into a sleep he actually slept for ours, for the first time he could remember, holding the love of his life's small form, in his arm's she fit there so perfectly, and he loved it. He was so in love with her, forever was how long he wanted to be with her, and not a second less.

He needed her, he knew that now, and he'd never let her go, never ever. The boy was shocked, awake by his ghost since, gently phasing out of bed, the boy followed his since out of the room, and up to the roof, there he found a girl dressed in leather one he didn't recognize.

But he could tell she wasn't there to fight, at least not then. "welcome phantom, we meet finally" the girl said an evilness in her voice, and Danny put his guard back up, at hearing the voice know there was something suspicious about the girl.

"Hey I come in peace…" said the girl putting her hands, up in mock surrender, a malicious smirk on her face. ",,, I come baring gifts" she said her voice laced with sarcasm. Danny crossed his arms, confusion ridden his face his right eyebrow cocked.

"What kind of gift." The boy asked warily. "Oh nothing special, just, a list, or the list if you prefer" the girl said further, confusing and angering the boy, flying fast pace over, to the girl, he grabbed her by the color lifting him up to her level.

"Look quit the bullshit, tell me what you want lady" the boy said finally snapping, his eyes flashing yellow. "very well, here's the list" the girl said handing him a scroll, like piece of paper only for him, to open it and read its contents, to which he damn near lost consciousness.

The list read:

_Skillet_

_ham_

_ Paulette Reynolds_

_Maddie Fenton_

_Jack Fenton_

_Jasmine Fenton_

_Samantha Manson_

_Danny Fenton/phantom_

Almost, instead it just made him anger, grabbing the girl once more this time shooting a blast, at her, Danny put his foot on her throat as he glowered at the girl on the floor. "What the hell do you want with them?" The boy asked rage filling his being.

"nothing there just casualties, there someone who is will to kill all of those people, including you unless you agree to either, let them take over the world, or join them." The girl said, making Danny pick her up, once more, glaring at her.

"I've come to warn you" the girl said, the boys glare harshened, at these words. "Who, whose doing this" the girl asked, clutching the list in his hands. "Me" the girl said disappearing without a trace, Danny couldn't since her anywhere she was gone.

Leaving, he to burn the list with an ectoplasmic blast, and phase back into his girlfriend's room. Danny felt, terrible before 2 months ago it had only been an assumption that it was his fault, but now it was confirmed, and he knew it.

There was no denying it, now everyone was in the line of fire, and he was terrified for all of them, part of him thought it best to dump Sam, to keep her safe but, he was smart enough to know that would end, so he opted against it.

He decided the best, way to protect them was to kept the safe, which met by him, but the mission he was on now was to find, the woman behind the mask. Who was kiss me killer, was the constant though, in the boys mind as he held on to Sam for dear life.

"I'll always protect you, Sam even if you don't need it, I promise."

* * *

**a/n: so hey finally an update sorry for you non lemon readers, I hope it was easy to skip over, the lemon. I'm sorry.**


End file.
